


Rebel Boy

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, BDSM, Blood Donation, Degradation, Dictatorship, M/M, Pain, Panic, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rebels, Revolution, Scars, Slavery, Torture, Vampire Sex, Violence, War, Welts, all sorts of bdsm toys, human pony, implements of pain, playrooms for torturing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Sherlock is the leader of the human rebellion against the dominating vampires. He fights underground but one day gets captured. He is made the plaything of the vampire leader, John Watson. He has to suffer a lot until he gets rescued by a bunch of werewolves.The rebellion never dies...
Relationships: James Moriarty/Sebastian Moran, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody wishes Sherlock to be handled like John in my former work "Precious", you will be disappointed. This is different. Mark my words...

John Watson stood in his private rooms and looked out of the large window at the lifeless street.

He had been this part of the world's vampire leader for ages and he had enjoyed every bloody single minute. He grinned and stretched his muscular body. Sure, mankind had tried to revolt several times over the last centuries but they had always failed and lost. John fondly remembered the different vampire wars.

Now there was the 21st century and he had made this place both his palace and home. It was his favourite place on earth and after the last battle he had taken over this place. Buckingham Palace in London. The whole of Europe was his but this place was special. He recalled, that even when he had still been a human peasant, he had loved this city. Roman vampire clans were ruling the known world back then and they had taken him back with them as a slave. He hadn't had any idea of vampires but he soon learnt they had power. They were rulers. And he wanted to participate. It had been his one and only chance to change his poor life. That's how he became a traitor of the human race. He sold himself over to the cold creatures and they finally turned him when he had reached a certain age, his prime time.

It didn't take him long and he became a ruler himself. He soon had his place made up with slaves and everything he needed. Or wanted. Because having was so much better than needing.

He tried everything that had been done to him in the past and it never seemed to be enough. Over the centuries he studied medicine and other interesting new things. He even made his doctor in several fields. Medicine, biology, and chemistry for example. He always experimented on his slaves. He never thought of a companion like some of his fellow creatures. God, they even fell in love!

John snorted and again felt the hunger inside his guts. It was time to feed and later perhaps a good fuck after some hunting. Even now he sometimes went outside to hunt his prey. There were still humans stupid enough to hide, not having registered their blood, and trying to revolt. He very much enjoyed these trips and his protection-detail had nightmares about them.

He had always preferred to hunt his own food instead having it being brought to him. But as a ruler he was supposed to rule, do paperwork, instead of hunting outside. Now he sighed. He turned around and looked at his desk that these days held a computer. There were stacks of documents he still had to look at.

Because of all the wars he had been fighting his discipline was immense. There wouldn't be a hunt today. His meal would be brought up and he would simply feed. It was a thing needed to be done. And if he needed to work a bit harder and longer, it didn't matter. He could make some time, so he would be able to hunt.

He sat down at his desk and powered up his computer. He read about 140 emails from all over his sphere. He answered some of them himself and sent others with orders what to do to his people. Then followed the documents. One of them stuck out. It was handwritten on old parchment. He picked it up. No, this wasn't parchment, this was human skin. His brows rose and he broke the seal. It came from the ruler of all vampires himself. The Emperor.

John was being invited to watch the _changing_. The Emperor explained that he would choose the vampire who would follow him on the throne. And John would be amongst the few chosen. He swallowed and leant back in his chair. He hadn't expected this so soon.

He licked his lips. Now he was really hungry. He rang for his manservant, a vampire of low rank but trustworthy. The door to his rooms was opened and the creature came in. He was clad in a hand-tailored suit and dress-shoes. John took care of the appearances of his servants. The man was of Nordic origin, tall and blond and blue-eyed. Actually, he was a former Viking who somehow kept a low profile in the vampire ranks. He was just simply pleased when serving his ruler.

„What can I do for you?“ He asked. Normally John always wanted an honorific but mostly during sex-plays.

„Erik, very good. I need to feed. Get me some cattle.“ John said.

„Any preferences today?“ Erik asked and John thought about it for a second.

„Get me a female. I just need to feed and want to spare the male bitches for possible sex. You know what I prefer otherwise.“ He waved him off and Erik left bowing.

Only a few minutes later Erik returned holding a young woman in his grip. She was clad in simple track-pants and a t-shirt. There were no shoes. She was blonde and had blue eyes. She also was crying and begging for her life.

Erik pushed her inside and left again. He knew John always wanted to be left alone while feeding. He would only return to pick up the leftovers.

The woman cowered on the carpet. John stepped up and grabbed her hair winding it around his hand. He pulled her a few steps away so they ended up on the hardwood. He didn't want to ruin the carpet. Again.

He ripped off her t-shirt and looked at her. She wasn't too bad. Young and still tight. He started to touch her. He scratched over her skin and made it bleed. He licked up the blood to get a taste. And the taste was fine. The cattle got fed with good stuff so their blood tasted just right. Also, the certain amount of fear and panic made it worthy.

His hand reached beneath her track-pants and he felt between her legs. She tensed and he locked eyes with her.

„I don't want to hear a noise, am I understood?“ He whispered and she simply nodded. She really stopped her desperate crying and sobbing. Hope was the last to die or so they said.

She wasn't aroused. She was dry and it pissed John off. He was the fucking ruler. It should be both a mercy and an honour to be fed from by him and finally also killed.

He ripped off the track-pants and threw them aside. He pulled her over the hardwood up to a footstool in front of his armchair. He forced her chest-down on it and knelt between her legs. He still clawed into her hair when lining up.

And when she started to cry again, he hit her. And then he pushed into her from behind. She screamed now and John pulled her up when sticking inside to the hilt. He opened his mouth and let his fangs grow. His head shot forward and he bit down right into her jugular. The blood pulsed out of her and right into his mouth. Some of it spilled far and ended up on the carpet. It also ran over the sides and he greedily started to slurp.

Her screaming became a gurgling noise and he completely dried her. He belched and threw her dead body on the carpet. He sighed. He needed a new carpet. Again.

He fetched a wet wipe from the box sitting on his desk and cleaned his face. Her blood had been tasty enough to last for about two days. Perhaps his work would be done by then and he could go out hunting before having to see the Emperor.

He rang for Erik to come back. He wanted to pick up the body but John stopped him.

„Wait. Things need to be arranged first.“ He explained to Erik what was going to happen and he listened. He knew he would be his master's company. He would be responsible for his well-being, his clothes, his meals, and his formal wardrobe. He would arrange the journey and put together the group being his company. It had to be perfectly done and he knew it.

He promised to do all that as expected by John. The event would take place in a week from today and there were many things to prepare. He probably should go on a hunt afterwards.


	2. Chapter Two

It was the day John had to travel abroad because of the carnation. He was dressed up and looked outside to see his car and transporters wait just for him. He had denied the practical bottled blood. He wanted fresh blood on the way. Of course, it was only meant for him. His company would have to do with bottled blood or the humans they could catch on their way. Perhaps they were lucky.

They rode to the airport that only served vampires these days. The container was lifted into the loading area and John climbed on board the private jet. He had the Airbus redecorated and now there was a living-room, as well as bedroom and bath. There was a huge flat-screen and of course Wi-Fi.

Erik was with him as well as a secretary. Work still needed to be done after all.

The pilots and flight-attendants personally greeted John. He nodded and spoke a few words with them. There were no humans on board. It still was considered too dangerous to trust them with these positions in the vampire world.

The plane would take them to Moscow where the ruler had his palace. He actually was Russian by birth and no one had really any idea how old he really was.

John hated Russia. He didn't like Russians. But he had been chosen as the possible new Emperor. If that happened, he would change the place, of course. He would never govern from Russia. He would make London the place to be. Already, he had fantasies.

Erik knew all about his needs and it was time to feed. He took care of that himself because the secretary had other work to do. He moved into the loading area and picked one woman out of the group of cattle. For safety, they were gagged and tied up. He brought her up and forced her down in front of John.

He checked the time. He wasn't really hungry but he knew he needed to drink. It was important to keep being alert because of all the other vampires who would be present at the coronation. That's why he made it a short business. He pulled her up and sank his teeth into her neck. He sucked her dry and threw her down.

Erik watched him and wondered if she hadn't been good. Did her blood taste bad? Had he made a mistake?

„You have done nothing wrong. Stop thinking. I was just bored.“ John said and Erik relaxed taking the body away. John checked his clothes but they were still clean. The flight would still last a few hours and he would have another drink shortly before touchdown.

He wondered where he would reside. Would they give him a palace? Or would he have to stay in a bloody hotel? They didn't tell him beforehand due to security. He snorted.

Of course, security was a bloody good reason. The resistance was the strongest in Russia. Another revolution was expected because of the coronation. Another war hopefully.

John looked forward to that. A new war meant he was able to fight and kill. Plus, he would find new slaves, new bed-slaves, fresh ones. Rebels. They were always the best. They always fought against the impossible. They normally never lost their passion.

The last he had kept for years collared and chained to his bed in Buckingham Palace. But that had taken place more than a hundred years ago.

He was lost in thoughts when Erik brought him a fresh human. A male this time. Obviously, he tried to cheer him up. It also was close to touchdown. He looked at the bound human before him. And this one dared to look back right into his eyes. The boredom slowly faded.

He questioningly looked at Erik who simply nodded.

„Yes, part of the resistance in Great Britain. We caught him last month and found him not worthy enough to be kept and interrogated.“ And there was the spark in the human's eyes. So, there was something.

„Not worthy then. I see. Too bad, really.“ He let his fangs grow and pulled him up. He sniffed his skin and at last the neck. He mumbled something from behind the gag.

„You think you have something important to tell me? You probably want to be spared or even made a vampire?“ John grinned still holding him up. And then he took off the gag.

„Well? I am listening.“ He raised a brow staring into the human's eyes.

„I know where the rebels are hiding.“ He said roughly.

„So do we.“ John replied. His hostage looked surprised but quickly recovered.

„But I know where the leader resides.“ He tried again and made John laugh.

„Yes, he is in Moscow because of the coronation.“ He once shook him hard making him groan.

„I know the exact places and hours of his whereabouts.“ Now there was hope and desperation paired in his voice. John started to listen because this was something his people hadn't been able to find out.

„And in exchange for your knowledge you want what exactly?“ John asked in a low voice.

„My life and freedom.“ The man replied and John outright laughed.

„It can be only one.“ The man only thought about it for a second.

„Freedom.“ Stated loud and clear and John simply nodded his agreement. Both knew what it meant.

Life would be a life as cattle, a living blood-bottle. Perhaps he would be made to work since he was still young. He probably would be raped on a daily basis and also regularly milked because he ended up a sperm-donour. New slaves were always needed.

Freedom would mean being killed. Quick and without pain. If John had a good moment, he might even give him a pleasant death. It depended.

It was as simple as that.

„Well? I am listening.“ John let go of his prisoner and sat down again crossing his legs.

„The leader is at present in Moscow. He hides in the sewers with his people. They are preparing for war.“ He also really knew the exact coordinates of the different sewers and the dates and times in which he would be present. Erik wrote everything down.

The man kneeling in front of John relaxed and hopefully looked up at him. John slowly spread his legs and pointed between them. The man swallowed but crept forward.

„There is one last thing.“ John quietly said.

„I have told you everything I know! I really did! Please, I have!“ The man desperately begged.

„You have told me what you thought was important. And it was, don't worry. What I want to know is the leader's name and I think you know it.“

„Yes, I do. The name is Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.“


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the scene where John first meets the rebel-leader.

John threw himself on the man and sucked him dry. Rather violently and painfully he used his mental powers to suck out every single information the man could give while he twitched and groaned in his grip.

Around them the place was bloody. It had spread and sprained on the seats, on both the walls and the ground and all over John when his teeth had pierced the skin and he had opened the wound by wildly shaking his head.

He had lied to the man, of course he had. Plus, this had been fun. A bloody nice surprise it had been.

And now he held information the other invited vampires hadn't. That placed him in a major position. If he could present the leader of the revolution right in front of the present Emperor, he would surely be crowned the new King of everything.

„How many troops did we bring along?“ John asked after Erik had disposed of the body.

„Another Airbus is right behind us. It includes your personal guard as well as secret police and members of our regular armed forces.“

„Very good. By now I am looking forward to Russia.“ John pleasantly smiled. It never meant anything good.

***

Luckily, he had been assigned a palace in the centre of Moscow. There was enough room for his troops and the basement held his cattle. He was even given some sex-slaves but he left them alone because he didn't trust them.

Erik had made his office ready to use. Both his internet-access and software were secure. He had changed several software designers and specialists into vampires right at the beginning of this new business and he had done well doing so.

Right away he started the research on Sherlock Holmes. It turned out he had actually hunted vampires for a long time and he was rather successful in doing so. Somehow, he had become the leader of the human revolution after the last rebellion when a lot of rebels had been killed including their leader whose name and face had never been known to the vampires and John hated that fact. It was important to know your enemies.

This really promised to be interesting.

Plus, he also kept helping people. He helped human refugees and he repeatedly rescued cattle and slaves. He helped them go abroad or hid them somewhere.

God, John needed to find this Sherlock Holmes and chain him to his bed. He stared at his computer showing a picture of the man. It had been taken several years ago before he turned into the rebel-leader. He was such a good-looking man and John really wanted to fuck him rough and hard.

He sent out some of his men to secretly comb the sewers. There were only small teams. They were told to check out the streets at first and try to find members of the local resistance. John knew their little hiding-holes in Moscow, of course he did. There were still secret restaurants and bars where they met.

„Sir, I am sorry to disturb you but you have to get ready for a meeting with the Emperor.“ Erik was standing in front of his desk.

John stood and sighed.

„I will freshen up a bit. Get me a bottle and lay out my clothes for the occasion.“ Erik nodded and secretly wondered why John was still using a bath with both a tub and a shower. Vampires didn't need to shower or brush their teeth. But his ruler liked to do this. He even enjoyed it a lot.

He brought him the desired items and left again. He would only return when it was time to leave. He had to make the convoy ready.

***

And now John was standing inside the famous Kremlin. He looked around. There was art and gold and jewels everywhere. Mainly on the lingering vampires giving him the looks. He didn't mind.

He found nothing of interest in here. He didn't like the Kremlin. He liked his Buckingham Palace.

The Emperor didn't let him wait even half a minute. That was a positive sign and John entered the reception hall. He sat on a throne and he was old, so very old. He even was wrinkly and his skin was grey instead of the normal healthy paleness.

John slowly stepped up and bowed. He did not kneel. He had never done so in his life as a vampire ruler.

„John Watson. Welcome to the coronation ceremony.“ The Emperor slowly stood and swayed towards him.

„I appreciate the invitation, Your Majesty. I also thank you for the wonderful palace.“ He smiled.

„John. I know you hate it here but this is me. You are the new world. You are London and more.“ His voice was sounding old and throaty. John didn't comment on that.

„I happen to know that the resistance is planning another revolution because of the coronation. It's time for me to go. I am done with the modern world. I want to rest in peace.“

John knew what he meant. There were old stories of former changes when the present Emperor had announced his will like this. It meant, his successor must lead him into the sun. There even was a special ceremony for it. John swallowed. He hadn't expected this.

„I read all about you I could get my hands on. I know what knowledge you have gained through the centuries and it impressed me. No other vampire has shown interest in all things of science like you did. They all rely on their servants and slaves. I find this incredibly stupid and also dangerous.“ He coughed and John reached for a pitcher with blood pouring him some.

The Emperor nodded his thanks and walked over to two armchairs facing each other in front of a fireplace. There even was a fire burning. There was also a slave chained to an armchair.

„I ordered you a snack. Feel free or tell me what you want instead. You may have it. You in fact may have anything you want. I will make you the next Emperor, John Watson.“ They sat down and John needed a moment to think about a proper reply.

„You tell that to everyone you invited?“ He finally asked and knew the old vampire would like it. And he really throatily laughed.

„No, I don't. The others are invited to watch you take over the throne and witness me going into the sun. You know you have to do it, John Watson.“ John slowly nodded.

„Yes, I do. It will be an honour to help you get your final rest.“ John had a look at the slave by his armchair. He looked nice enough to have a taste. He also was very young, almost too young for his taste. He would not take him. He might be an evil vampire but he wasn't a child abuser. He only abused grown-ups.

„Don't you like your treat, John Watson?“ The Emperor asked.

„If you will forgive me, Your Majesty, but he is too young. It's not one of my preferences.“ He apologised tilting his head.

„Oh, I thought it was just men, no matter the age. Would you like another one?“ But John shook his head.

„No, thank you very much. I had a snack on board my plane.“ The Emperor nodded and sighed.

„Listen to me carefully. I will announce everything by tomorrow evening. I will have the robes delivered to your palace and you need to arrive here before the other invited guests. Until then you may roam my city as you please. Have a look around. And perhaps you might also take care of the resistance.“ The old Emperor slowly showed a very toothy smile.

And John admired him. He was smart, very much so. He couldn't have held himself on the throne for such a long time if he weren't.

They sat for a while longer until he asked John to help him with the snack. Of course, John did exactly that. He took the glass and sliced the slave's neck. The blood slowly ran into the glass and John just let him bleed out while he handed the glass over and watched the old man enjoy it.

***

John was taken back into his palace and found the robes and everything else already being delivered.

Until his coronation he had enough time to roam the streets of Moscow. He took some security and left the palace. He watched the few humans outside who were allowed to live and clean the city, collect the rubbish, and do all the other minor things vampires naturally wouldn't.

Suddenly his mobile rang and he looked at the display. It was Erik calling and he answered.

„We have compared the coordinates to maps. Now it's an exact location. What do you want to do?“ John smiled.

„I will join the hunt, of course. Prepare everything for a raid. I'll be back in a few.“ Back in the palace he changed into some dark fatigues, t-shirt, and jacket. He also took a gun, a knife, and a machine-gun. He had been a vampire warrior for a very long time and enjoyed gearing up a lot.

His people knew what he was capable of and were proud to join his troops.

John studied the maps of Moscow's underground and made them move.

***

They absolutely surprised the soldiers of the resistance. The fight was quick and efficient. John captured a lot of them. He actually wanted them alive. He needed new slaves and rebels were always great to take. He also could give some away as presents after he was made the new Emperor.

He fought his way through the sewers alongside his troops. He loved every single second. But he actually didn't make it first to their leader. Another vampire had him cornered. He was bleeding and had lost his weapons.

John could actually smell him, smell the sweetness of his blood. This man was untouched. He also looked absolutely delicious. John knew he wanted him. He needed this sweet virgin.

„What are you waiting for? Kill me already!“ The man, Sherlock Holmes, said. The vampire in front of him smirked.

"You there, soldier, he is mine!" John said from behind.

"You wish, you..." He turned around lifting his weapon. The same moment John attacked and killed him. He turned into dust in seconds. He must have been young. He waved his hand in front of him and looked at the rebel.

"As I have just said, you are mine, my rebel." He self-indulgently licked his lips and slowly approached. Sherlock stared at him having just watched him kill the attacking vampire in less than a second. His vision still was blurry and he felt weak because of the blood loss.

"I will never belong to you! Never! Never yours!" But the weakness clearly showed in both his slumping body and tired voice. 

„We'll see, won't we?“ John asked with a deep, rumbling voice. He grinned and stepped up. Sherlock Holmes really tried to attack him. He wanted to be killed because he knew what awaited him as a prisoner.

John overpowered him quickly and now knelt on his back holding his wrists tightly.

„No, you are not getting the easy way out. You will be _mine_ from now on.“ The rebel looked at him from his position on the ground and they locked eyes. John still saw the fight in them and he looked forward to his time with the man.

„Secure him. Don't harm him whatever he does.“ John snarled out his order and continued to look around the place. He found a lot of very interesting documents with names and places. He also found some places where ashes piled. Killed vampires. Possibly interrogated. John raised a brow. This was really interesting. However had they managed to contain them?

He kept looking and had everything in here taken away including the furniture and the rubbish as well as the piles of former vampires. He needed to have everything investigated very thorough.

Finally, he left with the rest of his troops. Losses must always be expected. The moment he arrived at his rooms at the palace Erik showed up.

„He somehow gathered his strength left, fought a lot and hurt several servants, soldiers and even slaves, but he is safely contained now.“

„Is he hurt?“ John asked but Erik shook his head.

„No. We simply let him fight until he was too weak to continue.“ John was pleased.

„Is he wearing the new and improved collar?“ He asked. He had invented it personally.

„Yes, he is.“ Erik looked him over.

„You should come down and rest before tomorrow.“ He carefully said but John just smiled.

„I know, Erik. Don't worry. I won't leave this place until tomorrow. In fact, I will be enjoying my new companion until then. I am curious about him. I wonder what he will do and say.“

„Very well, Sir. This is the remote for the collar.“ John took it from Erik.

„See that I won't be disturbed, will you? You know what to do if something comes up. Don't hesitate to come inside if you think I am needed.“

„Yes, Sir.“ He bowed and left. John left, as well. This was a room for work. Now he wanted to stay in his private rooms where his rebel-slave was already waiting for him. He needed to find out if he still smelled so deliciously sweet, so simply scrumptious. John hurried quietly growling over the aisles and into his private rooms.


	4. Chapter Four

Sherlock Holmes had always wondered how long he would survive. And how he would end. He hadn't really expected this. He had actually believed he would die in battle.

He had fought with his troops and he had tried everything to prevent them from being found. But somehow that vampire, actually the ruler of Great Britain, had found out about them.

He had tried to provoke him so he would be killed but he didn't fall for it. He had been taken by his troops and brought into the palace. He had been fighting until he was too weak to stand up anymore.

Only then they had stripped him of his clothes and cleaned him very thoroughly. They had shaved him and had even made up his hair. He was being fed and he ate everything. He wasn't that stupid.

Finally, he was brought up into the vampire's rooms. He only wore a collar but he had no problems with being naked. He expected to be raped and humiliated. But he had no idea how bad it would really be.

A chain was hooked to the collar and he was made to kneel by the bedpost. He obeyed and was left alone. He looked around as good as he could until John Watson entered the bedroom.

He sat cross-legged on the mattress in front of him and looked him over.

„You are delicious. You smell amazingly sweet. I really don't want to get rid of you too soon and that's why I will give you a chance and explain what is going to happen to people wearing this special collar and still resist. Have a look.“ He held up a mobile and Sherlock watched a film.

He saw fighters of the resistance being collared. Some of them he knew because they had been fighting together. They fought and one after the other was sort of shocked. But they weren't just shocked. Whatever this collar did to them, it was something else. Their bodies shook, blood ran out of ears, nose, and eyes. Their skin changed from red to pale and back. Their eyes finally popped out of their sockets but still, they didn't die. The last pictures showed the survivors being shells in a cage where their blood was taken from them via a special draining system, also invented by John Watson.

Sherlock Holmes was pale as dead but didn't comment.

„You are mine from now on. You will serve me well, both as a blood-donor and sex-slave.“ Only then Sherlock Holmes looked up.

„I have your blood checked already. It is just as special as the whole package.“ He reached out and gently touched Sherlock's face. He tensed a little bit but was still too shocked after having watched the video to do anything. The will to fight had somehow left him.

„Good boy.“ John smiled.

„Anyway. Tomorrow I will present you to the other rulers. There will be a coronation and the Emperor will be led into the sun. And guess who their new Emperor will be?“ He laughed spreading out his arms. Sherlock's eyes widened in shock and terror.

„You will witness my coronation. You will be by my side and it is entirely your decision how you will participate. You have two choices exactly. The first is to behave and walk by my side fully and nicely dressed but on a leash and gagged to ensure proper behaviour. The second would be naked on a leash crawling along on all fours and occasionally whipped. What is your decision?“ John asked.

„The first. I chose the first.“ Sherlock roughly replied. John rose a brow leaning a bit forward.

„Please, I chose the first, Sir.“ He swallowed and John nodded.

„I advise proper behaviour from now on.“ John got off the bed and opened the night-stand. He retrieved a pair of handcuffs. He threw them over and Sherlock caught them just by reflex.

„Put them on. On your back. I want a try.“ He widened his stance and watched him closely. He allowed him a few seconds to get over it.

Finally, Sherlock Holmes closed the cuffs on his back.

„Well done. Now be assured I will hurt you a lot if you bite me. And I won't use the collar to do so. Am I understood?“ He asked.

„Yes, Sir.“ John opened his trousers and took hold of his massive cock. Sherlock Holmes paled considerably. Having heard about things or even expecting them was different from living through them.

John moved up and took several strands of Sherlock's full, soft, and very dark hair. He yanked him close.

„Open up, bitch!“ He ordered and Sherlock opened his mouth wide.

And he had no idea what he was doing.

„What are you waiting for? Suck me!“ John hissed and forced his thick prick inside. Sherlock choked and tried to move away by reflex. John laughed and held on tight.

„I said suck me.“ He snarled repeating his order and Sherlock tried to suck. Soon saliva bubbled and ran over his chin. The huge thing inside his mouth was still growing. His tongue was pressed down and the fat head almost reached his throat.

John pushed in and out several times and it hurt. Sherlock cried and whimpered. Suddenly he was pushed back and landed on the ground. The cuffs closed tight and pressed into his naked skin. 

„What the fuck is happening? What do you think you are doing?“ John yelled. The outburst had Erik appear in the door very carefully but now John yelled at him.

„Get out! I am fine!“ Erik quickly disappeared. John looked at Sherlock Holmes and slanted his eyes. The man was down on his side.

„Have you ever sucked cock?“ John asked and he shook his head.

„Have you ever had sex?“ Again with the shaking head.

„Are you a virgin?“ John whispered the final question and now he nodded. He even blushed.

And John Watson threw his head back and laughed like a maniac. He had been right. His theory had been correct. He had actually smelled the rebel's virginity!

***

After he had come down again, he took off the handcuffs but instead put leather-cuffs with d-rings on his thin wrists. He hooked them with ropes to the bed-posts with him kneeling between them on the ground. His chest was flat on the bed. He added cuffs around his ankles and tied them to the bed with long ropes. Now his legs were spread.

„I will be having a closer look at your behind now.“ Sherlock closed his eyes and tried to relax. But the moment John Watson's hands were touching him it was over. He pulled at the ropes and thrashed his body around. John just let him because it would only tire him out. He liked them tired out. He also hoped he could make him whimper and cry again without tormenting him, without even fucking him.

He donned black latex gloves and spread his cheeks to look at his puckered hole. Sherlock Holmes was panting open-mouthed. He pressed his thumbs inside making him scream.

„You are very, very tight. Unused. Fresh. You really are a virgin. Your blood will be something to enjoy.“ He spat on his hole and that made him whimper quietly. It was very humiliating. He carefully shoved his middle finger inside a bit and the whimpering became louder.

He didn't want to hurt him too much and not yet. He wanted to keep the virgin for a while longer. His blood would taste even better. Virgins had always been better in taste. Back in the middle ages, the sorcerers had used their blood and bones for special rituals and potions. Now John had his lab, he had no use of sorcerers anymore.

What he wanted now was to humiliate him some more, weaken him some more, so he would behave tomorrow at his coronation.

He wiggled his finger around a bit just because he could. The whimpering increased and came close to a wailing.

He stood and got a training-plug out of his nightstand. He lifted up his head and made him slick it with saliva. Tears fell from his eyes and John was hard as a rock. He carefully inserted the plug. It would give him no pleasure; it just served to accustom him to having something in his plush behind.

But taming him would need a bit more, he couldn't let him rest. That's why he bound his cock and balls with a leather harness and attached two weights. It pulled everything down and he now openly wailed. John pushed against the weights several times and quietly laughed. He really enjoyed this but he wasn't done yet.

„I will now have a little taste.“ John roughly whispered climbing back on the bed. He sat right in front of Sherlock and caged him in with his muscular thighs. He roughly held up his head by his hair. He lowered his head and moved the hair out of the way. He looked at his swan-like neck, almost white. He licked his lips and his fangs grew. But first he sniffed him looking for the right spot.

„I advise you not to move, rebel-boy.“ John placed his mouth on the correct part of his neck and bit down. He held him tight while the blood gushed into him. The wailing pierced his ears but it was such a wonderful sound.

He tasted as good as expected. He was a virgin after all. John stopped his drinking and sealed the puncture wounds with his saliva. They healed at once. He had added just a tiny bit of arousal to the mix and it had calmed him a bit even though the wailing hadn't completely stopped. One day this man would beg for his cock in front of other people, probably live on the telly and online. John would make sure of that. The rebellion would die with this rebel-leader.

The last thing John did to him that day was gagging him. He got a middle-sized ball-gag out of his ever-filled nightstand and shoved it behind his teeth. He buckled it tight and also showed him the lock he used. The tears were still falling from his eyes. And now his lips formed an obscene circle around the silicone.

„Just get used to it. You will be wearing one throughout the whole ceremony tomorrow.“ John got off the bed and left him behind for a while so he could think about his predicament.

In the meantime, John checked his emails and talked to Erik who had come back when he had noticed on his tablet that John was online again.

„Instructions regarding the coronation and ceremony have been delivered. News have gone out you caught the rebellion leader. But nobody knows more.“

„Very good. He is tied to my bed right now. Leave him be. He will stay like that for the night. I will give him instructions tomorrow and I am quite sure he will behave while being on display.“

„Really?“ Erik asked.

„Really. He isn't stupid. And right now, he had a taste of what is to come. I also showed him our little image-film for the collar. He was shocked.“

They worked for some hours until everything was settled for tomorrow. There would be film-crews and journalists from all over the world. There would be some special humans, too, who were cooperating with the vampire dynasties. They were but a few and they were much hated by the humans.

And he would bring Sherlock Holmes along, the rebel-leader. It was going to be quite the show.

He returned into his bedroom and at once smelled what had happened. He also heard the quiet sobbing.

„Did my rebel-boy have problems holding his piss?“ John cheerily asked and freed him from the bed. Instead he cuffed his wrists on his lower back. He took the gag off and forced his head down but not yet into the puddle.

„You are lucky enough this is not my place. If you did this in Buckingham Palace you could expect severe punishment. Now clean it up.“ He pressed him down and his face landed into the piss. He tried to move away and pressed his lips together.

„Well, you are in desperate need of yet another lesson but that's fine because I do enjoy this a lot.“ John let go of him and got another gag out of his collection. This time it was a ring-gag with a rather large ring. He buckled it tight.

„Now I want to see your tongue licking this up. Last chance.“ Together with the gag, he had brought a riding-crop. He once almost gently hit him on his behind.

Sherlock lowered his head and began to lick. Soon enough he choked and coughed. Bile rose up in his throat and he tried to force it back.

„Yes, you are right to do so because if you are throwing up, I will make you eat it until everything is gone. Do you understand me?“ Another hit with the riding-crop followed and Sherlock nodded and continued to lick.

The moment he was done John patted his head and praised him.

„Perhaps you need to rest a bit. Tomorrow will be exhausting for you, exhausting and even more humiliating than this has been. But it won't kill you.“ He lifted him up and dragged him along into the bath where he set him free.

„Take a shower and brush your teeth. There is everything you need. Don't make me wait too long.“ John knew there was no way of escape and nothing he could commit suicide with.

He listened with his vampire senses how he showered and cleaned up. He took a few minutes to come back into the bedroom and step up to John who sat against the headrest waiting for him.

„Come up here and join me.“ John smiled showing his fangs. Sherlock slowly climbed up on the bed.

„On your back.“ Sherlock obeyed and John reattached the cuffs around his wrists. He pulled his arms over his head and hooked them to the bed's frame.

John rested on his side and looked at Sherlock's body. His free hand moved over his chest and stomach. He pinched and twisted his nipples for a while until he whimpered again and shed a few tears. Only then John let go and pulled the blanket over him.

„Try to sleep.“ He let go and grabbed a book. With one ear he listened to his breath and found it getting calmer. He also was able to hear his blood pump but only slowly. Slowly but not weakly.

He read a few pages and only then cast a look to the side. Sherlock really slept with his head turned away and his lips a bit open. His body was absolutely relaxed and everything showed John that he wasn't faking.

John needed to find more information about Sherlock Holmes. He wanted to know every single detail about his psyche, his health, his family, and his history. His career, his education, simply everything.


	5. Chapter Five

Sherlock Holmes slowly woke and carefully listened into the room but he seemed to be alone. He opened his eyes and looked around. The vampire leader wasn't in but he could hear noises from outside.

There were excited voices in different languages. Sherlock knew today was the coronation. He had planned the terror attack precisely and somehow this vampire had intervened successfully. Now he would be the new Emperor and he, Sherlock Holmes, the enslaved leader of the rebellion, would be presented to a vampire audience. His defeat would be broadcasted across the planet. He could be thankful that he wouldn't be naked. He would be wearing a collar though, a collar and a gag. All this made him feel so small, so debased and actually absolutely scared.

But he would survive. He would survive everything. Yesterday he simply had been shocked but these stupid feelings would go away eventually. He would hide inside his mind-palace and wait for his chance. He wasn't stupid or desperate enough to fight him. It would be pointless.

Today was the day he could gather information that could be of use later. The only thing he had to do was to survive. And if he had to give himself away, he would do just so.

His musings got interrupted when John Watson entered the bedroom.

„I thought I felt you being awake.“ He moved up close and looked at him.

„I want you to get up and shower again. My people will take care of your good looks. Just towel yourself dry and leave everything else to them.“ Sherlock just nodded.

„I want to hear you, pet.“ John calmly said.

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock obediently said and John nodded.

„Good enough for now.“ He got him off the bed and took the cuffs off, as well. Sherlock went into the bath.

John called his people who were responsible for the wardrobe and general looks of both him and the rebel for today. John already got dressed into the formal robes. They made up his hair, as well, but when someone started to apply make-up to his face, he just growled and made him go away. He sat on an armchair and waited for Sherlock who soon enough came outside all naked except for the collar. The collar was waterproof, of course.

Three vampires picked up clothes and approached him. He tensed and stilled completely but he let them dress him up like a Barbie doll. The suit was nice as was the shirt and it all fitted him perfectly. He got socks and dress-shoes, too.

„I want the first two buttons open and leave the tie.“ John ordered and found it almost perfect. Now a special hairstylist made up his hair.

Erik joined them and announced it was time. He also brought a muzzle. John took it from him and walked up to Sherlock. He threw a cushion on the ground in front of him so he wouldn't get his knees dirty.

Sherlock understood what the vampire wanted and knelt on the cushion before him.

„We are going to leave for the Kremlin now. You will wear this muzzle during the whole event. You will also be under my protection. They won't harm you. You are mine. So just don't panic or I will have to use the remote for the collar. Am I understood?“ John Watson looked dead serious.

„Yes, Sir.“

„So don't do anything stupid.“ John moved behind him and adjusted the muzzle. He was effectively muted. John hooked the leash to the d-ring and looked very, very pleased.

He once pulled and Sherlock started to trot after him. They left the rooms and walked through the palace. There was a garage and Sherlock followed John into a limo. The windows were tinted so they could look outside but no one could look inside.

Sherlock really wondered if there were any rebels left but he doubted it. And with him captured, revolution was over for many, many years.

They rode through the empty streets of Moscow until they reached the Kremlin. There were many cars of several broadcasting companies. Journalists were only allowed to ask questions after the ceremony. There would be a press-conference followed by the ceremony next early morning when the sun came up into which the last Emperor would look for the first time after so many years. Very old vampires were immune against the sun. But if they are as old as the Emperor, they lost this ability and it was their way out, their way to end their existence if they so wished.

They were led into a special room where John had to wait. He looked at Sherlock.

„Do you have to use the restroom? This would be your last chance for many hours. And I don't really fancy diapers.“ Sherlock nodded and John shoved him inside.

Back outside it took only five more minutes until John Watson was summoned. All the other vampire leaders from all over the world were already there but John was the one clad in the ceremonial robe.

He held the leash and Sherlock obediently followed him. He had his eyes on the ground and didn't look up when the excited murmurs started. He felt hundreds of vampire eyes zoning in on him. He also felt the hate radiating off in waves and crushing against him. He started to sweat and his breathing became constricted.

John only once looked over his shoulder and gave him the look. It worked. He came down again.

During the ceremony his leash was hooked to John's seat and he was made to kneel beside it. From there he could watch the whole damn ceremony. The Emperor handed over all insignia and with them all the power, as well. He was dressed in special clothes, as well, and was brought back into his rooms. He was waiting for the sun to come up. That would be his last duty.

John instead sat down on the throne. He wouldn't keep this one. He already decided to get the one out of the Tower of London. The moment John sat down he gestured for someone to bring Sherlock over. He changed position and was now kneeling beside the throne, beside the Emperor.

John sat through everything while every single vampire vowed to be loyal and whatnot. John would see to that later. Once and again he looked over at Sherlock who just knelt with his eyes on the ground.

Later the cattle were brought in and it took all of Sherlock's strength and power to keep calm and still. He forcibly kept his eyes on the ground while around him the slaughtering started. He was called a lot during that, both by vampires and humans, and the hate hit him like punches in the gut and every time he twitched just a little but he didn't look up.

When it was finally over and John picked him up, he wasn't able to stand. He had been kneeling for too long. He ended up crawling after him and John didn't mind at all.

Back in the palace he was doing better again and John just shoved him into the bedroom. He slowly fell to the ground and curled up. Only now he started to fall into shock. The pictures haunted him and he started to pant hectically. He ended up hyperventilating and clawed at the muzzle.

„Stop that!“ John said but Sherlock didn't listen. His eyes turned up in his head and he was rolling on the floor.

John forced him back up and took the muzzle off. Sherlock groaned and his eyes were closed. He took his pulse and it was too weak.

„He probably hasn't eaten and drunk enough.“ John sighed and summoned Erik to bring food and water for Sherlock. In the meantime, he undressed him. Sherlock didn't move when John placed the cuffs back on both his wrists and ankles. He placed him against the headrest and under the blanket to keep him warm.

The food being brought in woke him up and he slowly blinked his eyes open. He soon focused on John who stood in front of the bed.

„You need to eat and drink.“ He just placed the tray on the bed beside him. With shaking hands Sherlock picked up the water first and slowly drank. He knew better than to be greedy. He also ate the sandwiches and the scrambled eggs.

„We will leave Moscow by tomorrow morning after the ceremony and the press-conference. I advise you to sleep until then.“ John told him and sat down by his side taking his book again. Sherlock finished his meal and slowly moved down under the blanket. He carefully rolled on his side facing away from the vampire.

John grinned and patted his waist through the blanket.

„You do that now. Wait until we are back in London.“ He quietly laughed and Sherlock froze.

***

John woke Sherlock by pulling his hair. He was all excited.

„Greet your Emperor, bitch!“ He smirked.

„Hail John Watson...“ Sherlock muttered almost angrily. It made John laugh.

„Get ready. We are leaving in an hour.“ Sherlock got up and slumped into the bath. He knew what to expect in London. He would be raped and tortured and further humiliated. But he had to endure. He had to gather information to lead another rebellion against the vampires.

He was given different clothes and dressed. But this time the ball-gag came back on as well as the handcuffs. He was shoved into a car and brought to the airport. John wasn't with him and Sherlock wondered what was going on. He was brought on board the plane and placed on a seat. Someone fastened his seatbelt. Sherlock kept drooling all the way and he kept being tense. He wasn't able to fall asleep.

The moment the plane touched down in Heathrow and rode to its final position someone put a black hood over his head so he couldn't see where he was brought. There were also earphones put on and he became deaf, as well. He was pushed down the gangway and into a waiting car. The ride took rather long and Sherlock had no idea where he was. Finally, the car stopped and he was shoved through a garage and into a lift. It rode up and he was walked along several aisles into a room.

There he was left alone. He just stood and waited.

***

The freshly crowned Emperor watched Sherlock stand in front of him. He had no idea that he was here with him and he really wondered what he would do, how long he would make it until he would break.

John Watson was a true master of torture, both physically and mentally. He had practised that certain field for hundreds of years. The vampire inquisition had been enlightening. And now, being back in London, he wanted to fully concentrate on his rebel-boy.

After several hours Sherlock started to twitch because he needed to pee. He very well remembered what had happened the last time he just let go and he didn't want to experience that ever again. He only crossed his thighs another two hours later and John was impressed. Fantastic body-control. And actually, he didn't want him to piss on the hardwood again. He snatched the earphones off and the shock let him lose a tiny drop. He groaned and closed his eyes. The hood came next. John stared into his face.

„Anything wrong with you?“ Sherlock was sweaty and he asked for the loo behind the gag. John took it off and the handcuffs, as well. He pointed the way.

„Go.“ Sherlock turned away and hurried into the bath. He relieved himself and washed his hands and face. He felt exhausted but knew the game was on. He returned into the bedroom.

„Undress.“ John ordered and Sherlock shed his clothes folding them neatly on a chair nearby.

„You do remember the disastrous event when I wanted you to suck me?“ John asked.

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock replied.

„You will then understand that you need some training lessons? And probably not only in sucking cock?“ John added.

„Yes, Sir, I do.“ Sherlock replied already fearing what was to come.

„And do you promise to try better?“ John came closer with his fangs protruding over his lips just a tiny bit.

„I promise, Sir.“ Sherlock said trying to stay calm but his heartbeat was fast and betraying him.

„Very good, rebel-boy. Come here and turn your back.“ John gestured and Sherlock came. John closed the cuffs behind his back. He also palmed his cheeks making him twitch.

„Hush, it's just me.“ He pushed him forward and settled into an armchair. He made him kneel between his legs.

„You should really try your very best because if you start choking or if you bite me, I will tie you to a training-device and it will fuck your mouth until you are ready to take mine. But since I am a real nice man, I do give you this chance to act properly.“

„Thank you, Sir.“ And then Sherlock looked up at him. John raised a brow.

„What is it, rebel-boy?“ Sherlock cleared his throat.

„May I ask for directions, Sir?“ John thought he was too smart for his own good but he had asked him to try better and that was what he did now.

„Of course!“ John's hands were buried into his hair in a second and he forced him close.

„Open the belt.“ John Watson leant back into the armchair and started to enjoy the utter helplessness in his eyes. But it took him mere seconds to get as close as possible. He carefully used his teeth to pull the belt open. He also managed to open the buttons. Buttons were better than a zipper, he thought. He pulled the fly open.

He could smell the vampire's arousal. His boxers were made of silk and felt good on his face.

„Mouth the length of it.“ John's order came all of a sudden. Sherlock stared at the massive bulge beneath the boxers and swallowed. But he pressed his mouth down and breathed and sort of kissed the cold hard flesh beneath his lips. John shifted beneath him and Sherlock stopped at once. He didn't dare look up but his hair got pulled sharply and his scalp was on fire.

„Keep going.“ Sherlock continued with the mouthing until John roughly pulled him off.

„Get it out, bitch.“ Sherlock felt the cold in his voice but carefully used his teeth to pull down the silken boxers until the vampire's cock sprung free.

„Now take only the head into your mouth. Lick and suck it like an ice-cream. If you remember what an ice-cream is, of course. Do that until I tell you otherwise.“ Sherlock took the thick head and used his tongue to lick around. He also started to suckle very carefully. It wasn't too bad actually and he was shocked about himself.

The vampire though seemed to enjoy it if his noises and the increasing growth inside his mouth before him were a sign.

„Now do a bit more, lick from the outside, too.“ The voice was still calm but Sherlock sensed a bit of nerves by now. That’s why he licked and sucked and let the fat thing invade his mouth. But the girth was too much and it hurt and he panted and he lost. He sat back panting and drooling with tears in his eyes.

John forced him back right away and once hit him flat-handed on the face so the imprint showed.

„The very last chance or you will suffer a real punishment in my playrooms followed by the training-device.“ Sherlock once sobbed and forced himself back on. But now John pushed along with his own moves. The thing touched his throat and was pulled back. Sherlock heavily drooled.

„Press your tongue into the slit.“ Sherlock quickly did that and it seemed to be good.

„Open up wide and just try to relax.“ But how could he relax? John had to hold him tight when he forced his prick back inside. Sherlock tried to work his tongue but he kept pushing and fucked his mouth.

„No, this is not good.“ John pushed him to the ground and Sherlock gave up. If he even couldn't manage giving head how could he please him any other way?

„Since I will have to work on government business for a while, you will be put into the training-device. You can thank me later that it will be only the training-device and not other vampires who will teach you how to properly suck cock .“ Sherlock lifted his head and John loved the desperate look.

„I will leave instructions regarding your care. Just don't try anything stupid.“ John stood and stepped over him. He didn't expect him to beg just yet. That would take time. He knew all about it.

***

Sherlock was brought into the playrooms and forced into the training-device. This thing also was invented by the new Emperor. The metal bars caged him in and didn't leave much room to move or even lie down. He was on his hands and knees like a bitch to be bred. His head was held up by his collar and hooked to the bars above his head. Inside his mouth was a middle-sized dildo, smaller than John's massive cock. It wasn't doing anything by now but it effectively gagged him.

There was a vampire standing in front of him talking.

„The Emperor left clear orders. This is just about cock sucking. But if you fail to behave, I have instructions to make it worse. Worse as in training-plugs inside your arse. Or this.“ He held up a cattle-prod. Sherlock was scared. He had imagined many things that might happen to him but this was none of it. This was just insane.

His only chance was to behave properly, do what he was being told.

„I will switch it on now. The moment you will throw up around it, it automatically pulls out so you won't choke on your own vomit. If you need to piss, you piss. You won't get out of this predicament because of human bodily functions.“ He pressed something on a remote control and the dildo started to rotate and slowly moved back and forth.

Sherlock was close to a panic-attack but also knew it wouldn't help. It would only make it worse. He tried to come down and relax but it wasn't easy. He drooled and saliva ran over his chin and further down. It was horrible.

The moment the plastic touched his throat he started to shake and whimper. He tore his eyes open and the metal bars rattled. The guard simply watched.

After whatever time passed the thing moved back and he was able to breathe again. His body was covered in sweat and he couldn't stop shaking.

He tried to shut off his brain and let his body endure the torture but it didn't work. He had no idea for how long it lasted but he felt the dildo a bit down his throat. And of course, he choked. Bile rose up his throat and it moved out. He threw up the bit he had inside and he cried.

„Open up.“ The guard ordered and he just did it. Water was sprayed into his mouth and he was made to blow his nose free of snot. It was disgusting and humiliating, of course it was.

„One more go.“ Sherlock looked shocked when the dildo was back inside his mouth and he wailed around it.

„Stop it.“ But he only started to rattle the bars and the guard used the cattle-prod on him. He shook even more. The pain was intense and he couldn't control his bladder. He pissed and felt the hot urine ran over his inner thighs. His crying intensified and he almost choked again.

This time there was nothing to throw up except for a little amount of fluid and it didn't make the machine pull out.

The noises Sherlock made were becoming quieter and quieter until he didn't make noises anymore. His mouth was slack around the dildo and his body heavily rested against the metal.

The guard raised a brow and poked him with the prod. There was no reaction. He swore and made the machine stop. If the rebel would die, so would he. He carefully got him out of the construction and placed him on the ground. He also called for a medical doctor, a human doctor.

The guard touched the body and found it too cold and clammy but what did he know?

The doctor arrived and placed his bag by the body. He knelt by his side and felt his pulse.

„Listen, this is the Emperor's favourite. He can't be hurt or damaged so just do your wonders.“ The doctor swallowed. He had agreed to work for the vampires to help his fellow humans. But what he had seen inside these walls, mainly down here, had been pure horror.

„I need a blanket, please.“ The guard snorted but got him one. Next, he injected something into Sherlock's veins.

„What did you do there?“ The guard wanted to know.

„It's something to wake him up again. I am sure you want to proceed?“ The doctor whispered.

„I have my orders coming directly from our new Emperor. This creature has to be trained to suck cock properly. If he fails, he will be punished. But I will only proceed, if you think it safe.“

„For now it is not safe, that much I can tell. He is too weak and too thin. Feed him properly and make him drink.“ He looked at the man, saw the blotchy face and the red-rimmed eyes.

„Do you want me to check him over?“ The doctor asked and the guard nodded. The Emperor would understand his actions.

He listened to his heartbeat and lifted the blanket to look at his behind. There were no injuries around his anus and the doctor wondered why. He had seen almost everything, had even sewn torn skin down there.

„Can you take him somewhere warmer than this?“ The doctor asked.

„No, he has to stay in the playrooms. He needs to be trained.“ The guard insisted.

„I suppose there is some sort of bench or a stretcher where we can put him and keep him warm?“ The guard thought about it and finally nodded. He carried Sherlock over into another room and there was a leather bench.

„If something changes or he throws up after being fed, call me back.“ The guard nodded.

***

Sherlock knew he was falling into shock but couldn't help it. He felt being moved and he heard voices. Suddenly there was a blanket and he felt a bit better.

A while later the guard was back and Sherlock opened his eyes.

„I was told you need to eat. Eat. There is water, too.“ Sherlock slowly sat up and reached out for the bowl with soup in front of him. He also ate the bread and apple-pie. He drank the water thinking about the need to let go again.

„Whenever you are ready.“ The guard pointed towards the door and Sherlock stood on shaking limbs. He slumped over and back to the hellish machine. Soon enough the dildo was back in his mouth and the horror went on.

But now he actually felt a bit better and he concentrated on the silicone reaching deep inside. He started to work with it, tried several positions for his head as best as he could in his position and finally managed to swallow around the head when it reached down his throat. And he didn't choke.

The guard clapped his hands and his fangs protruded a bit. He wrote something into a tablet and he was also checking the time.

Sherlock kept doing this for quite some time until he was allowed a break. It even was a bathroom break and when he came back out there was food again. He knew he had to pull himself together or he never ever would lead another rebellion. If it meant he was fucked into his holes, lost his virginity to the Emperor and was tortured and humiliated, then this was it. But he would survive if he played along.

„I was told to allow you some rest but there is always some sort of training acquired.“ He made him sit on a special chair and cuffed his hands and ankles to it. A harness was put over his head and a penis-shaped gag was adjusted. It was a thick thing and reached deep into his mouth but now he was able to manage.

But it wasn't over yet. Around his nipples came some bullets and they vibrated. It actually felt nice. Sherlock Holmes didn't want it to feel nice. Next there came leather straps around his penis and testicles. They had contacts and thin cables led to a small machine sitting beside the chair.

„You made the first part. Now you will learn to like it.“ The guard smirked and manipulated the machine. Electricity flew through his cock and it felt amazing. He wasn't able to suppress the moan and the guard sat down.

He felt the arousal, felt his body betray him. He felt hot and ashamed and humiliated. But that was the goal here, wasn't it? And if this was so bloody nice already, how would it feel to finally have the real sex? Have someone touch and fuck him? Surely John Watson had enough experiences to make it worth his time. But he could also fuck him bloody until he died.

Would he really beg for it? Would he have to pretend or not? He shifted on the chair and moaned again. He just let it out. It didn't matter. He would give them what they wanted.

After a long time everything stopped and Sherlock closed his eyes. He fell asleep.

***

He woke when being freed from the chair. He didn't make a move but saw the guard.

„Bath and breakfast time. Move.“ Sherlock did move and he actually felt better, relaxed even. He quickly showered and washed his hair. He returned into the playroom and eyed the breakfast. He sat down and ate everything while being watched by the guard.

He wondered what was up next. Probably the device again. And right he was. He had to stay for quite some time in there and suck cock. But it was getting better and better. This time he didn't even choke once. The guard happily wrote into his tablet.

He stayed like this for three more breakfasts until the guard announced that the Emperor was back and wanted to see him. Sherlock looked up.

By now he had pissed and shit while being trained. He had even orgasmed several times. He had enjoyed it even though they had been forced on him. He had had no choice. The guard had stuck things into his behind, things that rotated and vibrated and made him scream and yelp and whimper and wail. He had lost all sense of privacy and was only happy when being fed or allowed to wash. The bathroom breaks weren't enough to avoid the other things to happen. Sherlock knew it was punishment and he didn't like it. He would try to avoid further punishment. What he couldn't avoid was simple torture. John Watson was a sadist and liked to hurt his slaves. But if he could please him, perhaps it wouldn't be too bad.

He was told to shower and wait to be brought up again. Sherlock did exactly that. The guard hooked the cuffs back on and cuffed his hands on his back. He also used a huge ball-gag on him, probably to show what he could take now. A leash came to the collar and he was led back up again. The few vampires they met on their way cast short looks at him but nothing more.

The guard made him kneel in the living-room with his knees spread.

„Wait.“ Sherlock heard the Emperor speak in the other room and he didn't sound happy. Sherlock should make him happy then to brighten up the mood. It was for his own good or so he told himself.

The guard placed the tablet on the table and left. Everybody knew Sherlock wouldn't try anything even though he was alone in here.

He drooled and waited. The voices in the room close to this became more agitated and louder. It ended with a loud bang. It clearly was a shot. Sherlock tensed and wondered if he should hide. But right away a guard came to his side and secured him. Out of the other room he could hear John Watson. Sherlock listened to many vampires outside and only when the Emperor entered his living-room the guard quietly left Sherlock's side.

John at once pulled him up and got rid of the ball-gag. Sherlock's jaw cracked and he got utterly surprised when the Emperor roughly kissed him. Sherlock was taller than the Emperor but was pulled down by his rather longish hair. John's tongue invaded his mouth and touched everything there was to touch. Sherlock had no idea what to do or what John might expect. He had expected to suck his cock but John wanted to have something else. The Emperor was dominating the rebel.

Sherlock felt the cuffs being undone and he was pushed on the bed. He landed on his back and John was over him at once.

„There you are. I was told there was a bit of a problem but you managed.“ He quietly laughed and kept touching Sherlock's body. Sherlock wondered if he imagined the wetness on John's hands but he didn't because when he looked there was blood all over. He looked closer at John and there was blood on his chest and shoulders. It must have shown in his eyes.

„Oh, don't you worry, my pretty rebel-boy. There was an assassin in the house. I shot him. And now I am really very, very excited to have you back. And I want to see what you have been taught. But not now. Now I want this.“ He started to bite all over his body and kissed him, too. The kisses became wet and dirty very soon and Sherlock found he liked this. He relaxed beneath him.

„Touch me back, slut.“ He demanded and Sherlock carefully lifted his arms. Reluctantly he tried to place them on his waist. John again pressed their lips together and now Sherlock stuck his tongue out, too.

„Oh, yes!“ John loudly groaned and it became wilder. The moment Sherlock sucked his tongue he also felt the fangs. At once he completely stilled and their eyes met. John growled and stared down. His eyes were dark red. Quickly he shed his t-shirt and lowered his head again. His nose touched Sherlock's neck and Sherlock slowly turned it. It was a very submissive gesture but it worked. He felt the fangs scratch over his skin and when they finally pierced through, he closed his eyes expecting the harsh pain. Only there wasn't pain. Instead he was flooded with sexual pleasure and he tore his eyes open. His hands came back up and he slung his arms around the vampire to hold on to something. He felt his blood flow south and the sheer arousal overwhelmed him. He felt cold fingers around his cock. Now he groaned, too. He also became weaker because the vampire still drank from him. No, he didn't just drink, he greedily slurped. And he rutted against Sherlock's body while still fondling him. His hands were bloody everywhere.

Sherlock's eyes fluttered and his arms fell off the Emperor's body. It was cold and the room became dark. The last thing he felt was his orgasm that tore through him and the vampire's cold sperm that covered his body.

***

John only stopped drinking when the taste became bad. His eyes slowly turned from dark red to pink and back to blue. Beneath him was the immobile body of his rebel-boy. He hit his face and he quietly groaned. He felt his pulse and it was almost gone. He got off his body and rang for the doctor to administer fluids and an injection to get him moving again. In the meantime, he showered and dressed into fresh clothes. Coming back into his living-room there was Erik waiting for him.

„So?“ John Watson needed to say nothing more to start Erik to explain.

„The assassin was unknown to us. He had never appeared amongst known rebel groups. There are no files about him. We took his prints and his blood and got nothing. He is Caucasian, no tattoos, no scars, unblemished teeth. We have nothing.“ He was the only one who ever dared to tell John Watson something negative.

„I don't like that. The rebellion is supposed to be dead. It should have died with rebel-boy here.“

„You could question him.“ Erik suggested.

„Where is the body?“ John asked.

„Still in the basement.“ John nodded.

„Keep it there for a while. I'll get him to have a look. He will tell me everything he knows.“ Sherlock started to move again. The doctor had left already. He got up on his elbows and blearily looked around. He looked at John and Erik together and cast his eyes. They spoke for a while longer and Sherlock took the time to rest. He felt he had been given something. He also still felt his body tingle. An orgasm was looming. His cock was half hard and he didn't dare touch it. John had done this. And it surely was better than being sadistically tormented but it was also humiliating. But it couldn't be helped.

“Did you touch yourself?” There was John Watson looming over him, too fast, too close.

“No, Sir. It doesn't go away...” Sherlock looked sincere, John thought.

“Would you like me to help you with it?” John asked with a grin on his face.

“Yes, Sir. Please help me.” Sherlock knew what John wanted to hear by now and he wasn't wrong.

“Very good, pet.” He reached between his legs and once rudely pulled his testicles. Sherlock sharply exhaled but was able to formulate a proper reply.

“Thank you for helping me, Sir.”

“My darling rebel.” And he turned away. Sherlock was confused. Was he supposed to follow?

“Stay here and rest. I will send food and will pick you up later. Don't leave this room.” And gone he was. A few minutes later food was brought. And it was much better than the food in the playrooms. A female human house-slave brought the tray. She looked at him with almost hatred and Sherlock understood. He had destroyed all hopes. And now he had become a traitorous sex-slave.

He sat down at the table but made sure to put a towel under his behind. It also was rather cold and he placed a blanket over his shoulders. And he ate everything provided. He drank all the water, too. He thought about resting. He really needed to rest. He was still tired and weak. He climbed back into bed and pulled the blanket up.

He couldn't fall asleep though. His mind was crowded with fears. He was scared about the future and not his future alone. Would he have to stay here, year after year, being raped on a daily basis, chained to the Emperor's bed until he was getting too old to be of interest? And what if Sherlock Holmes would forget about being a rebel and try to find his place inside the vampire world? Would it make him interesting enough for the Emperor to keep him?

Sherlock Holmes wasn't stupid. He didn't have any degree because he hadn't been able to attend university. He was a human after all. But his brother had taught him many important things until the day he was killed by vampires. That day Sherlock became their new leader. He should be very careful around the Emperor. It was better to not provoke him and simply obey his orders. All of them. He would endure everything and wait for his day to come.

He stayed in bed until John returned and brought a guard as company.

“Get up.” Sherlock quickly got out of bed.

“I want you to follow the guard. He will show you something and bring you back. I will ask you some questions afterwards and you will answer them honestly. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” His cuffs were hooked on his back and the leash was given to the guard. They walked through the Palace until they reached a lift. They rode down and left in a basement. There were more guards down here and they all stared at him. Sherlock noted their comments. Beautiful, rebel, sexy, freak, terrorist, amazing, snow-white. He worried his lips and wondered if one day one of them would try to get to him.

A guarded door was opened and he was led inside. There was a medical place and on a stretcher was a covered body. Sherlock knew it was a human body because he had seen too many bodies covered up like this. The cover was pulled off and Sherlock looked at it. The man had been shot several times in the chest and stomach. He looked slightly familiar but Sherlock wasn't able to place him.

“May I see the whole body?” He dared asking. The cover was pulled away completely and there was the tattoo he had been looking for. He worried his lips. This man was a member of the resistance from North America. He now remembered having seen photographs of him.

“Are you done looking?” The guard asked and Sherlock nodded. The body was covered again and they left. He was led upstairs into the now almost familiar living-room. John sat in his armchair with his legs crossed. He nodded to the guard and he left.

“Come here and kneel.” Sherlock instantly obeyed and even spread his knees without being told.

“Do you know the man?” The questioning started.

“Yes, Sir.” John looked a bit surprised. He had obviously expected him to lie.

“Tell me, pet.” John leant forward in his chair. And Sherlock told him everything he knew. John listened and was really interested in the tattoo.

“How do you know about him because of his tattoo? You don't have one and you were a rebel.”

“It's not uncommon to have a tattoo showing where you belong. I didn't want a tattoo.”

“Why not?” John asked and Sherlock had no answer.

“Anyway, you have been very cooperative and it will be duly noted.” John stood.

“And now I will continue your training.” He pleasantly smiled and Sherlock swallowed.

***

John threw several things on the bed.

“Kneel in front of the bed. Chest goes on the mattress. I expect a proper behaviour but you know that already. You also know about the consequences. If you fail me, you will be sent to the playrooms again. Am I clear?” John nudged his behind.

“Yes, Sir.”

“You know, I will fuck you sooner than later. But since I want to keep you for a bit longer than I normally keep bed-slaves, I will have to make sure your tight passage won't be torn. Meaning, you need training-plugs. I will work you up until you are ready to take me. And while wearing them you can suck me or do other things to entertain me. I will think of something.” He slapped his behind several times rather hard. His arse felt hot.

“I won't ever use lube on you. You can use your saliva and you better use a lot.” He held a plug in front of Sherlock's face and he opened his mouth. He made it wet and John pulled it out.

“Good enough.” He parted his cheeks and pushed. He forced it inside. Sherlock really tried to relax but he was too tight. His anus burnt and the pain was intense. He cried and whimpered while the plug settled inside his behind.

“You may make noises but I don't want you to move. I am not going to gag you since I want to fuck your mouth. But you have done well so far.” Sherlock relaxed a tiny bit. His arse kept throbbing and he wasn't aroused at all. John climbed on the bed and slung his legs around Sherlock. Sherlock could see John's erection. He was hard already.

“Come closer.” John said and Sherlock moved as close as he could. It wasn't enough to take his cock inside but it was enough for his tongue to reach it. And John knew it.

“Go ahead and make good use of your tongue.” He quietly laughed when he watched Sherlock strain his neck and stick out his tongue. He panted and hot breath ghosted around his cold flesh. He licked the thickening prick, pressed his tongue down on the vein and worked around the foreskin. And the vampire started to leak. Sherlock licked it off and John started to growl. Quietly at first but soon it became louder. Sherlock knew what that meant.

The vampire crept closer and his fingers held on to Sherlock's hair. He wound the strands around his fingers and held him tight. His scalp was on fire. John forced his massive cock into Sherlock's mouth and he opened up wide. The training-device had been a success because he made it. He sucked him, he didn't choke, he even bopped up and down the cold prick. The vampire pushed deep and stuck partly down his throat. Sherlock swallowed around it several times and breathed through his nose. Sweat ran down his face and saliva dripped down his chin.

Suddenly Sherlock felt it pulse. The fingers pulled too tight and tears were added to the mix.

“Oh yes!” John growled quietly holding him in position. And he finally came down Sherlock's throat and Sherlock couldn't breathe but he swallowed. John loudly groaned and held on to him until he was done.

He let go and Sherlock fell forward on his cold thighs. And he loudly belched which earned him a smack on the head.

“Very well done, rebel-boy!” Sherlock looked up and still panted open-mouthed.

“I shall reward you to show you that obedience is worth it.” He held a remote and pushed. The plug in Sherlock's behind started to pulse and rotate. And for the very first time in his life something touched his prostate. He tore his eyes open and pressed his face into the cold flesh. John increased the speed and Sherlock screamed. He tore his hair and pulled him up. He looked into his eyes while Sherlock's body went wild. Without a chance to avoid it his hips were moving and his arousal became obvious.

“Tell me you like this, me treating you like this. Tell me, rebel-boy!” John yelled and stopped the plug moving. Sherlock looked shocked.

“I like this, Sir. I like it when you treat me like this. A lot!” Sherlock panted out the words and hopefully looked at the remote. His genitals hurt and he needed to come.

“You might not be able to come untouched; you know?” John whispered and his eyes were red again.

“Please touch me!” Sherlock sobbed it out. His face was a dark crimson. John switched the plug back on but not as fast as before. He clawed into Sherlock's hair and pulled him up. Sherlock screamed again. John threw him on the bed and grabbed his cock.

“You owe me when I give you this. Say it.” He pressed down eliciting a deep noise.

“I owe you, Sir.” Sherlock desperately looked at John and saw the fangs grow.

“Be a bit creative, pet.” John smiled pleasantly and it always meant something nasty.

“I'll do whatever you want, Sir. I endure every predicament you see fit and I will enjoy it. I like this too much. Please, Sir. Just please...” He sobbed again and tears were falling from his eyes.

“Yes, that was nice, pet. You are becoming such a slut. My cock-slut. First step. Second step, well, I'll see to that later.” He smirked and began to pull at his penis and increased the speed on the remote. Sherlock had no idea that this was even possible. It felt amazing and for a few minutes he didn't care about being the Emperor's bitch.

John saw all the signs and let him come. But afterwards Sherlock was still half hard. John undid his cuffs and pulled him up.

“Do it yourself. I want to watch.” Sherlock was confused and he hesitantly touched his cock. He tried to repeat the motions and pulled his cock. It was both painful and nice. He pulled harder and faster while John reset the plug. Sherlock's body shook and he screamed out his lust when he came for the second time. His body was bathed in sweat and he fell forward on the bed still holding his prick.

“I can't hear you, cock-slut.” John said close to his ear.

“Thank you, Sir, for letting me do this.”

“You seem to like it a lot, getting off, I mean. You need to repeat it.” The plug inside him still worked on his prostate and his arousal was still tormenting him. Sherlock had understood what John wanted and started to beg again.

“Please, Sir, please. I need to come again. Please allow me to take myself in hand.”

“Be my guest.” John replied and watched him wank himself even rougher than before. It took him longer this time and the pain was getting more intense overlaying the pleasure. Sherlock whimpered while working on his cock and when he finally orgasmed, there were only a few drops of cum. But he still hurt and he still felt arousal. This was torture.

“Thank you, Sir...” He sobbed and still held his cock while his prostate was receiving the fatal treatment. John showed him the remote and Sherlock wanked himself like a mad man. Perhaps he was.

John made him come several times when he was already completely dry. It hurt a lot; it was painful. But he loved to watch the man twitch and hold his prick. He also liked the noises he let out. By now he was wailing loudly.

“Let go.” Sherlock's hand fell off and he closed his eyes panting and crying. His spine still was tingling but the pain was too intense to enjoy. At the beginning the combination had felt great, both pain and pleasure but then John had tortured him again.

Now he brought his lips close to his ear.

“You know, all of this, everything that has been done to you, has been filmed. We might show some of the scenes online to show the last of the remaining rebels what has become of their revolution.” He laughed and left him behind on the bed.

Sherlock closed his eyes and cried while the plug stayed.


	6. Chapter Six

“I need to travel around my Empire for a while and you will come along.” John told him one of the next mornings while Sherlock was allowed to have breakfast.

“Yes, Sir.”

“I have a special transport-box built for you because you can't sit by my side in the car or on the plane. Your place is in the loading-area of vehicles.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“I will visit several courts and inspect my Empire. While listening to the other rulers, you will be chained to my throne. The muzzle will be back on. I am not sure yet if I show you around naked.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock finished his meal and drank some coffee. He was allowed to have coffee by now.

“We will leave around noon. Take a shower and relieve yourself. A guard will pick you up. I advise not to make a fuss.” The Emperor sounded dead serious.

“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock stood and left for the bath. He dressed into his usual track-pants and a t-shirt. His hair was so long by now he needed to have a ponytail.

He was ready by noon when the guard appeared. No words were spoken when he simply followed him downstairs into the basement. They entered yet another room and there it was. The transport-box. It was just big enough to hold him. He wouldn't be comfortable in there because he couldn't stretch out.

He crawled inside and was given several bottles of water. He assumed he could use the empty ones to relieve himself since he wasn't cuffed. The box had wheels and he was taken into a van. The ride ended in a hangar probably at Heathrow again. The box got loaded into the Airbus. He didn't glimpse any part of the Emperor but he surely was on board.

During the flight he drank the water and pissed into the bottles. He was hungry but it wasn't too bad. He had worse.

He leant against the bars and just waited.

***

He must have fallen asleep because he woke when someone rattled the bars.

“Who do we have here?” Someone spoke French to him. He understood French perfectly fine but didn't show. He looked around. There were no guards or other people. His transport-box was in a garage with several cars. The only other person, creature, was the French vampire.

“I saw you on TV. You are the rebel.” He ripped open the lock of his box and reached inside. Sherlock tried to fight him off but stood no chance against vampire strength. And he was too weak by now anyway. He was pulled outside and thrown against a concrete wall. He groaned.

The French vampire inappropriately touched him between the legs. Sherlock tried to shove him off but failed. Then he kicked him between his legs and obviously vampires could hurt there, too, because he screamed like a banshee.

Sherlock tried to run away and call out for the Emperor's guards but too soon he was yanked back by his hair. He lost some strands in the process. He was thrown to the ground and the strange vampire straddled him. He took his wrists and held them down. Sherlock's legs flailed around but to no avail. But the moment the vampire tried to bite him with his fangs all the way out Sherlock headbutted him strongly.

The vampire howled and let go. Sherlock had heard his teeth crack. He had also felt it. Blood gushed over him. He pressed his lips together and disgustedly turned his head away.

And suddenly it was all but a blur. A roaring was heard and Sherlock could actually smell the Emperor.

Sherlock was pressed against a wall to get out of the way. He saw him run and jump. He flew, actually flew, over the ground and hit the French vampire full force. Behind him were his guards but they couldn't keep up with his strength but they shielded him.

Sherlock was tall enough to look over the shoulder of the guard standing right in front of him. And what he saw let his blood freeze. John Watson just ripped his head off. Then he slowly stood and turned around. His eyes met Sherlock's and he slowly approached.

“If he were human, you would have killed him. You actually broke his forehead and teeth and squelched his balls.” Then he grinned. It was a dangerous grin.

Sherlock touched his head because it hurt quite a bit. His hand came back bloody. He felt good though. He had fought and he had been successful.

“What did he say to you?” John asked kicking the head away.

“He told me he saw me on the telly and he knew who I was. Then he broke the lock and touched me.” In a blur John stood very close to him.

“Where did he touch you? You are mine!” Again with the roaring that made Sherlock's knees buckle.

“He touched me between the legs. I was shocked and all alone. I shouted for help but the place was empty. Only then I fought back. Forgive me, please.” Sherlock lowered his head.

“I heard you in my head. Crying out.” He looked at him.

“I know I told you many times not to fight and to behave but this was different. You should have known that.” Sherlock started to freeze. How the hell should he have known what was appropriate and what wasn't?

“But I understand why you had problems understanding. I should have explained the concept of you being mine better. And I thought you were safe in here. There were strict orders for you.” Erik joined the group and he was followed by several French vampires who looked shocked when realising the Emperor was down here. But they were even more shocked seeing the almost dusty corpse.

“Erik, take my rebel upstairs. He stays in my rooms from now on. Damn protocol.” Erik simply nodded and gestured for Sherlock to follow him. Sherlock cast a last look at the Emperor and followed Erik. No words were spoken but upstairs he was allowed to shower and change. He also was given food. Erik stayed all the time until John joined them again. And he looked tired. He fell into an armchair and actually closed his eyes in his presence.

Sherlock stopped chewing and looked at Erik who seriously pointed at his neck and left.

Sherlock saw a chance on the horizon to ease their relationship. He carefully stood and knelt by his side.

“Sir, do you need to feed?” He asked.

“Are you kidding me, rebel-scum?” John muttered and Sherlock actually felt hurt.

“Never mind...” He replied and turned away. But the fingers in his pony-tail only needed seconds to get a grip.

“What was that?” John hissed.

“I only meant well. Sir.” Sherlock moved with the pull. They locked eyes.

“You are bruised.” Sherlock shrugged.

“What do you care?” Sherlock bit his lip but didn't tell him sorry.

“You are mine. If anyone bruises you, it's me.” Now he sounded almost amused.

“You would have been angry with me, if I hadn't fought for myself.” Sherlock said.

“You are right, pet. And this was way better.”

“I saw what you did. I watched how you did it. It was scary. It also was amazing.” Sherlock said.

“Are you trying to appease me?” John asked.

“That, too.” Sherlock replied and John laughed. He walked over to the sofa and sat down again.

“Come here.” He looked over his shoulder and Sherlock crawled over and right between his legs. He took hold of his hair again and pulled him against his leg.

“Now tell me, are you hurt? Do you need meds? Or anything else?”

“Perhaps a painkiller.” Sherlock quietly said leaning heavily against his leg.

“And what do you really want to make you feel better?” Fingers were in his hair.

“A glass of wine because I am in Paris...” He slurred and sagged against him. John's fingers felt for his pulse but it was fine. He sighed.

A second later he wondered how his rebel knew they were in Paris. His eyes slanted. He stood, picked him up and placed him on the bed. He covered him with the blanket. He took his book and sat by his side.

***

John left him alone for two days. He had to stay in his rooms and there were guards in front of the door. The Emperor's guards.

When Sherlock looked out of the window for the first time, he realised he was in Versailles. He wished he could roam the place, walk through the garden, and smell the air. But he didn't even ask.

One day he listened to Erik in the other room talking to a French vampire. He listened into their conversation because he was bored.

Erik then looked after him and asked if he needed anything but Sherlock denied. He was fine. Erik left again but the conversation in the other room continued without him. Now there were several French vampires talking. And they were talking about the new Emperor and the business it meant for them. How they had cheated before and how they would continue doing so.

It was all very interesting and Sherlock wondered what business it was they were talking about. He waited for Erik to come back and simply asked him.

“You speak French?” Erik asked and Sherlock shrugged nonchalantly.

“Have a look at these papers for me then?” Erik handed them over and Sherlock took them. He read through them and finally smirked. It was clear and simple. They had taken human slaves from every transport and declared them dead. They kept them for themselves and sold them afterwards. The profit was huge.

He told Erik and his eyes widened. He leant back in the chair and thoughtfully looked at Sherlock.

“Why are you helping me?” He asked.

“Honestly? I don't know. Perhaps I am getting insane.”

“I have to tell the Emperor. You know that, Sherlock.”

“Yes, I do.”

“In the meantime, I could take you outside if you like? Only close to the palace though.” He quickly added.

“You are breaking the rules, Erik. Don't do that. I am fine.” Sherlock stood and disappeared into the bedroom.

Sherlock wondered if he could pull Erik over. Make him a confidant. Or was he a good enough actor to relax beneath the Emperor while being raped? Just let him do it without reacting? Go with depression because he only was being kept inside?

***

John returned two days later and at once was briefed by Erik. John could hardly believe his ears when being told what Sherlock had done.

At once he went to look for him. He actually was a bit proud of his rebel-boy.

“Where are you?” He opened the door to the bedroom and found him fast asleep. His hair was spread over the mattress, the pillow was on the ground and the blanket was covering half of his face.

John mentally tried to reach him and felt nothing. There were no dreams and no feelings. His soul was hiding. The Emperor decided to wake him up.

He sat on the mattress beside him and placed his fingers on his forehead. The bruise had become rather colourful. He must feel the cold on his head because he stirred and his head lolled over the cushion.

“Wake up.” The words reached Sherlock but he didn't react. He wanted to act. It was his decision.

“Rebel-boy?” He shook him and Sherlock opened his eyes. His eyes met John's and he closed them again. John was confused. It was a feeling he was barely able to remember.

“What's wrong with you? I talked to Erik and he told me everything you have done. And it was good, very good.” Sherlock opened his eyes again and turned his head to face him.

“I am so tired...” He blinked several times.

“Are you feeling sick? Are you in pain? What about your head?” The Emperor asked.

“There is nothing wrong with my head...” Sherlock muttered.

“Let me be the judge of it.” John replied pulling him up and leaning him against the headrest.

“You are way too pale. I think I neglected your needs. You need fresh air. I will see to it. But at first you need to take a shower and brush your teeth. You are smelly.”

“And you don't like smelly people to suck you?” John ignored that. Sherlock stumbled into the bath and afterwards was led outside and into the park of Versailles.

Only there Sherlock became more alert. He looked around and looked a bit better. They walked for a while until Sherlock stopped and faced him.

“Please forgive me, Sir.” John stopped, too.

“It's all fine. I think you were bored. I understand. I neglected you. You were used to my attentions. So, since this is Paris or close to it, I will take the opportunity to deflower you tonight.” And John smiled pleasantly.

Sherlock finally woke up again.

***

Back in the bedroom John stood in front of Sherlock who was kneeling again.

“I believe it's my fault you were bored. The situation became dangerous. I didn't keep you busy. I also probably was too good to you. You were moving freely. You weren't cuffed. I wasn't here and used you as you needed to be used. You had too much time to think.” Sherlock swore to himself.

“This will end right now with you getting naked.” Sherlock quietly undressed and the cuffs came back on. He was pressed down on an armchair. John held a decent sized plug in front of his face.

“This will keep you stretched during the day.” Sherlock just opened his mouth and slicked the thing with his saliva. John made him lift his long legs and parted his cheeks pushing the plug against his opening. And it hurt. It burnt. It felt like he was torn. He groaned but tried to relax as best as he could. Finally, the damn thing settled and he panted. It felt heavy inside his back. His cheeks got smacked several times until John pulled him back up on his heels.

“ You need to know exactly where you belong, rebel-boy.” John harshly whispered. A big ball-gag was shoved behind his teeth and he was chained to the end of the bed.

“And this is exactly it.” Sherlock didn't look at him but instead instantly started to drool. The Emperor left.

Sherlock leant against the post. This hadn't exactly been his intention. His plan had failed and he had to wait for another chance. It also was a risk. If he'd become too boring for the Emperor, he could also just kill him, probably in public, instead of helping him get better, recover from depression.

No one came and looked for him. There was no food or any bathroom-break. Sherlock simply let go and pissed on the carpet. He very well knew he would be punished. He actually provoked it to show the Emperor he didn't care anymore.

Tonight, he would be the lousiest submissive the Emperor had ever had beneath him. And if it would be the last thing he did.

He waited several hours and by now his behind throbbed and so did his jaw. He didn't expect anything nice tonight, most of all no orgasm.

When John returned, he just looked at him raising a brow. He picked him up and pulled him along by his ponytail. It brought tears to his eyes. Inside the bath he pressed his face into the rug in front of the tub. His arse was up in the air. He hit him again, bare handed and full force. Without care he ripped out the plug. Sherlock felt his hole gaping and twitching.

But not for long because the Emperor shoved two fingers inside probing around. He soon made it three and four but Sherlock crunched his eyes closed and stayed quiet. Finally, he let go and something else was moved inside. Fluid ran through a hose and into his guts. It filled him up until his stomach was round. It sloshed through him when he moved. The hose was removed and he got plugged.

Sherlock had no idea what was going on and he simply stayed in position. Until the cramps started and he shifted on the rug.

“Stay.” John held him down. Sherlock thought his guts would explode.

“This will clean you out properly. If once isn't enough, we will repeat it. I want you clean tonight.” They waited for several more minutes and his cuffs were unhooked.

“I will remove the plug. Get up very carefully and use the toilet. It might take a while. Take a shower when you are done. And don't forget to clean up this place. Come outside when ready. I will check your hole.” The gag was removed first. Fingers pulled out the plug and Sherlock clenched. He thought he wouldn't make it but sat on the toilet right on time.

It was a nasty business but he actually felt rather relaxed when done. He cleaned the toilet flushing it several times. Then he showered and cleaned himself. He brushed his teeth and felt better. He didn't want to feel better. He looked into the mirror and looked at what had become of him.

Rebel-scum. He cast his eyes and returned to face the Emperor.

He was forced over the armrest of an armchair while John inspected his behind.

“Well done, bitch.” He pulled him up and threw him on the bed. He used so much force; Sherlock actually bounced back. He tied his arms and legs to the posts and used only ropes.

“And just that you know, you are here for my pleasure only.” He held up another device that caged his cock and divided his testicles in the middle. It even had a lock.

“I have to attend a meeting now but I will be back soon enough.” He simply left and Sherlock closed his eyes. This really could have worked better, he thought but now it was what it was.

***

The Emperor came back in a real bad mood. His expression was so dark, Sherlock actually feared for his life.

“You are just the thing I need right now.” He roughly said shedding his robes. Standing in front of the bed he looked over Sherlock's body.

“Finally...” He smirked and threw his cold body on top of him.

He scratched his skin bloody, he bit into both his shoulders and hips and thighs. He used his fangs to open skin at several parts.

Sherlock didn't manage to stay quiet for long. He screamed out his pain and even yelled several times.

He loosened the ropes around his ankles a bit so he could lift up his body. He simply lined up and pushed forward. Sherlock wailed without a break throwing his head around and pulling the ropes.

John forced his massive cock inside and at once started to fuck him. It was rough and he bloody loved it.

“You are as tight as expected. Just fantastic. A virgin rebel.” He laughed.

Sherlock finally gave up and cried. Blood ran down his arms coming from the self-inflicted wounds around his wrists. The Emperor licked it off.

He fucked him for a very long time until he finally came. His eyes were dark red and he roughly pulled out. Blood and semen ran out of Sherlock's behind and his limbs shook violently.

John turned his head and held his face down when he bit into his neck. This time it was painful and there was no joy or arousal. Just pure and simple pain. He almost blacked out but John stopped in time and closed the wounds. He sat up slowly still straddling Sherlock's body.

“This was the best fuck I had in ages.” He wildly grinned. Sherlock whimpered.

***

The Emperor didn't leave him alone for long. His cock stood up in front of him when he climbed back between Sherlock's legs. He just shoved them apart and lined up again.

Half expectantly he looked at Sherlock. Obviously, he thought he would beg him to stop but Sherlock didn't. John shrugged and pushed.

The pain was extreme when he forced his thick cock back inside and Sherlock screamed. He fucked him without mercy while pinching his nipples and brutally twisting them. He bit down and greedily sucked some more while at the same time he shot his cum into the almost lifeless body beneath him.

And he plugged him this time to keep the cum inside. Sherlock whimpered through all of this. The Emperor left him behind. He actually left.

Sherlock tried to fight the pain and breathed as steady as he could. But he hurt. His behind throbbed. The plug felt too thick. And he was cold, so cold. He also was hungry and thirsty.

What had he done to deserve this? But perhaps the bloody Emperor had just been in a mood? Or he hadn't liked Sherlock's attitude. What was expected of him now? How could he ever appease him again?

Finally, his weakness overwhelmed him.

***

John returned a few hours later and looked at his rebel. He wondered how he could make him behave properly again. Perhaps he really needed a good lesson. The Emperor knew exactly what he would do. He woke him up.

Sherlock blinked his eyes open. They felt crusty but soon he focused on the Emperor.

“The French vampires expect you to appear in public. They want to see you. They also want a show. And I will give it to them because I am their Emperor. You will be publicly humiliated. It will be broadcasted all over the world. I will also demonstrate the powers of my collar.”

Sherlock paled.

“No, just a little bit. I will give them the image-film for the proper understanding. But there still will be a demonstration. I also will pierce you on stage.” He actually rubbed his hands. Sherlock had no idea if he was supposed to say anything but obviously, he wasn't.

“Never mind. Clean up now.” He cut off the ropes and turned away. Weakly Sherlock rolled off the bed and slumped into the bath. The water hurt his cuts and bruises but he went through the motions.

“Come here.” John said when he stepped outside. He held up a tiny bag with pills and water.

“Take one of these. They will make you awake.” Sherlock had no choice and swallowed one down. The impact was instant. It must have been a drug. The Emperor looked very pleased.

“Get dressed.” He pointed over to some clothes. But it was a long dress with a flower-print. No shoes. But Sherlock didn't mind; the drug took care of that.

“Sit.” Sherlock sat. John came over holding several things. It was actual make-up and he used it on his face. There was eyeshadow and kajal as well as lipstick. The colours were bright and made him look like a whore. He ruffled his hair, made it look wild and used tons of hairspray.

“There you are, my little rebel-whore.” He wickedly smiled. Sherlock smiled, too. He was out of his mind.

***

The clock struck two when Sherlock was led outside by two guards. There was a cart outside and he had to climb up. It was made of wood and reminded Sherlock of medieval pictures when witches were brought to the pyres. But the pill still worked and he just moved.

The cart was pulled by two horses and he held on to the wooden rails. It moved through the park and into the centre of Versailles where lots of vampires gathered. They stared up at him smirking, laughing, and shouting abuse. They didn't throw any rotten vegetables, obviously it was forbidden. Reaching the wooden stage there were broadcasting vans, too. On top the stage stood a wooden St Andrew's cross. The wind blew and made both the dress and his hair move around him.

The vampires suddenly started to move. They clapped and cheered because the Emperor John Watson arrived. He actually used a horse fitting the medieval attire. And he made quite the impression. Sherlock looked over the head of the people, he didn't look at him.

John climbed up the few wooden stairs and stood by his side. He also didn't look at him. Instead he ordered him to kneel and his voice boomed over the attending vampires. It held a lot of power and several knees in the audience buckled at the command.

Sherlock simply knelt in an absolute calm manner. Fingers clawed into his open hair and forced his head back and up.

“Look at him, the proud leader of the human rebel forces. Look what became of him.” The vampires loudly applauded and yelled their approval.

“I will now demonstrate a new and improved collar using electricity. I will only show you a few things it can do. A complete introduction will be online after today's event.” He held up the remote and let go of Sherlock's hair. He hit a combination and Sherlock's body was pierced. He screamed out in pain and fell forward. Tears spilled freely and he panted.

John roughly pulled him back up.

“It does not only dish out pain. It also sends orders into the human brain. The wearer has no choice but to obey.” He entered a few more numbers and Sherlock's body moved on its own. His brain wondered briefly what was going on but he wasn't able to stop. He was a prisoner in his own body.

And now John Watson ruled over that body and made him lift up the dress so every single vampire was able to see his groin.

Next, he made him kneel and open his mouth. Surely, he wouldn't fuck his mouth on stage? It surely wasn't appropriate for an Emperor to do that. Sherlock shook with terror.

“See what you could do without a tedious fight.” The Emperor grabbed a thick cucumber and made him suck it. He also fucked him deep and rough into the mouth. Tears fell and destroyed the applied make-up. Now he really looked like a well-used whore.

All the time his arms hung limply by his side. John pulled the vegetable out and threw it away. Sherlock's mouth stayed open. His brain didn't get any order to close it.

Next, he made him touch his cock and now he really tried to fight the impulse. His arm moved very, very slowly and John entered some more numbers. His fingers closed around his prick and at once started to pull and press. His arousal soon became obvious because his free hand still held up the dress.

“See how he likes it? It can be used as both reward or punishment. See?” His fingers pressed down hard and he wailed in pain. He tortured himself and finally had to pull his testicles to stop everything. He also let go of the fabric. But he still cried.

“Loyal and trusted followers of mine will be rewarded with one of these. Other vampires will be able to purchase, also online.” The vampires murmured excitedly.

The Emperor gestured over to the guards and they chained Sherlock to the cross.

“Now the main event. I will pierce him life on stage and afterwards you will have the choice of what happens to him next. I will give you three things I could do and you will let me know what it will be.” The crowd loudly screamed and shouted.

The Emperor stood in front of Sherlock and ripped off the dress. The fabric kept hanging around the sides but his chest was free. Voices murmured approval of the sight they got because Sherlock Holmes, former rebel-leader, was still quite the sight.

John picked up a stainless-steel device and held it up. More cheering from the crowd. Then he rubbed over one nipple and a man with a camera crept closer to get a full view of the actual piercing. There was a large screen showing it to the crowd, too. And now they saw the metal touch his skin and John pressed. It made a sound and a drop of blood showed. John used his finger to wipe it off and licked it clean. It was eerily quiet except for Sherlock's whimpering noises. His left nipple was now pierced and John flicked it. Sherlock shook.

The camera-man changed position to film the other side. It was over rather quickly. John sent the camera off stage and looked up at Sherlock for a moment. His eyes were half open and he drooled. He sent a guard over with a sponge and a pill. The pill was given secretly because John didn't want the audience to notice that he had drugged his victim.

Sherlock became more alert but also relaxed after a short time. John turned back to his grateful audience.

“Here are your choices. First, I will shave his hair off. Second, I will make him a pony. Third, I will whip him bloody.” The crowd murmured to each other and the Emperor waited. The people had been given little devices they could chose with and now they did. The Emperor was given a tablet by a guard and he watched the votes coming in. Nothing on his face indicated if he was pleased or surprised.

“It is done.” He announced after ten minutes. He looked over his shoulder at Sherlock but he just stared back in an unreal manner. John didn't really like it. He wanted fear and emotions but perhaps the second pill had been too much. He had to check on it when being back to his lab in London.

“The majority of you, an actual 87%, voted for the pony-play!” A roar came up and the crowd went wild. John handed the tablet back and had Sherlock taken off the cross and stage. He was being brought into a tent and the Emperor followed. In the meantime, human cattle was brought in to cheer up the crowd and make their waiting worthwhile. Soon there was screaming and agony all over the centre of Versailles.

***

In the meantime, Sherlock Holmes changed into a pony. He was naked and a harness came over his shoulders and waist as well as between his legs. His prick was caged in leather and so were his testicles. Little bells were attached to the fresh piercings. His arms were tied on his back so his hands touched the opposite elbows. A plug was pushed into his anus and lots of bushy dark hair hung down his legs now. The plug felt big but wasn't too heavy. A harness came around his head and a thick bit was pushed behind his teeth. There were blinders, too. Boots with horse-shoes were pulled over his calves and reached over his knees.

The Emperor watched everything. He wasn't aroused, this wasn't one of his many kinks but the masses liked it. The whipping had been a risk as had been the suggestion to shave his hair off.

Anyway, this was the outcome and it was the best that could have happened to his rebel.

And his rebel started to shift. John picked up a crop and hit him on the thigh.

“Stay.” A simple order and he stayed on the spot. A red mark showed on his leg.

“Shall we attach the hansom, Your Majesty?” Someone asked and John nodded. Two wooden bars were attached to his sides. There was one with an attached plug left in the middle and the person who handled everything carefully looked at the Emperor.

“Proceed.” The man shoved the handle into the human pony and Sherlock started to move and whimper. Sherlock realised now that the plug with the tail wasn't filled out. Now it was plug in plug. He made a weird giggling sound from behind the bit.

“Stop that.” A bit louder and again accompanied with a lash on his chest this time. Sherlock sobbed.

The last thing to humiliate him further was a black feather on top his head. John stood in front of him.

“You will pull the hansom outside with me sitting in it. If you stop moving, I will whip you. If you move into the wrong direction, I will whip you. If you don't move like a horse, I will whip you. Meaning, you will lift up your legs with every single step. And you will throw your head around, up, and down it goes. Show me.” Sherlock stomped on the ground and moved his head.

The Emperor laughed.

“I need to write a program for that for the bloody collar.” He moved to sit on the hansom and took the reins.

“Move.” Sherlock pulled and the bit tore into his mouth. He leant forward and the hansom with John inside started to move slowly out of the tent. The first vampires who saw him screamed and shouted and dropped their victims at once.

Sherlock saw many dead humans on the ground and he almost became sick. He forced his eyes on the way before him and concentrated on pulling with all his strength, repeating the motions. Once and again the whip hit him somewhere and he changed directions when being pulled to the side.

The Emperor made him walk three times around the crowd and also allowed the camera close to film him in his attire.

John brought him back up on the stage for the last time after this ordeal was over. He was naked again but still wore the head-harness minus the feather.

“I will retire now and I sincerely hope you are pleased with your new Emperor.” The crowd went wild again and John left. Sherlock was led back on the wooden cart and it took all his strength not to collapse.

Today was the first day he really wished he had died in the sewers.


	7. Chapter Seven

Sherlock was too weak to shower himself and John still didn't want anyone else to do these things. So, it was him who placed him in the tub and washed him including his hair.

Sherlock just let everything happen and only whimpered sometimes. John also towelled him dry and brought him back into the bedroom.

“If you make it, you can join me. If not, stay where you are.” John went to bed. Sherlock was on the carpet. He still froze and felt so cold.

Very slowly he robbed over the carpet and finally reached the bed. He pulled himself up because he needed the warmth and not because of the Emperor's company. He suppressed a groan and made it onto the mattress. John didn't acknowledge his presence when he carefully took the free side of the blanket and moved beneath it. His teeth shuttered and his body was cold as ice when he closed his eyes and rested his hurting head on the pillow.

He fell asleep with the Emperor's fingers carding through his hair.

***

John read his book until the next morning and had a closer look at Sherlock then. He didn't wake him though. He looked haunted, weak, and totally exhausted. He lifted up the blanket and looked at the piercings. They weren't inflamed and he let go of the blanket.

He got out of bed and dressed for business. Erik picked him up and John left two guards behind.

It took Sherlock several more hours until he finally woke. He quietly groaned and tore his eyes open. He was very thirsty and coughed. His body was made of pain and he gingerly touched his nipples.

His drug-induced brain held only few memories of the day before and Sherlock thought it was for the better. He looked around and there was bottled water on the table as well as fruits and sandwiches. But at first, he slumped into the bath and cooled his face.

He brought a towel placing it on the chair so he could sit at the table. He slowly drank some water and enjoyed being alone. He also ate two sandwiches. They were fresh and tasty and didn't make him sick. He carefully leant back against the chair and closed his eyes.

He listened into the room and heard quiet voices from nearby. He made out Erik's but didn't know the other. It surely wasn't the Emperor.

He wondered what John would do next. What more would he have to endure now that he lost his virginity. He also wondered if he would have to travel in that cage every time they were going places. But perhaps it was his fate. The Emperor couldn't lose his face to the masses and cuddle his personal rebel. Sherlock quietly snorted.

He decided to endure everything without words. He would always obey but nothing more. Probably the collar could make him talk and he wondered what it would make him say.

Right then John dashed inside looking so very cheerful.

“You are up. Very good, pet. And you ate your meal. Even better. We are leaving tonight for Rome. Get ready.” Sherlock just stood and did nothing more. John raised a brow.

“What? Get dressed.” He said sternly and Sherlock didn't move. He simply looked at him.

“Have you lost the ability to speak?” Still no reaction and only then John found there were no clothes for Sherlock. He opened a cupboard and took both a t-shirt and track pants. He threw over to where Sherlock stood and they fell on the ground.

“Now get the fuck dressed.” John hissed and left again. Sherlock slowly picked up the clothes and had to stay on his knees for a while because he was too weak to get up. He pulled the t-shirt over his head while being on his knees and sat down. His behind still hurt and suddenly he remembered the cucumber. He pulled the track-pants over his legs and stood. He felt a bit better being dressed.

Two guards entered the room and brought him downstairs where the cage was waiting for him. Again, there were bottles inside. Sherlock was used to it by now and he didn't care too much. The box with him inside was transported away and into the plane. A few hours passed and he ended up in another palace but not in a basement. His cage was brought directly into the bedroom.

No one spoke to him and he just settled down leaning against the bars. He waited for his next painful treatment.

***

He must have fallen asleep because he only woke when John entered the bedroom.

“Why are you still caged?” John asked but how the hell should Sherlock know? John opened the box.

“Get out.” Sherlock crawled outside and sat on his heels waiting for his orders. He saw that the Emperor was irritated by his behaviour.

John ripped open the door.

“Get the box out of my bedroom. Whoever is responsible for the transport of my rebel will report to me tomorrow morning.” He kicked the box out and slammed the door.

“And what is wrong with you, slut?” Sherlock didn't react. John sat in an armchair spreading his legs.

“Come here.” Sherlock crawled between his legs.

“Listen to me. You are no fun if you don't speak to me. I don't want a bloody robot or sex-doll. I want my rebel-boy back. So, get a grip on yourself, am I understood?” He looked at him. Sherlock decided to grant him a nod.

“Not good enough.” He backhanded him hard and Sherlock fell down.

“Get up and try better.” Sherlock got back up and moved his lips. He actually exhaled the words.

“Yes, Sir.” John was clawing into his hair with all his fingers.

“Your behaviour is outrageous. Are you insane to provoke me like this?” Sherlock shook his head. John pushed him back and stood.

“I don't like this.” He looked thoughtful and finally rang for his doctor. While they waited Sherlock kept kneeling on the carpet and the Emperor walked around him.

“I am a bloody doctor myself and I have never seen a reaction like this. It's either you are an Oscar worthy actor or I have invented something new by torturing and humiliating you. Either way it's fascinating.” The doctor was led inside by a guard. It was the same doctor who had taken care of Sherlock before back in London.

“Be of use.” John said and gave him room.

“Your Majesty.” The doctor acknowledged the Emperor and knelt by Sherlock's side.

“Are you feeling any pain?” Sherlock pointed at his nipples, his thighs and generally his back.

“What about your face?” He had seen the Emperor's hand imprinted there. Sherlock nodded.

“You can still hear and feel but you can't speak.” No reaction.

“Can you still speak?” Sherlock nodded.

“But you don't want to elaborate.” Another nod.

“It's only yes or no or simply following an order.” Again with the nodding.

“He just spoke very, very quietly to me but not much. It was more an exhaling.” The Emperor added.

“He spoke after you hit him, Your Majesty?” The doctor carefully asked.

“Actually, yes.” The doctor thoughtfully looked at Sherlock and stood.

“I am convinced it's some sort of shock.”

“His life isn't in any danger?” John asked.

“No. Just don't leave him all by himself. I am not convinced he wouldn't harm himself.”

“I see. Very well. You can go now.” The doctor bowed and left.

John looked back at Sherlock.

“It seems I almost broke you. Well, of course I wanted to break you but not like this. Bloody hell, am I supposed to pamper you? Mollycoddle you? Perhaps I am going to fuck you again. Perhaps it will wake you up.” Now Sherlock shrugged and John slanted his eyes.

“Are you giving me the middle-finger without words, rebel-scum?” Now Sherlock looked up and nodded.

***

John roared with anger and flew towards Sherlock. He landed right on top of him and they rolled over the carpet. His fingers were in his hair.

Sherlock moved with him and held on to his body but did not react in any other way.

John tore off his clothes. No, he actually shredded them. His fingernails had grown, his eyes were burning red and his fangs were longer than ever before. He had lost control.

He threw Sherlock around like a ragged doll. He crashed his body on the ground and scratched his skin bloody. His tongue moved over Sherlock's neck and he tilted his head in a silent invitation.

John growled and sank his teeth into the skin beneath him. After a few minutes Sherlock's hands fell down and he was gone. John poked him but nothing. He let go and furiously looked around. The room was torn to pieces. His eyes returned to the human beneath him. He had almost sucked him dry but he was still alive. John could feel it. With shaking limbs he pushed him away.

Had this been the rebel's intention? Did he want to be killed? John wasn't sure. Perhaps he really had become mad after yesterday. It was a fascinating problem he wanted, needed, to solve.

Perhaps he should leave him alone for a while, get him into hospital for some much-needed rest, good food and some spa-events. He snorted.

In the meantime, he would return to bottled blood and travel through his Empire. The rebel would be safe with his guards. He also would leave Erik behind even though he needed him around for business but they could skype if needed.

He sighed but knew it was for the better.

***

Sherlock woke in a hospital bed. He curiously looked around. He had never been to a hospital because only very important sex-slaves or business-slaves were worthy enough to receive such a treatment. Rebels obviously weren't.

It smelled clean. The room was very nice and so was the bedding. He had a window looking out at a park with lots of plants and trees. He wore a gown and felt rather good. Had his behaviour earnt him this?

After the Emperor had lost it and had almost drunk him empty, well. It had been a risk but it also had been worth it.

The door opened and Sherlock turned his head. Erik entered the room carrying a bag.

“You are awake. That's great.” He came closer and looked him over. Sherlock didn't reply.

“I know, I know. The Emperor arranged this stay for you. You should be grateful.” Sherlock snorted and looked away.

“I brought you some clothes as well as fruits. I heard one is supposed to bring fruits.” He shrugged and arranged everything on the table. He also unpacked books.

“I am sorry I brought these things upon you. It has been my fault because I let you in and help me. The Emperor wasn't amused and he had to do something for the masses.” Sherlock closed his eyes.

“Anyway, he left me behind to look after you. He didn't say anything about books but he also didn't forbid them. You have to stay and rest for about two more days. Afterwards I will take you back to England.” Sherlock was curious by now and tried to look at the books.

“The Emperor won't return for a month. I have no idea what he will do next.” Sherlock decided to enjoy the stay in here.

“You are allowed to roam the place. There is a pool and massage available. And please, don't try anything stupid.” Erik tried to look into his eyes but Sherlock looked over his head.

“Anyway, I will be back in two days’ time. See you then, Sherlock.” He left without turning back again.

Sherlock exhaled and got out of bed to rummage through the books. There was a crime novel, a horror book, a psycho-thriller as well as some classics. He picked the crime novel and sat by the window. He lost himself and time reading until a human slave entered the room bringing his food. There was a guard present and she didn't look at him.

Sherlock ate slowly and enjoyed his meal because it was great. He hadn't eaten anything that good in ages. Actually, since his brother had cared for him. Again, he closed his eyes remembering their time together. He had grown up with rebels, always led a rebel's life. And when his brother had been killed, he had become the leader.

And now? He was the Emperor's plaything, his rebel-boy. Scum. He snorted. But still he wasn't devastated enough to end his life. He had a responsibility to fight the vampires, most of all their leader. The Emperor.

And he kept waiting for his chance. Until then he would keep trying. Be stubborn, submissive, depressive, whatever he could think of, whatever made the Emperor react. Or clueless.

***

The two days passed with reading and swimming and even walking outside in the park. Afterwards he was picked up by Erik and actually expected the cage but he was just taken into a car and they rode to the airport. After a long time, he actually sat on a seat with a seat-belt on.

Sherlock wondered if Erik was allowed to do this or if the Emperor simply didn't care enough because he was away doing whatever business an Emperor did.

They finally returned to Buckingham Palace and Sherlock was brought back into the Emperor's room. He hadn't spoken to Erik or any other vampire. There had been the doctor again and even to him he didn't speak. The next day Erik tried again to cheer him up.

“I wondered what you would like to do and thought about horseback-riding. Would you like that?” Sherlock actually thought about it and finally nodded. But when he stood in the stable and saw the reins and bits he considerably paled and swayed on the spot. He had to sit on a hay-stack and he didn't even have to act.

Erik came up pulling two horses behind and understood.

“I am so stupid...” He shook his head but Sherlock stood up again and took one horse. He led it outside and jumped up followed quickly by Erik. Slowly they started to move and it was good. The sun was up and Sherlock held his head up. The moment they reached a wood they started to run. Finally, some colour returned to Sherlock's face.

They returned hours later and Sherlock ate a lot. Erik stayed a while but still they didn't talk. This lasted for several days until Erik suggested an excursion into the mainland for a riding-trip. Sherlock was listening carefully and agreed. Everything was better than staying in here. They rode up by car and again there was no cage for him. They stayed in a manor and Sherlock was free to move. There were some house-slaves and Sherlock tried to avoid them as best as he could. When he walked around the house before dinner, he thought it smelled weird close to the tree-line but there was nothing when he looked. He wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

Dinner was quiet and Erik joined him in front of the fire to read. They had reached a companionable silence but Sherlock was convinced he reported back to the Emperor.

The next day they rode through the landscape, through the wood and over the fields. His hair flew in the wind and it was great. Sherlock felt free. Almost.

***

The smell became more intense and he noted the guards getting restless. He wondered what was going on but Erik wouldn't say anything about it. And Sherlock didn't want to break the spell.

He had a weird feeling as if something was going to happen. Soon. But what? He was getting as restless as the vampires around him. But they hadn't stopped him from roaming the park or cancelled his riding-time with Erik. Sometimes he even hung around in the stables by himself. Because seriously, where could he run to?

A few more days passed without anything happening at all. Sherlock had stumbled over a lake in the woods and had asked Erik if they could go there so he could have a swim. For several seconds Erik stared at him but then just shrugged. The next morning, he brought swimming trunks for Sherlock. They looked at each other and Erik insisted on wearing them.

Sherlock would have gone naked. He hadn't even expected swimming trunks.

Erik sat by the water and read his book. Sherlock walked into the water. It was clear and cold. It felt good on his scarred body. It soothed his skin, especially his pierced nipples. The thick platinum rings glittered in the sunshine. He threw his body into the water and dove several metres. He felt alive again after so many months and he almost was close to tears.

He swam for half an hour until he returned. Stepping out of the water he picked up his towel. And suddenly there was the smell only more intense than ever. Erik quickly stood and his eyes looked around. They hadn't brought any guards because these were the Emperor's grounds and he felt absolutely safe.

Now Erik tried to reach his mobile but the thing that jumped out of the woods was too fast. Sherlock stood as if nailed to the ground. He watched Erik being killed. The thing looked like a huge wolf, more like a horse-sized wolf actually. He bit right through Erik's body and shook the flesh like mad. He also bit off the head and Sherlock stared until the dust had settled.

The wolf slowly turned and quietly walked up to him. Their heads were the same height and weird as it was Sherlock wasn't scared. Vampires had always frightened him but this animal or whatever it was didn't.

They locked eyes and they seemed strangely familiar to Sherlock. Then the wolf slobbered his tongue over Sherlock's face and growled but it didn't sound dangerous. Sherlock brought up his hands but laughed.

“Stop that, you.” And he buried his hands into his fur. He felt his warm body and moved his hands through it. It felt wonderful.

Suddenly the wolf nudged him. It seemed he wanted him to follow. Sherlock wondered if this was his chance to escape. But what would it mean for him? What about the wolf? And then it hit him. This was a werewolf. He swallowed. But obviously he didn't want to hurt him. He decided to follow the big wolf. But was it a big bad wolf? He had no idea.

He slung the towel around his neck and walked by his side. Deeper in the woods were two more wolves who curiously walked around him and sniffed him. They walked together and reached a Jeep. There was ear-crushing bone-crunching and there stood two men and one woman. One of them was his brother. Mycroft Holmes. The former rebel-leader he thought was dead. Killed on a mission before his eyes.


	8. Chapter Eight

The men took clothes out of the car and dressed. Sherlock was speechless and his brother only came closer when he was dressed.

“Brother-mine, I am sorry it took me so long.” He handed him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Sherlock automatically took it and dressed. He was used to being ordered around.

“I thought you were dead.” Suddenly he started to shake and his voice was barely audible.

“I went down in the fight and I would have been dead if Greg here wouldn't have saved me. He bit me and made me a wolf.” He pointed to a grey-haired man who looked nice.

“And you might remember Anthea. She was with me back then.” Sherlock looked at her with his arms around his body. His body was hunched and he was sweaty.

“I do, of course, I do.” He whispered. The men took clothes out of the car and dressed. Sherlock was speechless and his brother only came closer when he was dressed.

“Brother-mine, I am sorry it took me so long.”

“I thought you were dead.” Suddenly he started to shake and his voice was barely audible.

“I went down in the fight and I would have been dead if Greg here wouldn't have saved me. He bit me and made me a wolf.” He pointed to a grey-haired man who really looked nice.

“And you might remember Anthea. She was with me back then.” Sherlock looked at her with his arms around his body. His body was hunched and he was sweaty.

“I do, of course, I do.” He whispered.

“Come with me. You are safe now.” Mycroft tried to move him into the Jeep but Sherlock shook his head.

“I am of no use. Why would you want me back? I failed as rebel-leader. I have become the Emperor's whore, his plaything. You must have seen it live on the telly.” He sobbed.

“I am his slave, his bitch. I am whatever he wants me to be.” He desperately cried. Mycroft pulled him into his arms and held him. They made it on the back-seat, Greg drove the car and Anthea sat on the passenger seat.

“You are Sherlock Holmes, the rebel-leader. You have been and you will be again. Together we will form a new rebellion and we will succeed.” Mycroft said. Sherlock kept crying until he fell asleep with his head on his brother's lap.

***

The guards found the ashes and other things being left behind by the lake hours later when Erik and Sherlock didn't return. They took everything and collected all the evidence. There were paw-prints in the mud and they decided the Emperor must be told right away.

They could feel his anger in their mind. He was their Emperor and he held power over every single one of them.

“I will be back tomorrow afternoon. I want to know exactly what happened and where. I also want to know who is responsible for this disaster. He was mine and he is gone. Someone will have to pay.”

The guard's leader was the one being killed first when the Emperor had returned. Afterwards another guard presented everything they had collected. John grabbed Sherlock's clothes and sniffed them.

“How stupid are you people? Did no one recognise this?” He waved the track-pants around.

“Werewolves, bloody werewolves!” He killed the next guard and called for a blood-donor. Someone just pushed a frightened girl into his room and shut the door again. John didn't mind at all. He grabbed her and sunk his teeth into her neck. He sucked her dry and dropped her body but it wasn't enough.

“Next!” He yelled and the door was opened again. A man was pushed inside and he killed him, too.

He belched and felt a bit better. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. Erik was dead. He had been his most trusted and now he was gone.

And Sherlock, his rebel-boy, was gone, too. Taken by werewolves. He had had no idea they were that close to his grounds. They had never really been a danger to his Empire or any other Empire before his. But now he wondered if they had ganged up with the human rebels.

He snorted. It wouldn't matter. They would be overpowered. Both human and furry scum.

He wondered to whom he could give Erik's position. He tried to remember persons and events from his past and finally he grinned. He would give it to the best trouble-shooter there had ever been. He had retreated hundreds of years ago but they had always had a good time hunting and ruling.

He would send for his old companion James Moriarty.

***

It took him a week to arrive and he wasn't alone. By his side was a tall, blond, male human. John raised a brow. James never had a mate before. That was new. He was curious.

He greeted him in his official reception-room. The blond knelt but James only bowed grinning sardonically. John stood and walked down the few steps from his throne. They stared into each other's eyes and finally hugged and hit each other on the shoulders shouting obscenities. The blond turned his head and watched. His green eyes were big. He probably never had seen his master like this.

“James, I need to talk to you. Privately.” John cast a look at the human male. He looked delicious but he wouldn't touch him. He belonged to James and only for him he would hold back.

“Sure. Where can I place him?” He ruffled his short hair. John noticed he was collared. Perhaps he would give James one of his new collars to play with.

“I will send him to your rooms. You and I will have dinner.” John smirked and James licked his lips. The man didn't look amused but simply cast his eyes.

“Sebby, don't fret. You know you are my one and only.” He smiled and the blond relaxed. John had him picked up and taken away.

“Well, John, what's up?” James asked while they walked through the aisles. They entered the Emperor's private rooms.

“Where is your personal rebel? I saw him on the telly.” James looked around.

“That's why you are here, James. He is gone. He was taken from me. My PA has been killed in the process. By weres!” John was beyond angry and James stared at him.

“Weres? Here? I thought them gone once and for all!” He shook his head.

“Yes, we all thought wrong. I could smell them on his clothes, on all the evidence we gathered at the scene.”

“They were actually on your grounds?” James asked and John nodded.

“Care for a drink?” John politely asked and both vampires grinned.

“Why do you even have to ask?” James wondered aloud.

“I don't. I am polite.” Then they laughed and John had brought several slaves up and into his room. They were both for sex and blood and the screams of fear and pain were heard everywhere inside and even outside the palace.

John realised James only drank them dry but didn't touch them sexually. He shook his head. He didn't understand.

***

Sebby sat on the bed and covered his ears. He had locked the door and hoped it would be enough. He didn't feel safe in here without James present. This was insane and he didn't like it. But of course, he didn't stand a chance. James had wanted to leave instantly when being summoned by the Emperor. And Sebby didn't want to be left behind even though James left the decision to him.

And now he waited for James to come back to him. He knew he would reek of rape and blood. Sebby felt jealous and also very, very stupid because he actually was in love with James Moriarty. But Sebastian also knew that James wouldn't touch the humans being on offer. He would drink them dry but nothing else. He was convinced about it because James Moriarty was his mate and he loved him.

So, if James was going to work for the Emperor they would have to stay here, in London, in this bloody palace. And he was a human after all. Lucky him, he wasn't a rebel, not in the common sense anyway.

He had watched Sherlock's public humiliation on the telly with James. And he actually had felt pity for the man. He had looked at James and the unspoken question was right there. And Moriarty had seen it. He had assured him he would never do such a thing to him.

In the meantime, the screaming had stopped and Sebby expected James back any minute. Hopefully he would shower and brush his teeth before coming to bed. Sebby didn't touch the meal that had been brought for him. He would have thrown up listening to the noises.

And right he was because the door was unlocked. Sebby looked up. He knew James had a key, as well. His eyes widened because James was covered in blood and gore.

“Yes, yes, I know. I'll shower first.” He was high as a kite and almost danced into the bath. Sebby closed his eyes. He reached under the blanket and pulled out the plug he wore to be prepared. He threw it under the bed and waited for James to return.

When he did, he jumped right on the bed. Sebby lifted the blanket and James huddled close. He always enjoyed his body-warmth. Now he pressed his face against Sebby's chest and closed his eyes. He even sighed.

“What is it?” Sebby quietly asked pulling him closer.

“He wants me to stay here and be his new advisor. It means we have to move here and will travel with him. Naturally I want you with me.” He didn't look up.

“Do we have to live in the palace?” Sebby carefully asked.

“At the beginning, yes. I must be available at short notice. Later we can look for our own place. And our agreement still stands, whenever you want, you'll come along. You don't have to.”

“I am not staying here all by myself. No way. Plus, I can be of use and you know it.”

“I know that, Sebby. Your skills will be of use.” Sebby hummed and was appeased.

“I really hope you don't expect me to entertain you...” James murmured.

“I hoped but it's all fine. I heard you had fun tonight. Now you will rest. I am waiting.” Sebby kissed him on the head and moved down on his back pulling him with. James let it happen.

“You are the best, Sebby.” Another murmur and then his body stilled.

Sebastian could feel that James in fact hadn't had sex. He was only full to the brim with blood. He smiled and kept holding him through the night.

***

Sherlock slowly woke and moved around a bit. It was warm, it smelled nice and he was comfortable. He blinked his eyes open and carefully turned his head. And then he suddenly remembered.

His brother was alive. His brother was a werewolf. He was free. The Emperor was gone, at least for the moment he was.

He sat up and inhaled the earthy air. There were voices but not too close. He rolled out of bed and found a dressing-gown. He looked out of the window. The place was small. It wasn't a palace or a manor, it was a simple wooden hut but everything looked tidy and nice. He looked for the bath and found it behind the next door. He relieved himself, drank directly from the tap, and freshened up a bit. Then he followed the voices and hoped to find his brother.

He found the kitchen where several people or wolves were assembled, both men and women. Mycroft was amongst them as well as the grey-haired man from yesterday. They looked close and good together.

“Brother-dear, you are up. Come here and have breakfast.” Mycroft stood and pulled him into the group. Sherlock didn't look at anyone but they all greeted him kindly. He was put on a chair, given rolls and everything as well as a mug with coffee. He slowly reached out for it as if he wasn't used to that. And he wasn't, was he?

He finished the scrambled eggs and licked his lips. At once someone prepared more and placed it in front of him. Sherlock was surprised and it showed. Then there were children coming inside. They stopped dead looking at him.

“Who is this?” A little boy asked.

“This is Sherlock, my brother.” Mycroft said.

“But he is a girl.” Sherlock almost choked and paled extremely. Of course, the boy meant his long hair but Sherlock remembered the stage. He felt very sick all of a sudden. He jumped off the chair and ran away already feeling the bile rise.

Mycroft ran after him. The pack at once felt uneasy but they would wait for him to come back. The moment Mycroft entered the bedroom he already heard him retch. He followed him into the bath where Sherlock knelt in front of the toilet. He just held his hair back and up. He waited until Sherlock was done and helped him stand. He made him sit in an armchair and cleaned his face. Sherlock cried and he shook all over. He held on to his brother and muttered words against his body.

“I am not of use. I am worthless. I am scum. He broke me. He made me his bitch. How can you still love me?” He sobbed and Mycroft just held him.

“You are not worthless. You have been tortured and humiliated. He raped you and hurt you. But you are still my brother, still the rebel and we all love you. You are part of my pack now.”

“Who is the grey-haired man?” Sherlock wiped over his eyes and looked at his brother.

“So, you have noticed. Well, his name is Gregory and he is my mate.”

“Are you happy?” Sherlock asked reaching for a tissue-box.

“Yes, very much.” Sherlock nodded.

“That's good, very good.” Sherlock looked at him and suddenly blurted out.

“Could you cut my hair? Please?” Sherlock was actually pleading.

“Don't you ever beg me for anything ever again, do you hear me? And yes, I certainly could.” Sherlock smiled.

“Let me clean the bath. Sit here and rest a bit. I'll get the needed tools.” Mycroft smiled and gently touched his face. Sherlock just closed his eyes and relaxed.

Mycroft flushed and cleaned and flushed again. He wiped the seat and cleaned the tiles, too. He cast a look at Sherlock but he seemed to be fine. He returned to the kitchen where only Gregory was left.

“He wants his hair cut.” Mycroft said.

“It's understandable, isn't it?” Greg replied.

“I hope little Pete doesn't take it personally?” Mycroft asked.

“He was a bit shocked and came to me. I tried to explain and he understood because he actually had secretly watched everything on the telly.” Greg sighed and shrugged.

“He is a smart were.” Mycroft smiled.

“You like him.” Greg wondered.

“Yes, I do. Why wouldn't I?” Mycroft looked at him.

“I don't know. I just thought, I mean, you didn't... Just forget what I said.” Greg shook his head and Mycroft decided to let it go for now.

“I'll get the needed tools then, shall I?” Mycroft said and Greg simply nodded. They smiled a bit stupidly and Mycroft returned to his brother.

“Who does normally live here?” Sherlock was standing in front of the window looking outside.

“Greg and me.” Mycroft answered.

“But who were all the other people?” Sherlock wanted to know.

“Members of the pack. They live around here.” Mycroft explained. Sherlock kept looking outside.

“I brought the things to cut your hair.” Sherlock quickly turned around.

“Good. Very good. Where?” Sherlock was excited.

“Sit on the toilet-lid. The hairs will come off the tiles easily. Is that OK?” He asked.

“Yes, wherever. It's all fine as long as they come off.” He sat down turning his back on his brother.

“He forced you to let it grow, didn't he?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, he liked to rake through it, used it to pull me around or after him.” Sherlock replied.

“I see. It's a shame though because you have wonderful hair.”

“Cut it off, Myc.” Sherlock insisted and Mycroft smiled. He had wondered if Sherlock gave in but he didn't. And Mycroft started to cut until it was rather short and he shaved out the neck, as well.

“Here, have a look. If you hate it, you may yell at me.” Mycroft offered and Sherlock stood. He looked into the mirror and saw a different person. He smiled.

“Thank you. I won't need to yell at you.” He simply said and left the room. Mycroft sighed and took all the hair throwing it away outside the room.

“So, if this is Greg's and your place, where are you staying now?” Sherlock asked after his brother was back.

“We are sleeping outside.” Sherlock looked shocked.

“Outside?” He asked.

“Our fur keeps us warm as well as other things.” He gently smiled and Sherlock understood. His brother and Greg were deeply in love with each other and he envied them. Would he ever be loved like that? Probably not, used up as he was. But he was happy for them, very much so.

“Listen, isn't there a smaller place I could live in, so you two can move back in? I don't like the arrangement.”

“I am sure we can find something for you. I just didn't want to leave you all by yourself at the beginning in case of nightmares or panic attacks.” He seriously looked at his brother.

“I know and it surely was for the better. But I have to get a grip back on myself, live my life, become a rebel again.” His eyes were burning.

“Sounds good to me.” They returned into the living-room where Sherlock listened to their conversations for a few hours, looked at the different people coming and leaving again and actually felt the love and adoration they had for their leaders, Mycroft, and Greg.

He fell asleep in his armchair and Greg placed a blanket over his still too thin body.

***

Mycroft and Greg left him and walked through the woods outside.

“We need to have a doctor look at him. I mean, he is so weak and too thin. He will always be confronted with pieces of his past that will shock him or even give him a panic attack like the one from just before. He needs to talk to someone professional. But I have to admit, I liked to see the fight in him just now.” Greg took Mycroft's hand.

“Yes, I agree with everything you just said. He has already asked for his own place. He wants us to have the house back because I told him we slept outside.” Mycroft grinned.

“He probably still has problems imagining us as wolves.” Greg mused and Mycroft shrugged.

“We need to find someone who looks after him during the first few days, maybe weeks. He is the only human within our pack and he does need protection. We don't know about the vampire's intel but I am sure the Emperor is really very, very pissed.” They both returned very thoughtful to their house and talked to some other members of their pack. And they found him a place to stay. There was an old hut deep in the woods and the were who had lived there had died several weeks ago. Greg ordered the place to be cleaned and new things brought in.

“We can show him tomorrow and see if he likes it.” Greg suggested.

“Yes, plus we can watch how he reacts because of the protection we are thinking of.”

“Perhaps you should go with him, alone, and talk to him.” Mycroft nodded.

“Yes, I think so, too. But tonight, we will be having some guests over and feed my darling-brother.” He told Sherlock exactly that and left it to him to appear or not.

“You don't have to if it's too much and no one will be angry if you leave early. But we house these dinner-parties now and again to talk to members of our pack as well as other packs. I thought you might like the company and listen to the things our life consists of.” Mycroft said.

“I don't know, Myc, it might be too much. But I am curious and I will attend even though I have nothing good to wear. I can't appear in my track-pants to your dinner-party, can I?”

“No one has clothes for dinner-parties, Sherlock. There will be wolves around, as well. So just freshen up and join us.” Mycroft left to prepare for the evening and Sherlock kept thinking about it.

At last, he decided to join the weres for dinner. Plus, he had had meals all by himself enough for a lifetime. He slowly approached the living-room and heard the cheery voices; they were laughing and sometimes something fell down. He wondered what was going on and opened the door.

He entered chaos. The large table was crowded except for one chair. There were some children again as well as several wolves running through the room. Sherlock wondered why they were just as big as normal German shepherds but then decided he didn't want to burden his brain with these questions.

They all turned their heads when he came closer. Mycroft stood.

“Sherlock, please. Come over here and sit down.” One wolf moved up and nudged him. And it made him smile. He didn't touch back though not knowing what was appropriate. He sat by his brother's side and looked at the food on the table. Naturally there was a lot of meat, both raw and cooked. He licked his lips and at once there were several plates beneath his nose. He chose a steak and some potatoes and slowly started to eat. And it was good. He was very, very hungry. Greg poured him water but Sherlock eyed the alcoholic beverages. He hadn't been allowed to drink wine or beer very often but he had always liked it. Mycroft poured him some wine and soon enough everyone was talking to everybody again. Sherlock just ate and listened to the things being said.

Sherlock almost felt high with all the positive life around him. He watched the younger wolves settling by the fire while the others kept sitting at the table. Some of them changed into wolves and walked away not without having said their good-byes.

After Greg had left the table Sherlock turned to his brother.

“This was good. Thank you so much. You have no idea what it does to me and what it means to be part of a family again.” He slung his arms around him and held him tight. Mycroft hugged him back and rubbed his palms over his back. He could actually feel the welts and scars and he swallowed.

“I would like to retire now. Do you have any books somewhere?” Sherlock asked.

“Sure, I'll bring them in a minute.” Sherlock stood and smiled at the others waving good-bye. He slowly left and walked directly into the bath. He relieved himself and brushed his teeth. He was fed and felt great. Now he was actually tired. He hoped for a night without nightmares.

He climbed into bed and waited for his brother to bring him books.

Mycroft found him fast asleep half hanging in the pillows with the light still on. He smiled and placed him under the blanket so his body wouldn't hurt due to its position. He left a night-light on and left the books on the night-stand.

***

Sherlock slept deep and dreamless. He woke and for once felt great. There was no fear and the noises coming from inside the house were family. He smiled and quickly got up to get ready for the day.

He entered the kitchen to find breakfast. The woman there greeted him happily and provided a full English. He licked his lips. God, how long had it been? He sat at the kitchen table because it was nice and warm in here and the woman didn't mind. He drank his last cup of coffee leaning back in the chair and stretching out his legs when Greg entered the kitchen. And he seemed to be surprised.

“Sherlock, hey. Your brother is looking for you.” Sherlock twitched and sat up straight.

“I am sorry, I didn't know I had to report in. I will go right away.” He put his cup down and quickly stood.

“No, that wasn't what I meant...” But Greg was too late, Sherlock had already hurried away.

“Now that wasn't very sensible, was it?” A woman chided and Greg worried his lips.

In the meantime, Sherlock had found his brother in the living-room. He was reading some documents and looked up when Sherlock hurried up to him.

“Sherlock, what's wrong?” He raised a brow but wasn't worried. Sherlock didn't smell of fear or panic, just questioning.

“I woke and went outside to find breakfast. The nice woman in the kitchen gave me breakfast and I ate it there. I also had coffee. Greg came and told me you were looking for me. I am sorry. I didn't know I had to see you first in the morning to report but I can see it clearly now since you are the leader of the pack, together with Greg, and I...” Mycroft had slowly stood and touched his brother's arm.

“Sherlock, will you please stop ranting?” He quietly said and Sherlock stopped.

“I was just wondering if you were up yet because I found you a place. Perhaps you like it. You can stay there by yourself but I want to have protection with you during the first days or weeks.“ Sherlock looked utterly surprised.

“Oh.” His heartbeat slowed. They looked at each other and Mycroft could see the insecurity in his eyes.

“It's fine. You assumed something because you still are my rebel, aren't you?” Sherlock's face showed a small smile and he nodded.

“Perhaps deep inside I still am.” They hugged each other.

“Would you like to have a look at the place?” Mycroft asked finally.

“Yes, absolutely. And protection is fine with me. I understand.” Sherlock said. Mycroft was pleased and they left after Mycroft had finished his work. Sherlock waited outside and looked around a bit. It actually was some sort of compound fenced in all the way. Sherlock still had no idea where he was, if he even was still in Britain or if the weres just were all British.

He watched a group of children being taught maths and listened in for a bit. And he saw how he could make himself useful, not as a rebel but as a teacher. Because actually, he had no idea if he would be able to fight again. He didn't know what would happen to him if he ever faced vampires again.

He probably would find out soon enough.


	9. Chapter Nine

Sherlock moved into the hut and found it a wonderful place. It was in the midst of a clearing surrounded by woods. He wasn't disturbed by anything loud but in a short distance, there must be a brook because he heard the water.

The were for his protection didn't bother him much. Sometimes he moved in circles around the hut, sometimes Sherlock invited him inside but the were denied. He never wanted anything to drink or food and always left for it.

Several weeks passed and Sherlock slowly recovered. One morning he stood in the bath and gingerly touched the rings inside his nipples. He actually had never thought about removing them. But now he simply wanted them to come out. He pulled and held the ring up to look at it. Then he looked at the tiny hole inside his nipple. He pulled a face but only for a second. Then he removed the second one. He picked them up and decided to throw them into the brook.

He left his hut and started to walk. He felt the earth and leaves beneath his feet because he wore no shoes. It was warm enough and he loved the feeling. He stood by the water and had a last look at the platinum. And then he threw them into the brook and turned away.

He felt several pounds lighter and decided to see his brother and the others. The wolf for his protection was his company on the way and Sherlock liked it.

He entered the place and followed the voices. They were actually excited and lots of people were running in and out carrying stuff. They actually carried weapons. Sherlock raised a brow.

Inside the living room, there was his brother with Greg hunched over a map and discussing something. His brother seemed to be insisting and Greg looked sceptical. Suddenly they both looked up.

“Sherlock, it's good to have you here. Come over and have a look. I would have sent for you anyway.” Sherlock was very curious by now and stepped up to cast a look at the map. At once he saw it was a map of London. He swallowed.

“What are you up to?” He asked.

“We have intel that the Emperor has a new confidant. A new PA, as you have called it. Rumour has it that it is the infamous James Moriarty.” Sherlock paled.

“I have heard of him. It means there are two insane maniacs now who rule the Empire.”

“Our spy tells us Moriarty has a mate with him. A human called Sebastian.” Greg added.

“So? What is so important about that fact?” Sherlock asked.

“We want to take him away and interrogate him.” Greg said.

“You can't be serious! Even if you succeed you would pull disaster upon us all, upon your pack and family.” Sherlock was beyond angry.

“If we could pull him over, he will be of great use.” Mycroft carefully said.

“Yes, well, surely of more use than I am. You know what? You do what you want. I will return to my hut.” Sherlock slowly turned away.

“You are a rebel, Sherlock!” Mycroft called after him.

“Am I?” He quietly asked and left.

Mycroft wanted to follow him but Greg held him back.

“No, leave him. He has to wake up by himself. He isn't ready yet.” Mycroft was worried but he also knew he had to take the chance and get to the human companion of Moriarty.

***

Sherlock was worried. Both Mycroft and Greg had left with experienced members of their pack. By now he also knew where he was. He wasn't in Britain anymore but in France. The channel wasn't far away and the weres had boats to cross over.

He sat in front of his hut and was angry. Mostly he was angry with himself because he had actually proved he wasn't useful. His time as a rebel, even rebel-leader, was definitely over. He buried his head in his hands and quietly groaned.

“Sherlock?” A voice asked and Sherlock jumped up panting. There was a teen were standing in front of him.

“Yes? What do you want?” Sherlock asked calming down a bit.

“I didn't mean to be a bother. But we are all very worried about you. You didn't go with your brother. You don't join meals with us. We wondered if you don't like our company anymore.” He looked up at him.

“And who might _we_ be?” Sherlock asked.

“We are the younger ones who always settle by the fire after dinner. We would like you to join us again.”

“What do you expect of me?” Sherlock asked sitting down again.

“Your company.” The answer was smart and Sherlock smiled.

“What for?” He kept asking.

“We feel responsible for you now that your brother has gone to fight. We don't want you to be here all by yourself. You need to be with your pack.” He sounded sincere.

“I am not a were. I am not a member of your pack.” Sherlock said.

“You are our leader's brother and he loves you. It makes you a member of the pack by default. You don't have to be a wolf.”

“I am the only human in a many-miles radius. Sometimes it's a bit too much for me, the noises, just everyone. Too many weres, too much of everything.” It was obvious that the young were didn't understand. He needed several minutes to ask another question.

“Perhaps you could come around to teach the younger ones?” He asked.

“Teach them what?” Sherlock wondered smiling.

“You are a grown-up with loads of experiences. You...” Now Sherlock stood again. He knew the young were didn't mean to be insensible but the wording had hurt. He didn't look at him when he walked back inside and closed the door behind him. He also locked it.

The young were swallowed and his head hung. He had no idea what had gone wrong and he slowly walked back.

***

It took several weeks for the group of werewolves to come back. They had lost two during the fight and achieved nothing. Greg had been injured and limped. Mycroft looked defeated.

Greg stayed a wolf for several days because it helped him to heal. Mycroft looked around the moment they came back but Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. Then he had other things to do. He needed to talk to the pack because of the two dead weres. He had to see to the other minor injuries his troop had suffered from.

But after several hours he finally asked the ones who were left behind to have a look after his brother and no one really knew until one of the younger ones came up to him.

“I believe it must be my fault. I went to see him because he didn't come here anymore. I wanted to know why and asked him many questions.” He looked stricken.

“And what fault are you talking about?” Mycroft asked.

“After my last question, he just walked inside and even locked his door.” He had tears in his eyes.

“Can you recall your conversation?” Mycroft asked pulling him to the side to talk to him without witnesses. The were told him everything word after word and naturally Mycroft understood. He wasn't angry with the young were, he was just sad. He explained it to him and he started to cry.

“I didn't mean to hurt him. How could I have known? I only meant well...” He was very sad and quickly left for his direct family, his parents, brothers, and sisters. Mycroft just let him. He needed to go and see Sherlock. Urgently.

But was he done here? He was a bit confused because he also worried about Greg a lot. That's why he went to see him first. He changed on the way and joined him in their bedroom. He settled close by his side but didn't wake him. He simply inhaled his mate's scent and closed his eyes.

***

“What's wrong? You smell worried and confused.” Greg asked several hours later when both had changed back. Mycroft sighed and reached out for him. They were both in bed. Greg pulled him into his arms and held him.

“It's Sherlock. Perhaps I was selfish. I shouldn't have brought him here to live with us.”

“Where else should he be living? It is too dangerous for him to live all by himself.” Greg said.

“Yes, it is. But he is the only human. He doesn't feel a member of the pack.” Mycroft quietly said.

“We are human.” Greg seriously said.

“You know exactly what I mean, my dear. And I do know my brother. He feels left out here. Plus, he feels absolutely and totally worthless. He believes he has nothing to offer to the community.”

“That's bloody stupid. He is a well-experienced man and...” Mycroft interrupted him.

“And there we go. That's what happened.”

“What?” Mycroft explained everything while he drew circles on his mate's body. They were quiet for many minutes.

“What are we supposed to do? I mean we can't leave him alone. And he isn't able to join the fights.” Greg wondered loudly.

“I will go and see him. I will offer to change him, to become a werewolf in our pack.”

“You can't just go and change someone, Myc. His life is not in immediate danger and he has no mate.” Greg was a bit shocked. Mycroft moved out of the embrace and sat up against the headrest.

“His mind is in immediate danger. I am afraid of him getting depressed and he might hurt himself. It just can't be. I have just found him again.” He roughly whispered.

“I know that, my love. But in the end, it will be his decision only. And if he decides to leave us, you will have to let him go.” Greg seriously looked at Mycroft. He didn't reply but got out of bed to get dressed.

***

Sherlock sat inside his hut. He was alone and he was hungry. All the food was gone and he had survived for many days with only greens from outside and some mushrooms. He had lost several pounds again and looked unhealthy. He didn't want to come out. He didn't want to join the pack. He wasn't a member. He only always was a visitor.

He had no idea what he wanted. His dark thoughts were interrupted when it knocked on his door.

“Go away!” He didn't even look up.

“It's me, Sherlock. Please open the door and let me inside.” Mycroft said.

“What for?” Sherlock asked.

“We need to talk.” Mycroft replied.

“You need to talk. I don't.” Sherlock still didn't move.

“Just please, brother-mine.” Sherlock sighed and slumped to the door. He stared at the lock for a minute but finally turned the key and moved back to sit against the opposite wall.

Mycroft opened the door. The room was almost dark because all the curtains were drawn. It also was smelly because the windows were closed and Sherlock hadn't left for days. His eyes turned towards the hunched figure of his brother leaning against the wall. He walked over and sat by his side.

“Talk to me.” He said nothing more and he also didn't touch him. Sherlock rested his forehead on his knees and his arms were slung around them. After many minutes he started to talk and his voice was completely without emotion.

“I am sure you have talked to the young were who came by. I know he meant well but he asked one question too many. I don't know what to do around here. I am not a member of the pack. I am the only human being amongst the werewolves. I am forced to live here because I can't go anywhere else. Because the bloody fucking Emperor would snatch me back into his bed and probably fuck me to death.” He snorted and wiped the tears from his face.

“I am not a rebel anymore, not even remotely. I am not able to fight. I am of no use.”

“You are talking rubbish and you know it. I agree you need something to do. The best you could always do was fight. And you will do so again. There are other things you could do, too, of course. First, I could change you, make you a were. Perhaps it would make it better for you. Second, you could kill yourself and all the hurt was over.”

Sherlock was shocked to the bones.

“You don't mean that, do you? You won't just bite me so I would change?” Sherlock roughly whispered. He looked at his older brother and it was the first time in his whole life that he was scared of him. Mycroft saw it, too. It had been his intention because he wanted him to wake up.

“No, I won't. But would you kill yourself because you can't see another option?” Mycroft asked.

“I admit I thought about it.” Sherlock quietly replied.

“Then it is my duty to tell you what you still can do.” Mycroft stood and Sherlock looked up.

“You actually want me to be thankful because you saved me from the Emperor and let me live here with you. I understand. And I was thankful, at the beginning I really was.”

“I don't expect you to be thankful. I expect you to behave like the man you were before.” Mycroft became louder.

“And that's exactly the point, isn't it? I am not the man I was before! I can't ever be the man from before again!” Sherlock shouted.

“You are a skilled fighter and a brilliant tactician. You...” Mycroft tried again.

“So now you are telling me it's my fault you failed because I didn't help with your plan?” He still was very loud and Mycroft recognised he should leave him be for now. He sadly looked at him and left his hut closing the door behind him. After a few steps, he heard him lock it again.

***

Mycroft only started to cry when he was alone with Greg. He held him tight and sobbed against his shoulder. He had told him what happened.

“He shouted at me.”

“Blow your nose, love.” He handed him a tissue-box.

“While you were out to see your brother, I was thinking about a solution, too.”

“And?” Mycroft wondered.

“And I think we should let him go. We get him over the border, help him with contacts and give him things to barter with.” Mycroft was speechless.

“You are betraying me. I can't believe what you've just said.” He shook his head and stepped away from Greg.

“It's what I think.” Mycroft calmed down and he was very pale.

“If that's what you think, then I should leave together with Sherlock.” He quietly said.

“Now you are talking bullshit!” Greg hissed angrily.

“Oh, I am talking bullshit?” Mycroft was very, very angry. Greg knew he was also very, very stubborn.

“Please, you are my mate. You can't just leave me.” He used a low voice to appease his mate.

“Sherlock is my brother. He is the only family I have. You should have thought better. Mate.” The last word was spoken acidly and now Greg paled.

Mycroft grabbed a backpack and stuffed several pieces of clothing inside. He also took a gun and several boxes with ammunition. Greg followed him through the house but wasn't able to stop him. Finally, Mycroft held two backpacks and he had also collected food for the way.

“Being without you will mean pain. Missing you will hurt my heart. You are my mate, Mycroft. Please think about it.” They looked at each other.

“You saved me and made me a were. I am forever grateful. I will miss you, too.” He turned around and left to get to Sherlock.

Greg fell on his knees and he cried. Fur started to spread and he growled. Then he whimpered. His nails grew as well as other parts. But he couldn't complete the change as quickly as he normally could. His mate was leaving him. He felt it inside his body. And it was hurting already.

***

Mycroft stomped through the wood. He could feel Greg's pain as if it was his own. And perhaps it was. His jaw tightened. He wouldn't go back. He would go with his brother. He had contacts and places to go, people, weres, to turn to.

Again, he knocked at Sherlock's door. This time the door was opened rather quickly.

“What happened?” Sherlock asked looking him over. Mycroft told him. And he cried. Sherlock slung his long arms around him and held him. After Mycroft had calmed down considerably, he simply took his bag, stuffed his few belongings inside, and stood by his side.

“Let's go.” Mycroft nodded.

“Let's go.” They left together. They walked south for several hours. They slept outside and Mycroft changed and hunted their food. Sherlock could survive with mushrooms and plants but his brother couldn't.

Several days passed until they reached the sea. They stood on top of the cliffs and looked at the waves.

“What now?” Sherlock asked.

“We wait.” Mycroft replied.

Soon after darkness another were approached them and greeted Mycroft. They whispered for a moment and then hugged each other. The man left again without acknowledging Sherlock at all.

“There is a boat hidden for us. We have to row for a bit but will be met by a cabin cruiser out on the sea.” Mycroft explained and they started to climb down the rocks. Sherlock just accepted his brother's plans. He was with him and it was enough. Nothing was expected of him and it felt good.

Sherlock only could row for about two hours and then his brother took over all by himself. He was a strong were after all and brought them to their destination. A rather large cabin cruiser was running in circles and they were let on board after they had destroyed their boat. Onboard the yacht were actually several humans as well as weres. Sherlock grabbed Mycroft's hand and stood stock-still. There were also vampires.

“Did you know?” He roughly asked starting to tremble already. But his brother shook his head.

“No, please, believe me, I didn't.” They stood as if nailed to the spot.

“Mycroft Holmes! I don't believe my eyes! Where is Greg?” A man stepped to the front and he smiled broadly. Mycroft's face lightened up.

“Timothy, it's good to see you.” Mycroft didn't elaborate.

“Meet Sherlock, my little brother.” He introduced him and Timothy held out his hand. Sherlock eyed it but Timothy was a human. He slowly reached out and shook it. But he didn't speak.

“Are you cold, mate? You are shaking.” He smiled and Sherlock helplessly looked at his brother.

“Timothy, I need to explain a great deal. Can we talk somewhere private?” Mycroft asked and now Timothy raised a brow. But he agreed.

“Sure. Follow me.” The others parted before them and they walked below deck. Sherlock was on his brother's heels and didn't look left or right. Only when they were inside a cabin and the door was closed, he relaxed again. Mycroft explained the situation to Timothy who listened to everything. There was only breathing when Mycroft had ended. Timothy looked at Sherlock who sat on the carpet with his eyes closed.

“It might be better if your brother stayed inside. Or, if he desires to get up on deck, let me know. I'll make Betty and Roy go into their cabin. It would only be for a short while and I'd appreciate it.” Timothy said and Mycroft simply nodded.

“You must be hungry.” But he looked only at Sherlock while saying so. He didn't react. Mycroft nodded his thanks.

“I'll bring you something myself.” Timothy left and Sherlock exhaled and relaxed.

“I am sorry. I am just a burden. You should leave me and go back to your mate. You are longing for him; I can actually feel it. And he will do the same. I don't want you to hurt.” But Mycroft shook his head.

“No, I won't leave you. What Gregory said about sending you away, it was just too much. It's nothing that you do with your family.”

“But it's something you'd do for the greater good. His pack. He is responsible for his whole pack.”

“Then he should concentrate on the pack and not find himself a mate.” Mycroft was getting angry again. Sherlock didn't reply.

Timothy returned holding a tray loaded with food, water, and some drinks. He arranged it on the table and left without a word.

“Sherlock, please, you need to eat.” Mycroft said looking at him. Sherlock slowly stood and came over looking at the food. Finally, he picked some cheese and an apple and sat on the bed. After having finished he got out of his shoes and rolled over. Mycroft pulled the blanket over him and sat down to eat only after he had looked out for his brother. Sherlock soon started to snore and Mycroft felt his pulse. It was beating slow and Mycroft left him behind to look for Timothy. He found him on deck talking to the vampires. They turned their heads at first but stayed. Mycroft stepped up and wanted to say something but the female vampire, Betty, was the first to speak.

“We understand. We worked for him when he was still one of the rulers and it was bad enough. We left when we could. We weren't important enough to be followed. Now we are helping Timothy as best as we can.” She smiled at him.

“I see.” Mycroft smiled, too. His diplomatic skills were perfect and in a world without vampires and other unholy creatures he might have made a great politician.

“Of course, we have heard what happened to your brother. And there must be so much more. I understand why he behaves as he does.” She shook his head.

“He once was the leader. A rebel. He has every reason to fight the Emperor and kill him.” Roy suddenly said.

"I actually hadn't heard about it. Betty and Roy only just told me. I have been at sea for a very long time." He looked shaken.

“I believe he is broken and I have no idea how to bring him back.” Everyone was clueless.

“We will bring you to shore in America. There still is a human government and the vampires over there aren't as strong as they are here. They even have some sort of co-existence. Would you like that or do you have plans of your own?” Timothy asked.

“If you could do that, we'd be forever grateful. We'll go to America and look after ourselves. If you have the chance, tell Gregory, but not too much. Just in case. You know.” Mycroft became quieter.

“Sure.” Timothy held Mycroft's shoulders and Betty gave him some addresses where he could find food, shelter, and money.

***

Sherlock didn't come out of the cabin. He only rarely ate but it was enough. Mycroft somehow enjoyed the journey because he could help onboard and with other things. It also helped that there were other weres he could change with.

The days flew by and three weeks later they reached the coast of New Hampshire. Timothy steered the cabin cruiser into a small harbour and it was absolutely idyllic. Sherlock finally came out of the cabin and nodded to Timothy. Mycroft grabbed him and pulled him along. He had already said his good-byes and thank-yous. 

There was a car by the harbour and the keys were hidden beneath it. Mycroft took them and Sherlock sat on the passenger seat. He curiously looked around and he seemed to breathe easier. He also seemed to show interest in their surroundings again. Mycroft thought it was good.

They rode for two hours north until he made the first break at a small diner by the road. And Sherlock actually followed him. Mycroft didn't comment but smiled.

“Sherlock, Timothy told me that over here vampires are...” But Sherlock interrupted him.

“Yes, I know that. I can deal with it. As long as they don't come too close. And why would they except for asking for an autograph of the Emperor's whore?” He snorted but kept going. Mycroft sighed and opened the door. It smelled of grease and fried things. Sherlock's stomach rumbled loudly and he sat down on a plastic-covered seat. A waitress showed up quickly.

“Coffee?” Both men nodded and she poured into the already provided mugs. Sherlock took milk and sugar. He sipped and closed his eyes in delight. And then he ordered several things to eat. Mycroft raised a brow but ordered something, too. They sat there for quite some time and even had a piece of cake afterwards. Sherlock had more coffee and leant back into the seat.

“I feel alive again...” He sounded thoughtful.

“It's good to hear that.” Mycroft replied and took his hand.

“Where are we going?” Sherlock asked.

“Timothy told me about a place in the mountains, a forest. There is an abandoned hut for us stocked with food and water. It's safe.” They looked at each other and finally, Sherlock stood.

“Let's go.” Mycroft left money on the table and they rode further north and deep into the mountains. They reached their destination and looked at everything. It was nice and clean and tidy. They liked it. There was enough food for about a fortnight and outside there was a well.

“The only thing we need is more chopped wood.” Mycroft said.

“I can...” Sherlock started to offer but Mycroft stopped him.

“I appreciate it, brother-dear, but you are still too weak. Get up some weight and do some sport. Then ask me again.” Sherlock pouted but knew Mycroft was right. 

Mycroft stood outside holding an axe. He sighed and started to chop. He was rather fit but this was something he had never done before. Inside Sherlock prepared dinner. He set up the little table and laid out cutlery and plates. He even put a flower pot in the middle he found on the window-sill. He actually felt good. The only thing that bothered him was his brother. He had left his mate for him. Now he was a were without a pack. That can't be good.

He, Sherlock, could live his life alone. It wouldn't bother him. But he couldn't expect it of his brother. So, he would try to gain some muscles, live a healthy life, and send him home one day.

Their dinner cooked and Sherlock looked outside for bushes with berries. He collected some and washed them. They would make a fine dessert and he smiled.

Mycroft watched his brother from his place by the wood-pieces he had chopped. He looked relaxed and much better than yesterday. He was happy for him. And he missed Gregory so much. He lifted the axe and wildly chopped some more cursing his mate for his stupid idea. Then he cursed himself for being such a stubborn prat. And finally, he cursed the bloody Emperor for taking Sherlock and hurting him so much.

When he was done chopping, they had wood for a very long time.

He was sweaty and just shed his clothes where he stood. He was a wolf, so what. The hut had a small bath with a shower in a tub and a sink. It was enough. They only had to think of pre-heating the hot water boiler but Sherlock had exactly done that. Mycroft stepped under the spray and dressed afterwards into track pants and a t-shirt. Only then he saw what Sherlock had prepared and he was surprised.

“Brother-dear, you have done great.” He praised and sat down. Sherlock placed their meal on the table and they had dinner. It was a quiet dinner but they were OK with that.

“Thank you for doing all this.” Mycroft said when having finished his dessert. His tongue was red, as Sherlock pointed out at once.

“It's the one thing I can do without failure. I always could.” He shrugged.

“Do you mind if I changed for some time?” Mycroft asked and Sherlock shook his head at once.

“Not at all. Go for a run. I am safe here.” Sherlock stood and started to wash the dishes. Mycroft shed his clothes on his way out and changed. Sherlock could hear his bones crack and then the shadow of something huge passed the window.

Sherlock took his time to clean up. Afterwards, he looked at the cupboards and places he hadn't yet inspected. He found loads of rather interesting books, an old radio, and even a telly. He also found the way up into a very small attic where a satellite dish was resting. He looked at it and wondered if he could repair it. It didn't seem to be broken. He had a lot of things to do. He brewed tea and sat in an armchair facing the window. A fire was burning and it was getting dark. There were the noises of the wood, both trees and animals. He calmly sipped his tea with his eyes closed and waited for his brother to return.

It took him several hours until he scratched against the door. He hadn't changed back then. Sherlock stood and opened it. Mycroft walked inside and settled by the fire.

“I would offer you a cup of tea but...” Sherlock said smiling and Mycroft huffed. Instead he placed a bowl with water by his side. Mycroft once made a barking sound and Sherlock added a cookie. It seemed to be very small in comparison with his head. After another tea, Sherlock went to bed and left the door open in case Mycroft changed and wanted to come, as well. But Mycroft stayed a were for the night and slept by the fire. It made him feel closer to Gregory and he still missed him very much.

***

Several weeks passed and they met no one. Sometimes Mycroft went into a village nearby to buy groceries and other things. On one of his trips, he met a fellow were who was traveling through the world and had just arrived from Europe. He had some old newspapers and left them with Mycroft. He also told him that it had been quite the adventure, a dangerous one, because of all the mad things the vampires did. Mycroft swallowed and decided to read the papers all by himself. He returned and parked the car. Sherlock sat outside and held his face into the sun. He had a little tan, gained more weight, and now started to build some muscles, as well. He looked healthy.

And sad and lonely.

“Did you get everything?” Sherlock asked standing up. He helped to carry the goods inside and naturally eyed the newspapers.

“I think so, yes. Where are...” Mycroft saw him reading already and cursed himself.

“Where did you find these?” He asked.

“I met a traveler, another were. He gave them to me and told me some stories.”

“What stories? What happened?” Sherlock asked. Mycroft swallowed and the brothers looked at each other. Mycroft sat down in front of the hut and sighed. He ruffled his hair and closed his eyes.

“It has been bad over there. It seems that the weres have come out and tried to join the human rebellion. There was another war. But the Emperor won again and defeated the weres. Many of them were captured and held in kennels by now. The Emperor has invented another collar to prevent them from changing. So weres in wolf-form stay like that and weres in their human form stay like that, as well. It's horrible and it kills a were very slowly.”

“That's just like him...” Sherlock swallowed and shook his head. Then he looked at his brother.

“You should go home and look after your pack. I know you miss them. You miss your mate. I am safe here.” They looked at each other.

“I can't leave you alone...” Mycroft shook his head.

“Yes, you can. You go and take care of your pack. Look out for Greg. He surely misses you.” Sherlock sadly smiled.

They decided to collect some stuff for Mycroft to take with him. They also planned how to establish contact to get back to Great Britain again. A few days passed until Mycroft was ready to leave. They sat at their table and had a last breakfast. Suddenly it banged on their door. They looked at each other and both men slowly stood.

“Who is it?” Mycroft asked facing the door. It just knocked again and only then Mycroft's face contorted with pain.

“Oh God...” He ran toward the door and ripped it open. Outside stood Greg and he looked horrible.

“Myc...” He roughly said and fell into his arms. He had thinned and his hair was longer than before. Sherlock quickly came to help to carry him inside.

“Gregory, what happened? Why are you here?” They placed him on their bed. Mycroft noticed the collar and so did Sherlock.

“Take care of him but don't try to take the collar off. We have to be careful. I will have a look outside.” Sherlock took their rifle and a gun and stepped out of the door. He looked around and saw nothing. There was nobody else. How had Greg made it here in his state? Who brought him over the sea and up into the mountains? Why hadn't Mycroft been able to sense him before he knocked on their door? He was his mate. He should have felt him from miles away. 

Sherlock sensed something a bit not good. The rebel inside did.

***

About a mile away Sebastian rested on the ground holding his rifle. He had been following the were, Gregory, for thousands of miles. The Emperor had set him free. He had made it look like a lucky escape. Sebastian had been sent after him. He had followed him on the same ship over the ocean. And now he sat on some rocks and watched him finally reach his destination, the place where his mate lived now with his brother. He looked through his binos and spied them both. The Holmes brothers. The leader of the rebellion who had been thought dead. The leader of the rebellion who had been taken in Moscow and made the Emperor's bitch live on the telly. Poor sod.

He still pitied him. But he also loved James. That was why he was here. 

He had been tracking the were. And now he would take them all back to the Emperor. But at first, he needed to call for help.

His mind wandered away without him. He missed James. Jim. Jimmy. They had finally found a place for themselves in London. Actually, it was a palace given to James by the Emperor. But they didn't mind because they were able to stay all by themselves again. There were no other slaves or guards or other creatures running around. It was just them. Sebastian longed for him. He was addicted to James and he badly needed him. James had been sent on another mission before and he hadn't seen him for several weeks. He worried his lips and lowered the binos. He reached for his mobile but then something hit his head and he blacked out.

Sherlock stood over his body and panted. This was a human who was after them. But why? He pulled the man down the hill and didn't mind him being scratched or hurt. He was the enemy. He dropped him in front of the hut and Mycroft stared down at the still unconscious man.

“This is the mate of the Emperor's new assistant or whatever you call Moriarty. This is the man we wanted to interrogate and failed.” Mycroft's eyes slanted. Sherlock didn't comment. Mycroft tied him up and locked him into their basement.

Greg had slept through all of this. Sherlock gestured for Mycroft to come outside again.

“Gregory has led him here. We don't know if he already called in the troops. We have to leave, Mycroft.” Sherlock insisted but Mycroft shook his head.

“We can't leave. He is too weak. I have no idea how he made it here.” Mycroft sounded worried and concerned for his mate.

“He was weak enough to not notice he was followed. Why did he come here anyway?” Sherlock was angry. Again, his world had been destroyed. Mycroft looked hurt and didn't reply. Sherlock looked at the horizon.

“I assume he is supposed to report back in regularly. If he won't, they will send vampires after him. Why does he do that? He is a human.” Sherlock paced in front of Mycroft who just watched the rebel-leader being reborn.

“Let's talk to him.” He suggested and Sherlock turned his head.

“I would like to do much more than talk.” And he went inside and opened the door into the basement.

“You'd be the same, Sherlock.” Mycroft hurried after him.

“You were the ones who wanted to _interrogate_ him.” He snorted.

“It wasn't my suggestion.” He quietly replied.

“No, it was your mate's and you just went along with it because you had no other choice.” Another snot accompanied by acid.

They stood in front of Sebastian who was awake again. His head was bleeding and he had been sick on the floor.

“Please...” He coughed and Mycroft wanted to give him some water but Sherlock stopped him.

“No. Don't. At first, I want intel. Then he may have some water.” Mycroft realised how cold and hard Sherlock had become.

“Talk to us. What was your plan?” Sherlock asked positioning himself close to the man on the ground. His feet almost touched his face. But Sebastian didn't talk. Sherlock raised a brow and once nudged him in the face.

“Think about it. You want to survive, right? You want to return to your beloved. His name is James, isn't it? He is a bloody vampire. You are a human. You are a fighter. And you are a disgrace to the human kind.” Sherlock turned away and pushed Mycroft to the side when leaving the basement. Mycroft quickly placed the mug with water by the man's face and followed his brother.

“What has become of you?” Mycroft asked.

“I suddenly realised I have to wake up. I can't hide here for the rest of my life. I have to fight.” Out of burning eyes, he looked at his brother.

“I actually wanted you back as a leader. But not like this. You have been human back then and now...” Mycroft got interrupted.

“Yes, I have been human when I was caught. Then I was made into something else, a human shell maybe. My soul has been fucked to hell and my body was tortured and hurt in so many ways I can't even remember everything. So yes, I may appear hard but this is what is needed out in the world. Your mate has led the Empire over into the US and the war will continue right here. It means both of us are needed. We are the rebellion, Mycroft.”

“You should listen to your brother, mate.” There was Greg standing in the doorway. Mycroft hurried up and held him.

“Gregory. Mate.” He whispered and caressed his body. And then he looked at the collar again.

“Yes, it is one of these special things. I have been wearing it for weeks and wasn't able to change. Take it off but you need to be careful. There are wires inside my neck.”

“I can't take this off. I will hurt you. You could die or I could paralyse you.” Mycroft shook his head.

“I will die if I don't change soon.” Sherlock approached them.

“I will ask the beast in the basement if he knows anything about them. Perhaps he could be of use.” Mycroft didn't stop him this time. Sherlock found Sebastian with his face on the ground licking up the water. He had managed to push over the mug. Sherlock grabbed the shirt and pulled him up and on his knees.

“Listen, scumbag. I have some questions for you.” Sebastian groaned.

“Tell me the truth, do you know anything substantial about the new collars for weres?” Sherlock shook him and waited for an answer.

“Please, don't... My head...” Sherlock lifted him up and stared into his eyes.

“Oh, poor boy, your head hurts? Do you have any idea how much and where I got hurt?” Sherlock yelled into his face.

“I know all about it. Jimmy told me. He even showed me. I was shocked. I felt pity. I felt shame. But I love James. I won't ever leave or turn my back on him.” He replied in a rough voice.

“The Emperor only called for your mate after I was taken by the weres. You had nothing to do with everything else. You can go into hiding after I am done with the Emperor. I don't hate you. So just tell me or I'll send pieces of you back home.” Sebastian swallowed.

“There must have been a satellite phone in my bag. You can use it to reach James. I can talk to him.”

“I found the phone already but it was locked. Give me the code and I will give you more water and clean your wound.” Sebastian was only thinking about his mate, Sherlock saw that. And he really had no interest in hurting this man. He only wanted to kill the Emperor. He didn't even want revenge; he was over it. He simply wanted him dead.

“8365836485.” Sebastian said and looked up at Sherlock.

“I'll be right back.” He climbed back up and found Mycroft and Greg outside talking quietly. He left them and instead took the bag. He looked for the phone and carried it downstairs together with a bowl of water, a wash-cloth, and some bandages. At first, he almost gently cleaned his head and applied several bandages. He also wiped off the puke and made him sit up against the wall. He let him drink.

“You were a soldier, right?” He quietly asked.

“Yes, I was. Then I met James. I had no idea who he was. I didn't even know he was a vampire. We had had violent sex many times before he told me. He never drank from me until he told me what he was. Until then I was lost already. I left the army and followed him into his home. He made me his mate. I am with him for years. I didn't know about his relationship with the Emperor. He never told or even bragged about it. And when he was summoned, he was excited, happy even. He gave me a choice. I could be his company or stay home. I followed him. We were told and even shown films of what had been done to you and I was shocked. I mainly hid in his rooms inside Buckingham Palace because I was scared. A few weeks later he was given his own palace and we moved in there. I was glad because there were no servants, slaves, or guards. James never wanted these.” He slowly shook his head.

“Why are you here? Why did you follow my brother's mate abroad? You are far from home.”

“The Emperor ordered me to go. I had no choice. He had sent James on a mission. It was supposed to last only for three days and I for once didn't join him. The Emperor used that to call on me. Guards brought me to see him and he gave me orders. What was I supposed to do?” He looked up at Sherlock.

“Nothing, you could have done nothing. But by now Moriarty should know, shouldn't he?”

“I suppose so. But I couldn't reach him over this phone. There were only high-ranking vampires or once the Emperor himself. They didn't let me speak to Jim. Perhaps they even told him lies about me. I don't know.”

“Well, I suggest we call whoever will answer this phone. You will tell them you have found the were but he is close to death. You have to remove the collar and you need to know how because otherwise the were would die. I am sure they want him alive, isn't that correct?” Sebastian nodded.

“Oh, absolutely.” He suffered a coughing fit again and Sherlock provided more water.

“I will talk to my brother and his mate about my plan. You will be fed and cleaned but we won't take the ropes off.” Sherlock stood.

“I understand. I hold no grudges.” They locked eyes for a moment until Sebastian cast his again.

Upstairs Sherlock stepped outside to talk to the weres.

***

Back in London James Moriarty stomped through his palace. Sebastian was gone and he had no idea where he was. His best friend, the bloody Emperor, had betrayed him, had betrayed their friendship.

He ran into the basement and collected several herbs and potions and candles. He sat in a special room hidden deep beneath the palace and started to cast a spell. He had done this last a long time ago but now it was time someone stopped John Watson, former ruler now Emperor, because he had gone insane. Absolutely insane. More insane than before.

He mixed the ingredients and sliced his palm. This was dark magic and not common for a vampire. But he wasn't common, was he? He quietly laughed. He was anything but. His incantations rose in power until five minutes later smoke rose from the stone bowl. Inside the cloud there was Sebastian and he was talking to the rebel-leader. But he was alive. Sebby was alive. James closed his eyes and he felt so much better.

Very carefully he reached out for him.

***

Sherlock had talked to both Mycroft and Gregory. Both wanted him to try. Mycroft was secretly glad that Sherlock had refrained from torturing Sebastian.

“Go ahead. I will take care of Gregory.” He had him in his arms already. Sherlock knew he was back in. He would lead mankind into the next and probably final rebellion. He walked back into the basement and he brought food. But at first, he placed a metal collar around Sebastian's neck and chained it to the wall. Only then he untied his arms and used handcuffs to secure his hands in the front. The ankles and knees stayed tied. Sebastian didn't fight it. He only concentrated on returning to James. He hated the Emperor. He was given the bowl with stew and slowly started to eat. Sherlock leant against the wall and looked at him. Suddenly Sebastian's head shot up and he stared into nothing. His hands started to shake.

“Jimmy...” He whispered and Sherlock straightened up. And then he could hear the voice in his head.

“I can see you, both of you. Sebby, are you OK?” Tears were running over Sebastian's face.

“Yes, I am. I really am. God, Jimmy, I had no choice but to do what he wanted. You weren't there. I am so sorry...” Sebastian sobbed.

“I know everything. The Emperor and I, once we were very close, we were friends. But now he has betrayed me, he took you away from me. I will help you with whatever your rebel-friend needs.”

“Talk to him directly, Jimmy, please.” Sebastian said.

“Very well. Sherlock, what do you need?” Sherlock rubbed his temples. His head was a bit fuzzy.

“I need to get the improved collar off a were. Can you tell me how to do that?” Sherlock asked.

“I can do that but it is dangerous to do so if you haven't any skills as a nurse at least.” The answer didn't make Sherlock happy.

“As far as I know none of us is either a doctor or a nurse.” There were a few seconds of silence until James Moriarty started to speak again.

“I know you hate vampires. You have every reason to do so. Hell, I know what I have done in the past before I met Sebastian. But these days the Emperor is changing the world into something I don't like. That's why I am going to help you. Personally. Wait for me.” The cloud disappeared and Sebastian smiled.

“He'll be here soon.” He told Sherlock and continued to eat his stew.

“Excuse me? He can't be here soon. He is on the other side of the world.” Sherlock had a wicked headache by now.

“Whatever happens, please don't over-react. He will help us. He is on our side.” Sebastian insisted.

“ _Our_ side? Why would he do that?” Sherlock shook his head and took the empty bowl.

“See you later. I need to rest for a moment.” He walked back upstairs and took a pill. He looked into the bedroom where his brother sat by Gregory's side. He was asleep and looked a bit better. Sherlock gestured for Mycroft to get out of there and because he looked very, very serious, Mycroft left his mate's side. He closed the door and they stepped outside. Sherlock told him everything that had just happened. Mycroft stared at him.

“And you do believe him?” Sherlock slowly nodded.

“Yes, I do. I felt it, he was sincere. He is beyond angry to have been betrayed like this. How the Emperor, his old and best friend, had betrayed their friendship. He isn't loyal to him anymore. He wants his mate back.

“I see. But still, however, would he be able to get over here so soon?” Mycroft wondered.

“It appears he is a powerful sorcerer as well as a very old vampire. A weird combination but it worked. He talked to me, Mycroft, over all that distance, he talked to me. He was in my bloody head and he could see me. If he would help us, really help us, we stand a good chance to have a successful rebellion and end the wars over the planet.”

“I very much want to believe that...” Mycroft looked into the distance. They sat outside for a while and waited for something to happen. Greg was still asleep. Suddenly Mycroft's head shot up and he wrinkled his nose.

“Vampire.” He said and stood. Sherlock quickly took his gun he carried always with him. They looked towards the forest because behind them was a mountain. The hut was directly built against it. But the vampire didn't come out of the woods. Instead smoke formed a few meters away from them. It took about three minutes to make out the human form inside. The moment the smoke was gone there stood a vampire.

“James Moriarty. Hi.” He stayed where he was. By his feet, there sat a bag and he was clad in a fancy suit.

“Sherlock Holmes, a pleasure to meet you.” They faced each other until Mycroft cleared his throat.

“Mycroft Holmes. Tell us, why are you really here?” Moriarty sighed.

“I told your brother already. I want to help you against the Emperor. I want my mate back. You will never hear from us again after the rebellion.” He sounded serious and his head slowly moved from side to side as if sensing something.

“And now I really want to see Sebby.” Mycroft and Sherlock looked at each other.

“Your decision.” Mycroft said and made a step back. Sherlock already had decided.

“Follow me into our humble basement. You will see him. You can talk to him. But before we set him free again, I want you to take the collar off my brother's mate.” Sherlock said leading him into the hut.

“Oh, that. Yes. Here.” He threw a remote over to Mycroft who caught it.

“Enter 666 and make contact anywhere on the collar. It will hurt the one who wears it like fuck due to the pulling out of the wires. But he won't die.” Mycroft looked at the remote and swallowed. Sherlock was surprised and he showed Moriarty into the basement. He stayed a bit behind when he hurried up to Sebastian and even knelt on the dirty ground by his side.

“Sebby, I am right here, honey.” He gently touched him and Sebastian lifted his still cuffed hands to touch back.

“Jimmy, I am so happy you are here. We have to help them stop the madness.” Moriarty snapped his fingers and the cuffs, ropes, and collar fell off. Sherlock raised a brow but didn't comment.

“Do you have a spare bedroom for us?” Moriarty asked helping Sebastian stand. Sherlock snorted.

“We have exactly one bedroom which is occupied by the weres right now. Even I sleep on the ground by the fire.”

“I will have to do something about that.” Moriarty murmured.

“Could we sit outside for a while?” Sebastian asked and Sherlock just nodded.

“Sure. Just go. And whenever you are ready to attach some rooms, just let me know.” Sherlock disappeared into the hut and Moriarty and Sebastian sat outside on a bench holding hands. They were quiet for long minutes.

“I am a bloody rebel.” Moriarty suddenly said and giggled. Sebastian looked at him.

“And I will become a soldier again, a rebel-soldier.” He grinned.

“I have never been a rebel.” Moriarty looked thoughtful.

“You are a very sexy rebel.” Sebastian whispered and Moriarty turned his head.

“I need to get my bag to get us a bedroom. I will not sleep outside.” He kissed Sebastian and stood.

“Stay here and relax. You still need some rest. I will take care of us.”

***

Sebastian fell asleep on the bench while Moriarty rummaged through his bag throwing some things into the air murmuring incantations in a dead language.

Inside Sherlock sat on the ground leaning against the wooden wall waiting for his headache to go away. It only slowly worked. Then there was the grinding sound behind him. He thought about an earthquake even though this area of the US wasn't known for such things. He got up and turned around. The wall was shifting and so was the floor. All of a sudden there was a door. Sherlock had a look and there was another bedroom and it was fully stocked. He swallowed. Another grinding from the other side and a second bedroom was built right in front of his eyes. It was amazing. Moriarty entered the hut and stood by Sherlock's side.

“Which one would you like?” He asked. Sherlock looked at him.

“You made them. Your choice.” He said.

“The best room for the rebel-leader, my dear.” He rubbed his hands pointing to the first room he had made. Sherlock carefully moved through the room, poked against the wall, and pulled back the bedding. Everything was perfectly done and the sheets were made of one hundred percent fine Egyptian cotton.

“Look behind that door.” Moriarty said and there really was a door. Sherlock hadn't noticed before. He opened it and there was a bloody bathroom. Sherlock just stared.

“Don't you like it? I thought you might appreciate it.” They looked at each other.

“I bloody well love it.” Sherlock said grinning and Moriarty was very pleased.

“Sherlock, what is going on here?” Mycroft called from the living-room.

“Come here and have a look. It's amazing.” Mycroft joined them and had a look, too.

“Unbelievable.” He murmured.

“Don't you have to rebuild your strength?” He asked Moriarty.

“I used magic. I don't need blood. And if I do, I have Sebastian. You don't have to worry. I am a sorcerer and know about herbs, potions, and such. I can rebuild strength without drinking.”

“What about the collar?” Sherlock asked.

“I wanted to wait until he was more relaxed and let him sleep. I have just talked to him. We want to do it now but I want you to help, Sherlock.”

“I will mix some meds for him. Make him take it before because he can't change right away. The need will be overwhelming the moment the collar comes off but if he does, he will die. He needs to recover first. Do you understand?” Moriarty sounded serious and Mycroft gnawed his lips. Then he nodded.

“Come on and explain it to Gregory.” They entered the bedroom and Greg looked at them. He raised a brow when seeing Moriarty.

“Mycroft, love, please give us a moment.” Mycroft just shook his head but left the room and closed the door.

“Gregory Lestrade, famous were who did finally join the human rebellion. I have heard about you.” Moriarty sat sitting on a chair by the bed.

“James Moriarty, very old vampire and sorcerer. Gaelic weres in my pack told me about you. You are legend. I doubted you were real.” James spread his arms and grinned.

“I am very real. I just wanted not to be bothered. I had finally found my mate. Then my old friend John moved from a ruler to Emperor and summoned me. I actually looked forward to that but I got very, very disappointed. I want to go back home with Sebastian. I am not interested in politics. But I can't ignore the Emperor's crimes against every creature walking the planet. That's why I will help you, Lestrade.”

“What do you mean, every creature?” Greg curiously asked.

“Vampires, werewolves, sorcerers. Do you think that's all?” He grinned shaking his head.

“I brought the remote to get your collar off. But you need to understand you can't change at once. It would instantly kill you. I will brew a potion for you that will help fight the urge to change. And you have to fight it.” Greg slowly nodded.

“I understand. And I trust you. I am grateful for your support and will never bother you again.” Moriarty stood and they locked eyes for a few seconds. Then he left the room to prepare the potion.

***

Both Mycroft and Sherlock had to hold Greg down when the collar came off. He screamed because of the pain it caused and he wouldn't stop during the process. Sebastian stepped up and used a pressure-point on his neck. At once he sagged and was unconscious.

“It's for the better.” The brothers let go of him and nodded. Mycroft took the collar away and Sherlock wiped over his forehead.

“Thank you.” Sherlock quietly said. Moriarty brought yet another tea, this one was for the pain. He placed it on the nightstand.

“Watch over him. Give me that.” He reached out for the collar and Mycroft gladly handed it over.

“Make it disappear.” He whispered and sat on the bed.

“We will make them all disappear.” They left him alone.

“I will prepare dinner.” Sherlock took a rifle and left the hut. Sebastian actually wanted to join him but had a closer look at James and stayed.

“Come on. You need to rest, as well. I will take care of you.” They disappeared inside the second one of the new bedrooms.

Sherlock in the meantime strolled through the woods and kept thinking about the new rebellion. He shot their dinner and brought it back. He prepared the boar. There were still some potatoes left and he prepared some to fry them later. He was rather pleased with himself.

The day he would face the Emperor again would either be his last or the beginning of a new life.


	10. Chapter Ten

Days passed and Greg was better. He had changed after two days and it was good. Mycroft had followed him into the woods at once and they were gone for a whole day. Sherlock was stuck with both Sebastian and James but they were surprisingly good company. He tried to see the sorcerer in James, not the vampire, and it worked.

James recognised the skills Sherlock had and taught him many things about potions and incantations. They spent a lot of time together while Sebastian took over the household. He was a good cook and went out to hunt, as well.

One evening they sat at the table having dinner. Finally, Moriarty looked up.

“It's time. We have to move.” No one cared anymore that he sometimes had a glass with blood in front of him. Sometimes he ate a bit of salad but nothing more.

“What makes you think that?” Greg asked eating his meat raw.

“I can hear them. Local vampires talk about the rebellion. Some of them joined the rebellion, some of them went into the mountains to hide deep into old caverns and abandoned mines. The same with weres and humans and others.”

“How are we going to proceed?” Mycroft asked.

“Tell the world you are back. Take over leadership of the rebellion, both of you. You speak for the humans and weres. I will speak for the vampires. John will freak out.” He loudly laughed.

“Please don't say such things.” Sherlock said and paled.

“You have to get over it. Forget about the time you were scared and belittled, debased and hurt. Instead focus on your revenge, on the rebellion, on the change. Or we will all die.” Sebastian interrupted.

“I wonder how anyone could even respect me...” He shook his head and closed his eyes.

“Because of what happened in Versailles?” Sebastian asked.

“It was a bloody event broadcasted all over the world.” Sherlock whispered.

“And you survived. Just look at you now.” Mycroft said and Sherlock looked up.

“Your brother is right. You survived. You are strong. You are back.” James said.

“How are we going to tell them?” Sherlock asked.

“I will help you repair the satellite dish you have found on the attic. We can broadcast something, too. We will gather the troops. The Emperor is on his way already. He will be welcomed by the President.” All of them snorted.

“Your plan is to make him mad?” Mycroft asked.

“The more furious he gets the more mistakes he will make.” James said.

“But what are we going to tell the people?” Sherlock asked.

“Well, what did you tell them before? Mycroft, you once were the leader before you were deadly injured in battle. You were saved by Gregory who made you part of his pack and more. Sherlock followed and became the leader. You spoke to your people, as well. You must have made something right because you had so many followers.”

“And they all died or were enslaved.” Sherlock rubbed over his tired eyes.

“Raise your hackles, Sherlock!” Moriarty yelled all of a sudden and Sherlock sat up straight.

“You need to fight! Get up and prepare a bloody speech! Talk about what happened to you! Talk to every creature on the planet, pull them all in!” James' eyes were almost black and on fire. Sherlock swallowed. Sebastian was hard. Both Greg and Mycroft silently agreed but didn't intervene.

“Perhaps you should help me?” Sherlock locked eyes with James. Finally, he nodded and followed Sherlock outside. On his way out he picked up his tablet.

“They make a fabulous team.” Greg said and Mycroft nodded.

“They are the new rebellion.” Sebastian added.

“We will put that on a t-shirt.” Greg said and they laughed.

***

Sebastian actually started on the satellite-dish while Sherlock and James sat outside for hours and worked on the speech.

Mycroft and Greg had changed and ran through the woods. Sebastian felt good amongst rebels and weres. It almost felt like family; not that he even remembered how that felt. He felt like being back in the army. And it had been a good time.

He came back downstairs and was all dusty and dirty when Sherlock and James entered the hut again. Sherlock looked cold and he was pale but James was high like a kite. Sebastian looked forward to a wonderful night.

Sherlock was actually grateful for the bathroom James had created and quickly disappeared to take a hot bath. Afterwards, he stumbled into bed and pulled up the blanket. He rolled on his side and closed his eyes.

And there he was. The Emperor. John. Inside his head and talking to him.

“Hello, slut. There you are. I felt I was getting closer.” He growled and quietly laughed.

“You killed Erik. He was a very capable and useful vampire and assistant. He actually liked you, you know? I liked you. But instead of being grateful, I let you live; you ran with the weres. You are a disgusting stinking piece of human flesh and I will kill you slowly. It will take years for you to die. But you know what? You will always have that sweet smell of innocence and beauty.” The Emperor's voice was deep and sexy when he rumbled out the last words.

Sherlock's eyes were wide open. His heart pounded wildly and he was sweating. At first, he felt like being paralysed but he managed to sit up against the headrest.

“I actually liked Erik. He was good to me. You only treated me like human flesh, nothing more. You tortured me, you raped me. You are a sadistic vampire. You love being the Emperor, don't you? The position gives you all the power you ever wanted. But now the rebellion will bring you down. Your time as Emperor is over, John Watson. You will go into the sun and I will shove you.” 

The image became blurry and Sherlock slowly got out of bed. He slumped into the kitchen to get some water. He leant on the sink and closed his eyes. He had stood up against the Emperor. He had done it. He was a rebel.

He was the rebel-leader.

***

They all met again the next morning and had breakfast together. Mycroft and Greg were back, too.

“So, what did he say?” James asked actually drinking coffee.

“He said I killed Erik and that he liked him. He threatened me with death and torture for years.” Sherlock shrugged. James hummed.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Greg asked.

“The Emperor got in contact. He must be very pissed.” James grinned.

“He sure was.” Sherlock said.

“We need to leave.” Mycroft said.

“And go where to do what?” Greg asked some more.

“We will go to Washington but only after you have broadcasted your speech. All of us actually. Sherlock, you are the human rebel-leader, Greg will speak for the werewolves and I might actually speak after a very long time, too. I still have many contacts. John just might have underestimated me a little. We have to go into battle and fight him.”

“Mycroft, my mate, will speak for the werewolves. He is much better than me doing such things.”

“I am glad you said that.” James actually told the truth but got kicked under the table by Sebastian anyway.

“No, it's fine. Because he really is.” Greg said.

“But we look like people living in the woods. We look insane.” Sherlock scratched over his face where a beard was growing.

“We are people living in the woods, Sherlock.” Sebastian said whose short-cropped hair had grown as well into something messy with curls.

“I will at least shave.” Sherlock stood.

“Do not change your clothes. You want to look like a fighter. You are a rebel. You are no distant leader of a political group. You are like them. Always remember. Do also remember you are not a scared, little victim.” James stood, too. Sherlock actually very often thought of himself as exactly that. The moment the Emperor had contacted him, he turned into a scared, little, paralysed being again. But he had to fight it. Hard. They were all here to help him, help the rebellion. He would not be disappointing.

They all prepared while Sebastian set up the dish. Greg helped him.

“Jimmy says this will automatically reach every news station in the US. It will spread from here all over the world. People, all people, will stand up against the Emperor who now wants to take over the US.”

“How are we getting into Washington?” Greg dared asking.

“Jimmy has arranged transport. He does have contacts.” Sebastian said.

“We are ready.” Sherlock appeared. He had indeed shaved but was still clad in cameo trousers and an old olive t-shirt. James looked the usual even though his suit was simply black. Actually, all his clothes were black. Mycroft looked similar to Sherlock but somehow had managed to look like a wolf even though he hadn't changed.

James was very pleased with everything and they arranged themselves in front of the treeline.

***

The Emperor went on a rampage after having listened to their speech. It had been powerful and showed the alliance. The moment John realised that James was with them he tore apart one of his advisors who had had the bad fortune to stand by his side that very moment.

He left behind debris. The complete floor of the luxurious hotel was gone when he left. He still wanted to see the President. It was the most important meeting ever because he needed the man when taking over the US. He wouldn't need him for long.

But the White House cancelled. They denied him, the bloody Emperor. His eyes were dark red and he used up four slaves in a row plus several people who just worked at the hotel. He took them while leaving the building. His self-control was shattered. He desperately needed someone like Erik but Erik was gone. Killed by werewolves who now were part of the rebel-alliance.

After the blood and violence had managed to calm him down, he started to think again. He had to find them. He had to kill them all. And so he would. He would kill them slowly and broadcast everything. Afterwards, no one would dare to become a rebel ever again.

The most difficult part would be to get a hold on James Moriarty because he was such a powerful creature. Probably John had made a mistake when dividing him from his mate and forcing Sebastian abroad.

He stared out of the window in yet another hotel he had simply occupied. He had to summon the local vampire leaders to form an army against the rebellion. He sent out his orders and inside his head, he was able to hear and even feel their confusion. There were still enough clans who simply followed him because he was the Emperor. They were simply too weak to resist him and his call. But others didn't follow. They didn't even answer.

He summoned his spies inside the US. There were always humans around who are willing to betray their kind for money, power or whatever. John provided all of this and they told him everything, every secret worth telling. For now, he could only wait for them to bring the fight into Washington. The showdown would take place right here because he was here. He really looked forward to getting his hands back on Sherlock. He missed his rebel-boy. He had dreams about him and what he wanted to do to him.

Outside and all over the United States fights began. A lot of his vampires died in battle. People set them on fire or beheaded them. John could feel the loss inside and it drove him mad. He was the Emperor and he had never thought about side-effects.

A few hours later the rebellion had reached Europe. Masses ran through the streets and overpowered the vampires. A lot of rebels died but there weren't enough vampires to fight all of them. Former rebellions didn't have so many people fighting but now there were humans, werewolves and other creatures fighting together and they used magic and massive teeth to wreak havoc amongst the fangs. John stared at the telly and saw Buckingham Palace burn down. They had set his palace on fire. He closed his eyes. What was he supposed to do now? Where could he go?

He decided to leave and take his plane to the north. Greenland perhaps or Alaska, he would decide on the way. But the moment he wanted to leave the hotel, rebels had taken over the airport and destroyed his transport.

The Emperor was on the run.

***

James had used his magic combined with an old friend's to transport them into Washington. He made Mycroft call the President and even provided the number to his personal mobile. Mycroft accepted his role and spoke to the man. They agreed to a meeting and James locked eyes with Mycroft.

“See you in a minute, Mr President.” Mycroft ended the call and only seconds later they appeared inside the oval office. Secret Service agents just shielded the room. The rebellion was everywhere.

“I always wondered; you know?” It was all he said. Instead, he listened to the men. Sebastian strolled through the room and looked at the pictures until James raised a brow and he quickly came back to his side.

“I know some of the Secret Service are weres, too. I need to talk to them.” Greg said and was shown out.

“Your PA is mine. She provided us with your number. Don't get mad at her.” James said. Right then she entered the room and at once walked over to Moriarty.

“Jim, love. It has been too long.” Then she even hugged him. Sebastian was completely ignored. He was bloody jealous and it showed.

“Beth, it's so good to see you again. Why are you even working?” James asked shaking his head. She shrugged.

“It's fun. I was bored.” James laughed.

“Yes, I know what you are talking about.” He shook his head.

“You do him good, boy.” She looked at Sebastian and then stood by the President who was glad he had her.

“Boy?” Sebastian whispered but when he looked at Jim and saw the mirth he simply relaxed again.

“Sir, switch on the telly. There is news coming in from all over the planet. The rebellion is working. Buckingham Palace is down and so is his plane.” Sherlock raised a brow when the news were shown.

“But where is he? Where is the Emperor?” He had his hands over his neck and scratched the back of his scalp. He also moved over the carpet and then started to circle the seal. They just let him. He was full of energy and actually wanted to be outside and fight. He also wanted to find John Watson, Emperor, and destroy him. He didn't want anyone to follow him on the throne. There wasn't to be another Emperor. Never again.

The secretary's mobile rang and she answered it. She only listened but her face tightened. They looked at her. She ended the call and crushed the mobile in her hand. Pieces crumbled to the ground.

“He is gone. Somehow he managed to get away.” Sherlock stopped pacing.

“No, he isn't gone. John Watson, Emperor, does not flee rebels. He is still close. I can feel him close.”

“Can't we somehow locate him? With a spell perhaps? Or the weres could, well, sniff him out like K-9?” Mycroft cleared his throat.

“Mr President, firstly, please don't use that word. We don't fancy being called _weres_. But of course, some of us have the finest noses and they could try. I don't know about the spell.” He looked at James.

“I do. I just need some ingredients.” James looked at Beth.

“I have everything you need, James. You will also need a room more shielded. I will show you.”

“More shielded than my oval office?” The President sounded shocked.

“Sherlock, I need to draw some blood. As bad as it is and sounds, but there will be traces of John still left inside you.” James looked and sounded serious. Sherlock paled just a little bit and looked on the carpet.

“I believe that because he got in contact with me. There must be something my body has assimilated. It doesn't feel good but it will help us now. Go ahead and do what you must.”

“Love, could you, please?” James asked her politely and she just nodded and left the room.

“It seems you are setting up shop in here?” The President wondered.

“Yes, it would be most accommodating.” Mycroft smiled. So did the President. Then the famous red phone rang. All of them stared at it.

“Who is it?” Sebastian blurted it out and got a raised eyebrow in return from James. But he just shrugged. He wasn't cool about this. This was amazing and he enjoyed every single fucking minute.

“It's the Chinese Premier.” The President answered and reached out to pick up.

“You know, he is a vampire, don't you?” James said.

“I know now.” They talked for several minutes and it was all about the rebellion. China had joined the global revolution. The Chinese Premier wasn't fond of John Watson. He had never been. He thought him an ordinary person without proper behaviour, skills or even manners.

“There is somebody else who would like to assure you of his support.” The Chinese said. Then there was the Russian leader on the phone who had been underground since the new Emperor had risen. But he was back with full force and had sent all his troops into battle since he had viewed the broadcast. He was joining, as well. The President was very pleased after having finished the call. But then he looked at Moriarty and Mycroft.

“What do you think? Is this real or are they stalling for the Emperor?” James thought about it for a second and closed his eyes.

“I believe this is real. Every nation and every country has suffered a lot in the past. Too many people have died or have been enslaved. This is real. They want it to end.” Mycroft nodded.

“I think so, too. We can trust them.” Beth returned bringing the stuff James needed. Sherlock walked over to him and he made him sit on a chair by the President's desk.

“I have overheard several talks when I was with him. He never was pleased about what he heard from China or even Russia. He didn't like Russia.” Sherlock provided his knowledge and the tone of his voice made Mycroft come over and touch his shoulder. James drew two vials with blood and stared at it for a while. But then he smiled.

“I need a quiet place now. And I can't be disturbed.” Beth showed him out and Sebastian followed him.

“Are you planning a speech?” Mycroft asked and the President nodded.

“Actually, we do. The Chinese support us as well as the Russians. We should tell people the alliance is strong. Stronger than ever. Naturally, it will take time to accept the vampires who joined the rebellion. They are still vampires. But I believe we can manage.”

“I will stand by your side. I might even show the people what I survived, bare my skin to them. It will make them stronger if they know what one can achieve.” The President looked at Sherlock.

“I have seen what happened to you in Versailles. You are a bloody hero. I have no idea how you can cope with that. Even though I have been in Iraq, both Iraq wars actually, I can't imagine.”

“You have been tortured, Mr President?” Sherlock asked and he slowly nodded.

“Have you been raped, Mr President?” Sherlock asked and they locked eyes.

“I see. We are both heroes and we will speak to the people on the planet.” They smiled tightly but knew they would reach them. People would see the truth behind them, behind their words, and understand.

***

John Watson, the Emperor, had fled Washington. He still had enough people, creatures, who were willing to help him just to maintain their previous lives. They brought him out of Washington and into the middle west. Now he stayed at a farm amongst corn and wheat and wondered what to do. He still missed Erik. There was no other vampire who could have replaced him. He had tried several but also had killed them all. Around here people still supported his Empire because he gave them power over others. This place was too far off from Washington and other cities where the rebels had taken over.

And he still felt Sherlock inside. Probably as much as he did.

He wanted his rebel-boy back.

He concentrated on his troops in the US. He made his vampires march towards Washington DC. They were coming in from all directions. He stayed where he was right now.

He tried to get back into Sherlock's mind. He knew he still owned parts of him. He was able to talk to him, get into his head. He could probably make him mad. He also knew what James Moriarty, his old and former best friend, was capable of. He knew he could use Sherlock, his rebel-boy, against him, only by taking his blood and do some weird magic stuff.

Right now, he felt bad. This part of the world was bad for him. He was in bloody Kansas, surrounded by yellow fields and endless roads leading into nowhere land. He bloody hated it. He wanted to leave. He wanted to be back in Great Britain, mostly London, but knew he couldn't go back there for a very long time. He should probably retreat to Romania. He had a castle there that no one knew about. He could go into hiding for many years and return after two generations had passed. Sherlock would have been long gone and he could go on as before.

But he just could not forget about Sherlock right now. He needed to get his hands on him. Back on him. He had been taken away from him against his will. He needed his revenge. He wondered how Sherlock had managed to get up again after Versailles. He thought he had broken him in by then.

His mind reached out to him, his sweet darling rebel-boy.

***

Sherlock had retreated for a while. He actually stayed inside a guest-room in the White House. He was tired. Exhausted. He needed to rest. And he wanted to be alone. He locked the door and drew the curtains. He undressed and crept under the blankets. He moved on his side and covered himself almost completely. The moment he almost fell asleep, he wasn't alone anymore.

“Hey, my sweet rebel-boy, there you are...” The voice was inside his head and with it came a picture.

“Fuck you...” Sherlock replied. John chuckled.

“I'd like that, I really do. Because I do miss you. You mean a lot to me. I only recognised this after you were gone. I even forgive you for Erik. I want you back. With me. In my bed.”

“I would rather live in the sewers forever than stay with you in your bed or anywhere else.”

“I showed you life, showed you pleasure. Admit it, sometimes you liked it.” He whispered.

“You only showed me pain, torture and rape. More pain. Always more. You humiliated me. You have crushed my soul. I have scars on my body which will never disappear. They will always remember me of what you have done. I can never forgive you. Never. The only thing I could grant you would be the walk into the sun. Hopefully soon.”

“I still have many years left until I make that walk. And you will be long gone by then.”

“You have a world of magical creatures against you. Even your own kind rebels. Just give up and make it quick.”

“It may be some bad years coming up. I had them before. Many, many times. But I always made it back. I will do so this time, too. You and your rebels won't stop me.”

“We will see.” And John Watson, Emperor, was gone. Sherlock closed his eyes and sat up in bed. He rubbed over his forehead and eyes and looked for some water. There wasn't any in his bedroom and he walked into the bath. He drank directly from the tap and quietly groaned. He slumped back into bed and heard the quiet knock on his door. He wondered if this was his brother. There was a button by his head to unlock the door from inside the room.

“Come in.” He said and the door opened. Only it wasn't his brother but Sebastian.

“Sherlock, how are you? I heard you groaning when passing by.”

“I just had a talk with the Emperor.” Sherlock's voice was rough.

“What the fuck?” Sebastian entered the room and sat on his bed.

“Jimmy wouldn't like you doing this.” Sherlock smiled up at him.

“Jimmy does trust me. As I trust him. With this secretary. Beth.” He snorted.

“If there ever was anything, it must have been many, so many years, ago.”

“Yes, I do know that. But now I want to know if you are OK.”

“My head hurts. I want him gone. Forever gone.” Sherlock looked up.

“Would you like me to get you something for your pain? I will ask Jimmy.”

“Yes, I'd like that, please do so. Thank you.” Sebastian stood.

“Don't fall asleep. I'll be right back.” He gently palmed his face.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Sherlock asked not even flinching.

“You could have killed me back then on that hill. But you didn't. You are a good man. I like you. Don't tell James.” Both men smiled and Sebastian finally left to get him some pain-killers.

Sherlock stayed upright and waited for him to come back and bring some relief. But who returned was James. Jimmy. He entered his bedroom and Sherlock raised a brow.

“You aren't angry with him, are you?” Sherlock asked.

“Of course, I am not angry with Sebby. He is a good man. Human. I very much rely on him. To do right, you know?” He handed over some pills.

“Take these. You will be knocked out for several hours and it will do you bloody good.” Sherlock took them and downed them at once.

“Thank you.” He slurred already and moved under the blanket.

“Sleep well.” James said quietly and pulled up the blanket before he left.

***

The Emperor really managed to get enough troops assembled to attack Washington DC. This was Sherlock's opportunity to fight again and no one was able to hold him back. Mycroft and Greg and all the weres joined him. James provided spells and magic and Sherlock knew how to use them all. He didn't let Sebastian fight with them but told him he needed him on the inside. Sebastian wasn't pleased but did as being told.

They overpowered the vampires but the Emperor was nowhere to be seen. Sherlock was in the middle of a battle-field holding a short sword. He was covered in blood and somehow several vans of different broadcasting-companies had managed to get close to him. He didn't mind because it was good to show people how they had done.

Only where was the Emperor? Sherlock listened inside but the noise was getting quieter. John was leaving this country. This continent. Where was he going and how?

He looked around and found several weres running over the dead bodies of some vampires. They were too young to just turn into dust. The weres came up to him and sat by his side. He petted them.

“You were great. We won this fight. I am so proud of you joining the alliance.” One of them licked over his face and Sherlock had the feeling he knew him. He tilted his head and finally remembered.

“Oh, you were the one I made go away. I am sorry.” But the were growled and shook his body.

“No, don't be. Back then I didn't understand. Now I do. I was very young back then and had no idea what had happened to you. I just thought it wasn't right for you to be all alone back there.”

Sherlock smiled and ruffled his fur.

“You did fine.” The weres settled around him until a Jeep came around to pick him up.

***

The Emperor was furious and he even couldn't tear slaves or others apart. There weren't enough to do so. He badly swore and thought about what to do. Really thought. And he came to the conclusion to run. He wouldn't tell anyone. The only one he would have told and would have taken with him would have been Erik. But Erik was dead. Hell, perhaps he even would have brought Sherlock along. He had been great entertainment. Now he was alone. And he knew it was his fault. He envied his old friend James. He had made fun of him because he had made Sebastian his mate. But he had secretly envied him.

He was on the run. He still was in the US. Right now, he moved over the water in Louisiana treading for the coast. He planned to get over to Cuba and finally South America. He could hide in some ancient temple and wait it out. He survived for so many years, decades and more, he could do this. He wouldn't like it, but hell. He was the Emperor, he would survive. Right now, he was hiding amongst humans. He was wearing normal clothes, dirty clothes, and a base-cap. He had made his hair grow and no one amongst these stupid people found out he was a vampire. He had several credit cards and regularly entered butcher shops for blood. He knew where to go and ask and not step into a rebel-nest. There were always secret signs by the back-doors.

By the coast, he bought a boat and drove towards Cuba. He had connections there, too, and found it rather nice. It was warm and sunny but he didn't mind. He was too powerful and could walk over the beach. That's why he wasn't suspicious. He couldn't sense any weres on Cuba. There were some sorcerers but they weren't interested in him. They actually weren't interested in anything. He found his fellow vampires who welcomed him. They prepared a villa for him. Well, what they called a villa. For John, it was a shallow hiding-hole but he didn't say so. Instead, he rewarded them and ensured them they were safe with him.

They provided a secure computer, too, and John worked through everything. Day and night only interrupted by a vampire servant who brought him blood. They even had several blood-donors downstairs in the basement. John enjoyed the fresh nutrition and decided to keep them alive. Of course, he would have his way with them the moment he was done here. He coordinated his strikes over the planet. He sent out his troops. He organised attacks on both the Russian and Chinese premier but they failed.

He thought again and changed his tactic. He attacked their systems, he killed electricity and water supply. He made the lights go out and panic spread widely. That was much better. His vampires were superior in the dark and they managed to get some power back in several states. John felt much better when he got his hands on some missiles and small dirty bombs. Vampires didn't care about radiation but humans and all the other creatures did. He grinned. Now he had something he could use to get a deal.

***

Sherlock and the other leading rebels had returned into the White House. James had improved security and now the US had the most secure internet system on the world. But he was still working on hacking into John's computers. He knew what John Watson was capable of without any magic. He badly swore and called out for Sebastian but only with his thoughts. Sebastian was talking to several Secret Service agents. They shared war stories and their preferred weaponry. The moment the call pierced his brain he pulled a face and stood.

“Sorry guys, but I am summoned.” They all understood that he had received a call from the magic advisor, a rather new post at the White House. Sebastian hurried through the aisles and used the elevator to get into the basement where James was working. He had occupied the darkest and most far away rooms he could find. He swiped his magnetic id over a scanner and the door to magic kingdom opened. At once the smell of different herbs hit his nose and he wrinkled it. He suppressed a sneeze though. He saw Jim sitting cross-legged on a table and his head was buried in his hands. He walked up to his side and slung his muscular arms around his slim body.

A smile shone on James's face when he allowed the closeness. He even pressed his body into the tall body by his side. He sighed.

“What do you need?” Sebastian asked knowing very well what his mate needed. He felt too cold. He needed to feed. And he needed better food than the provided bottled blood. He needed him. He pulled down the collar of his t-shirt.

“Come here, Jimmy.” He gently guided his face against his neck. Soon enough he felt ice-cold lips feeling around for the right spot to bite. The moment he felt his fangs pierce his skin there were also strong arms around his waist holding him. He sucked and suddenly there was pleasure, too. Sebastian was instantly hard and groaned closing his eyes. He felt his blood pulse and saw pictures normally James only could see. Pictures from Jim's past, from hundreds of years ago. His knees buckled but Jim held him for another minute. And when he let go Sebastian fell to the ground. His eyes drooped and his limbs were heavy. Out of bleary eyes, he looked up at Jim.

“I am sorry. I took too much. But I needed it, needed you and your strength. Your youth.” He knelt by his side and gently palmed his face.

“I am yours to take from. Always. Whatever you need.” Sebastian whispered and slowly closed his eyes. He was weakened to an almost dangerous point. James picked him up and placed him on their bed. He would make him eat later. Now he wanted to try something else. He wanted to track down the Emperor. He walked back to his table where all his ingredients sat. And his computer. During his time in Buckingham Palace, he had seen and noted many things. He had neatly stored them away but never forgot. He had seen John typing passwords and using pins for credit cards online. He could now trace him if he still used his cards. He could also empty all of his accounts. He grinned and rubbed his hands.

***

Sherlock, as well as Mycroft and Greg, had been talking with the President for a while. He had told them about the attacks in Russia and China and that they had failed. Agents had found out about the nuclear attack weapons and everything else right on time. Severe losses had been prevented. Again, many vampires had been killed. Several human traitors had been found and were questioned now.

“What are his plans?” The President mused.

“He is fighting back. He is hiding somewhere. We have to track him down somehow.” Mycroft said.

“Are there any movements of money? Huge sums being moved?” Greg asked.

“I am sure we can find out.” The President replied.

“I will go and see our sorcerer.” Mycroft stood and left the room. Sherlock didn't say anything. He felt restless. He wanted to do something. Anything but sitting here and talk. He should be outside hunting the Emperor. Here, he felt singled out. Sebastian had Jimmy. His brother had Greg. Even the President had aides and a wife and daughter.

“Use the gym until they find something you can follow.” The President suddenly said. Sherlock looked at him and finally nodded.

“Yes, you are right.” He left and found his way. The gym was in the basement. Several agents were sparring, running, or lifting weights. He had no gear but someone was approaching him.

“There are track-pants and t-shirts in the locker-room. Pick some from the hangers, they are fresh. Do not pick the ones with numbers on the back. They belong to agents.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Sherlock found himself some outfit and quickly changed. He ignored his body. Luckily no one was with him right now. He would have waited until they were gone, if it were the case. He found a free bike and did several miles. He changed onto a treadmill and ran a few miles, too. He still was very thin but he had built up muscles while living in the mountains. His brother had seen to that, had fed him properly and trained him again. And now he stood in front of the ring and watched some agents box each other over the place. The trainer ended the round and questioningly looked at him.

“Fancy playing a round?” He asked and Sherlock climbed into the ring. Several men came up and looked at him. One rather mean-looking man made the decision first and followed him. The trainer raised a brow but let him. Sherlock felt the challenge and suddenly also felt alive. He accepted and soon they had an audience. They circled each other until the man jumped him yelling two words.

“No rules!” He pushed him into the ropes and tried to cage him in. This move gave Sherlock the opportunity to use his long limbs. And he kicked him off and followed at once. He jumped back at him hitting him square on both chest and face. The man went down groaning. Sherlock towered above him and lifted his foot. The audience gasped but Sherlock didn't strike. The man on the ground shook his head and Sherlock stepped aside offering his hand.

“You are a skilled fighter, man. You will be having me on your side, always.” They stood close together.

“I appreciate it.” They shook hands and the man left limping. A round of applause came up. The trainer sent another man up and they just sparred for a while. Sherlock felt like high and fought for a long time. Finally, he felt tired enough to think he could maybe sleep for a few hours without nightmares or visits from the Emperor. He kept the training-gear because he didn't want to shower with the others. Inside the locker-room was his new friend. He looked him up and down.

“You could borrow my bathrobe if you like?” But Sherlock shook his head.

“I am not showering with company. Never again.” He looked around.

“I could stand guard. I won't look at you. I promise.” A kind offer for sure but still Sherlock couldn't do it.

“No, I am sorry.” He insisted but after a few seconds said another thing.

“I don't even know your name.” He looked at him.

“It's Victor, Victor Trevor.” He replied.

“Very well, Victor. Thanks again. I will come back to you the moment we leave to fight.” He picked up his clothes from before and left the locker-room.

Victor looked at his retreating form and gnawed his lips. He knew that this man was one of the leading rebels but he had never seen the broadcast from Versailles or had heard a lot about the Emperor. He had managed to stay close to his job at the Secret Service and never mind anything else. That didn't mean he was stupid or ignorant. If needed or asked he dug deep into the job and analysed, improvised and put everything needed together. And he was both a crack shot as well as a computer hacker genius.

Whom could he ask about the tall, slim man? He had liked him. He was a great fighter. He thought about it while showering and getting dressed in his suit. Finally, he thought about Sebastian, a former soldier as well, who had come into the White House lately. He had spoken to him already when meeting him inside the canteen in the middle of the night. They had talked over a snack and soda. He probably knew more. He went back into his office and finished work. After two hours he set out to find Sebastian Moran, former Colonel in the British Army. He tried the canteen first but he wasn't there. He went back to the gym but had no luck. He decided to check the surveillance cameras and walked back into his office. He scanned over them and finally found him in the basement. He had already found out he was with the dark advisor. Victor didn't want to use the word magic. The position of a magical advisor to the White House was too alien to him. But on his desk already was the order to give him a Secret Service protection detail. He sighed and entered the elevator to the basement.

***

Mycroft and Greg decided to go on a hunting trip. Greg wasn't able to stay indoors for longer than a week. He needed to run and hunt outside. He couldn't do that on the White House lawn. Mycroft had a lot more discipline. He even had advised the President to hire more werewolves. And of course, he didn't want to leave his mate alone. He excused them for a while and followed his mate. Soon they had found other weres in the wilderness who had heard only rumours about the rebellion, the alliance. They spread the word.

Sherlock didn't stop Mycroft or even Greg. He understood and took over. Now he had to sit with the President and talk over actions, attack-plans, and such things. But it was a thing he could do. He was the rebel-leader. He never again would be rebel-boy.


	11. Chapter Eleven

James Moriarty looked up when it knocked on his door. He rose a finely sculptured brow but stood to open it. He really wouldn't have needed to stand and walk. He could have just snapped his fingers and the door would have opened but he was too curious. Now he sensed a change and he had already become a bit bored. That's why he looked expectantly at his visitor.

“Agent Trevor, if I am not mistaken? What can I do for you?” He asked politely.

“Mr Moriarty, Sir. I am responsible for your protection detail and would like to talk to you.” James opened the door widely and invited him inside.

“Please don't lie to me, Agent Trevor. It is true that you are responsible for my protection detail but you don't want to talk about it just now. You want to talk to my mate and I demand to know why.” Victor swallowed while James held him captive only with his black eyes.

“Forgive me, Mr Moriarty, Sir. It's true. I'd like to speak with Seb about one of the rebels.”

“Why?” Victor Trevor felt very much interrogated right now but if he wanted information, he would need to suffer through this.

“You need to relax, Agent Trevor. Please, have a seat and take this drink.” Suddenly he was holding a tumbler with excellent whisky. Victor's eyes widened and he swallowed. Then he told James about the fight in the gym and Sherlock's behaviour in the locker-room. James sensed no wrong inside this human. He really didn't know about what happened. He slowly shook his head.

“How can you not know about it?” He quietly asked and again Victor felt a bit bad.

“No, don't say anything because I know. You only concentrate on your actual work. You don't gossip which I value. Actually, you are a good man and you may wait here for Sebastian, if you like.” James returned to his desk and sat cross-legged on top of it again. He balanced two laptops on his knees and typed into them. Victor really wanted to know what he was doing. He was supposed to be a sorcerer using magic. But perhaps he did use magic. Suddenly their eyes met.

“Yes, I do.” James grinned and Victor just finished his drink. The moment he had placed it on the small table by his side it was topped up again. He began to really like this.

***

Sebastian slept for hours but he slowly woke when hearing voices. He heard Jim talking to someone in the other room. He wrinkled his forehead and quietly groaned into the bedding. Slowly he rolled out of bed and placed his naked feet on the carpet. He felt rather good so Jim had left him alone, let him sleep. He smiled. His spine still was a bit tingly and he liked the feeling. He took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes. Only then he joined Jim in the other room.

“Jimmy, you do look better.” He whispered and pecked a kiss on his temple. James smiled but kept typing.

“You have a visitor. He was patiently waiting. You go and talk with him. I don't mind.” Only then Sebastian looked up and recognised Victor Trevor as the visitor.

“Victor, what can I do for you?” Sebastian asked stepping up. Victor stood.

“I wanted to ask you about one of the rebels currently staying in the White House.”

“Yes? And why?” Victor looked at James and then back at Sebastian who understood.

“Let's walk a bit and you tell me.” They left the rooms and slowly reached the elevator. Reaching the canteen, they looked for a quiet corner and sat down with a coffee. Victor sipped a bit and finally told Sebastian everything.

“It seems I have been a bit ignorant about what happened. Could you please help me out?” He asked. Sebastian worried his lips. And then he told him. He knew that man had passed Moriarty's scrutiny. Meaning he could trust him.

“Bloody hell...” Victor said after Sebastian had finished.

“And it has been broadcasted?” He asked.

“Yes. I wonder how you could have missed this.”

“I wonder, as well. But he seems so strong. He is a skilled fighter. He is ...”

“Sherlock is the rebel-leader. He is a great man and fighter. You should have seen him on the battlefield.”

“Believe me, I can imagine.” Victor smiled and Sebastian recognised that man was in love with Sherlock Holmes.

“Victor, Sherlock has suffered a lot. He has been raped multiple times by the Emperor. He was tortured and humiliated on a daily basis. I don't really know if he will ever be able to let someone close again after what happened.” Both men looked sad.

“He shook my hand.” Victor said and Sebastian raised a brow.

“He touched you? Interesting.”

“I can offer my friendship. I can be his friend.” Victor said and he sounded full of hope.

“Yes, you can do that. You can try. But you should know that you have to leave your post. Because he will leave here and be on the battlefield. He wants to kill the Emperor and if you are his trusted friend, you will have to follow. Are you willing to give up your job as an Agent?”

“Yes.” Only that one word but spoken with absolute willpower. Sebastian smiled.

“You still need to convince him, you know?” Victor smiled, too.

“I know and I will.” They stood and slowly walked back down to the basement.

“Keep him fighting. He will like that. Follow him around. Be present but don't crowd him.”

“Will do.” They parted and Sebastian entered their quarters. The living-room was empty. He raised a brow. Where was Jim?

“Sebby!” He hurried into the bedroom and there he was. Sitting up against the headrest and now looking expectantly at him.

“So? Does he need any love potion?” He even looked excited and Sebastian grinned.

“No, he doesn't. No one does need love potions.” Sebastian undressed and climbed into bed.

“Such a shame.” He looked up at his mate from down below and smiled. Sebastian pulled him into his arms and held him. He knew James liked that, felt like inside a warm cocoon when he did this. Sebastian closed his eyes and moved his nose over Jim's cold skin. He quietly hummed.

“So?” James asked after some minutes.

“So what?” Seb murmured.

“I want to hear all about it. It's disgustingly romantic.” Now Sebastian laughed against him.

“Gossip girl...” James boxed him from down below.

“How dare you!” But he laughed. Sebastian tightened his grip but also started to talk.

“Sherlock deserves to be happy.” James said after Sebastian had finished.

“I agree. But do we want him to concentrate on his revenge or on a mate right now?” They looked at each other.

“We should not intervene. Let Victor make his move and see how Sherlock reacts. No intervention.”

“No intervention.” They kissed.

***

Sherlock had been talking to the President and checked on the Emperor's traces. There weren't many but a few but enough to follow him. He wondered how people could still fall for him and his promises. Was it greed or simply stupidity? Probably both. He sighed and ruffled his hair. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. And he still thought about meeting Victor Trevor. It had been nice. He had been nice. Even their fight had been. He had been understanding in the locker-room and didn't mock him. Sherlock liked him. He also had no time for such things. Again he sighed and stood. He left for his quarters and really hoped he wouldn't bump into anyone who wanted anything. He was done for the day. He slumped over the aisle toward his rooms. He was lucky and no one crossed his way. He quickly opened his door and closed it. He leant against the door and something rustled beneath his foot. He moved his foot away and there was a piece of paper. Someone must have shoved it beneath the door and into his room. Curiously he picked it up and read it.

_“Please, let me be your friend.”  
VT_

Sherlock stared at the note but after a few seconds, he started to smile. He carried the note into his bedroom and placed it on the nightstand. He slowly undressed and stood under the shower. Very slowly his hand moved south and gingerly started to touch himself. His spine started to tingle and he became hard. He closed his eyes and started to wank.

“Oh, my sweet darling rebel-boy, is that the behaviour I taught you?”

***

Sherlock tore his eyes open and lost his stance on the wet tiles. He fell back against the wall and hit it hard. The scars on his back hurt and he swore. But he didn't answer. He didn't do anything but to get out of the shower and under his blankets. He didn't use a towel. He would dry under the bedding. The lights were still on when he huddled against the headrest. He pulled the blanket up to his nose and his eyes found the note. He stared at the piece of paper that offered friendship and perhaps even more. Now it gave him strength.

“You can't hide from me forever. You know that, don't you? One day we will be together again.” And he laughed and laughed and laughed. 

Sherlock covered his ears and disappeared beneath the blanket. He didn't hear his own whimpers. He didn't hear his door being unlocked. He didn't hear someone getting close. He didn't see Victor Trevor standing by his bed.

Victor had shoved the note under Sherlock's door. Later he had tried to find out if he was in or not. He located him over the surveillance system and decided to knock on his door. He felt brave when standing right outside ready to knock. But then he heard him tiny whimpers. He swallowed and decided to enter. He had the possibility to unlock all the doors inside the White House in case of an emergency. Now he hoped this really was a case of emergency. Otherwise he would shrub the restrooms of some Godforsaken Army base in Nowhereland after being caught.

Now he stood in Sherlock's rooms and looked around.

“Sherlock?” He called out but there was no answer. He closed the door and slowly kept looking around. He found his way into the bedroom and hesitated by the door. He stood in the open doorway and watched the hidden body beneath the blanket. The whimpers became louder.

“Sherlock, what happened? Are you hurt?” Still, there was no reply. He walked up to the bed and carefully reached out.

“Sherlock, please, say something.” He begged but didn't touch.

Sherlock could still hear the wild and manic mocking laughter in his head. It pierced his brain and it caused him pain. But he also sensed something else. There was a voice calling out for him but it was too far away. It was hot beneath the bedding but he didn't come out. He also didn't acknowledge the Emperor. Very slowly he came down again but couldn't stop his whimpering. It made him angry because he wasn't that weak anymore. He was a rebel again. But the bloody Emperor did that to him, he still did.

Very slowly the laughter quieted and the other presence got stronger. It calmed Sherlock down and very carefully he peeked out from behind the hem of his blanket. His eyes widened.

“Victor?” His voice was rough and he swallowed.

“Sherlock, I wanted to see you. I...” He weakly gestured at the note.

“You should go.” Sherlock didn't look at him but kept clinging to this bedding. He was very much aware of the fact that he was naked under the blanket. Completely.

“Let me help you. I can't leave you alone like this. You are in shock and need help.”

“You can't help me. He is, was, in my head again. He always knows, somehow he always knows how to destroy my mere moments of happiness.” Sherlock cast his eyes.

“You found my note.” Victor said and crept closer.

“Yes, I did. It made me happy. But it can't be.” He sadly shook his head.

“Why not? I can help you. I can fight with you.” Now Sherlock looked back at him.

“You would die. I don't want you to die.” Now Victor changed tactics.

“Can I get you something? Tea, hot milk, chocolate or a stiff drink perhaps?” He asked.

“You won't go away, right? Well, please get me a stiff drink then. Straight up. Thank you.” Victor was glad he wasn't thrown out. It would have been Sherlock's decision to do so and he didn't. He hurried out to get him a drink. Sherlock in the meantime quickly got out of bed and dressed into track-pants and a t-shirt. His hair was a mess but he couldn't change that. And it really didn't matter, did it?

He listened in to the quiet of his mind but it kept being quiet. The Emperor had left again. Sherlock snorted. He knew he would be back at the most inadequate time. He was aware he had been whimpering. He had been weak. And Victor had seen him like that. He had also heard his whimpers and he hadn't gone away disgusted. Instead, he had come inside to help him. So, what did that mean? Sherlock sighed. He had no experiences with friends or even relationships. He only knew how to fight and lead men into battle. He had been the rebel-leader. He also had been the Emperor's rebel-bitch and so much more. He had been his sex-slave. So well, he knew about sex. A lot in fact. Perhaps he could impress Victor with this knowledge. He snorted and paced through his rooms until Victor returned. They locked eyes and then Sherlock smiled.

“You have brought a lot more than a drink for me.” Victor looked at the tray that held a whole bottle of whiskey, a bottle of wine as well as grapes and baguette and butter.

“Why does everybody want me to eat?” Sherlock shook his head but eyed the offering.

“Probably because you really need to eat.” Victor smiled and so did Sherlock.

“OK, I give up.” Sherlock said and sat down. Victor poured the drinks, cut the baguette, and even buttered it for him. He handed him the plate and expectantly looked at him.

“Victor, sit with me. You are making me nervous.” Victor swallowed but joined him.

Nothing happened between them but Sherlock was relaxed again. Victor was happy he hadn't been thrown out. They had agreed that Victor stayed at the White House. He had promised to wait for Sherlock to come back to him after the rebellion had succeeded.

***

Sherlock was in a really good mood the next days. He again spoke to the President about actions to be taken. He spoke to his brother and Gregory when they finally had returned. But he looked for Sebastian when he wanted to talk about Victor Trevor. He knocked at their door in the basement. It was actually James who answered the door.

“Sherlock, come in. What happened?” He asked and ushered him inside.

“I would like to talk to Sebastian if you don't mind.” James sighed.

“It seems like everybody wants to talk to my Sebby.” Sherlock looked at him.

“What are you talking about?” James grinned.

“Sebby will be right back. He went swimming. Just stay.” And Sherlock stayed. He had learnt to not question James Moriarty. He even liked him. And he called him back.

“James?” He stopped and turned around. And he even looked at tiny bit surprised.

“Yes?” Sherlock swallowed and looked at the carpet.

“Last night. The Emperor was in my head again. I almost hurt myself. No, that's wrong. I hurt myself falling against the tiles in the shower. I went into some sort of shock. I whimpered. I hid beneath my blanket. It was horrible. Victor appeared and helped. Victor Trevor, from the Secret Service.”

“Yes? Again?” James was a bit helpless.

“Can't you give me anything to keep him out of my head?” James considered it.

“I am no doctor, Sherlock.” He carefully replied. Sherlock tilted his head.

“Please, you know what I am talking about. If he'd attack me while being in battle, it would end badly. Plus, I really don't want to hear him mocking me. It's too much. Yesterday, I was a whimpering mess.” Sherlock looked desperate.

“I see. I surely could block him but the potion would also block some of your senses. It's either the fight on the battlefield or you staying indoors. I advise you to stay indoors for a while and rest.”

“Yes, perhaps you are right. My brother and Greg are back. I could really need a rest.” Right then Sebastian joined them.

“Sherlock, hey. You OK?” He asked and Sherlock shook his head. Then he nodded.

“Seb, I am not sure. James here suggests a rest.” Sebastian looked at James.

“Yeah, I second that.” Sherlock stood.

“What it is, Sherlock?” James asked.

“Do it. Give me something. I really need to come down. I want to feel safe for once.” Sherlock left for his rooms.

“What is going on? Did he talk to Victor?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, he did. He is happy. Deep inside he is. And so is Victor Trevor. But Sherlock won't be able to find happiness until the Emperor is gone. And even then, it will be hard.” James looked serious.

“What will you give him?” Sebastian asked.

“I will brew a very powerful potion. He will be shielded but it will make him tired. He will need to rest for a while but he agreed. He can concentrate on himself and find out what he wants, what he needs.”

“Victor will take care of him, I suppose.” Sebastian said.

“I should hope so.” James replied.

“And for the time being the weres will take over the rebellion.” Sebastian mused and James raised a brow.

“What about us?” He asked and both men grinned.


	12. Chapter Twelve

John had felt Sherlock's happiness and he envied him. Why was his rebel-boy happy? How could he be happy without him? It just wasn't possible. He didn't like it. Not at all. Sherlock was his. He was his sweet darling rebel-boy. He had no right to feel like that without him around. He had shown him everything. He had made him orgasm. He had shown him fun.

And now John was alone and on the run. While staring into the nights at different places he still had the taste of Sherlock in his mind, in his gut. He could still smell him. His rebel had never lost the smell of virginity, it just kept clinging on him. He had been wonderful, brilliant, and so tasty. He had been simply special, extraordinary. He had been a marvel. For only a few seconds at these different places, he thought he might have overdone it. He could still own him if he had only taken him with him, not left him behind with Erik. That way he had lost both of them. His perfect advisor and his rebel-boy. Erik was dead. And his rebel had become a leader again.

He actually stayed in the White House these days. And come to think of that, come to think of anything, he had also taken James, his best friend James, and his mate with him. They had also joined the rebellion. James had turned sides after John had sent his mate to America. No, he hadn't just sent him away. At first, he had summoned Sebastian while James was on another mission for him. He had actually forced him to go. He was only a human and John could have made him do just anything. But he hadn't. He only wanted him to find his rebel-boy. But James had gone wild. He had gone after Sebastian. He had talked about loyalty and friendship. Back then John hadn't understood. These days, after months and weeks of thinking about everything, he understood finally.

He didn't regret his actions though. He only sort of regretted the outcome.

***

Sherlock had taken the potion. He felt great. He was able to sleep for hours and his mind was blank. He had no nightmares and woke up in the morning with dried saliva on his chin. He spent hours in the gym. Sometimes Victor joined him and sometimes he went with Sebastian. One day they sat outside hidden from view and shared a bottle of wine. The three of them had become an item and James wasn't even jealous.

“The Emperor hadn't shown himself for quite some time now.” Sebastian said.

“He is planning a major strike.” Victor mused.

“I think so, too. Plus, he sits waiting for me to reappear again. He wants me on the battlefield. Now his vampire army is fighting werewolves and human soldiers as well as vampire rebels. And he is losing too many.” Sherlock sounded thoughtful.

“Perhaps it's time to return. I feel good, in peace with myself. I will start a strict training-regimen and join the troops again soon.” Victor didn't look happy but also didn't comment.

“You will return stronger than ever.” Sebastian stood all of a sudden.

“Jimmy misses me. See you tomorrow.” He grinned and hurried away. Sherlock smiled and shook his head.

“Sometimes it scares me that I don't even question that.” Victor muttered sipping a bit of wine.

“You adapted very well, Victor. You should know I am very happy to have you here. With me.”

“So am I. I'll be waiting for you to return from battle. I know you need to destroy the Empire first and I understand.” He very slowly placed his palm flat on Sherlock's hand that rested on a brick wall. He didn't pull away but stared down at their hands together.

“I really want to spend more time with you.” Sherlock said and slowly turned his hand so their fingers entwined.

“I gave it a whole lot of thoughts, you know. And I wondered, if the sorcerer can brew a potion to block the Emperor, he could probably make a potion that enables you to invade his brain. In the middle of the battle. You could use the confusion and overpower him. Mentally.” He stared into Sherlock's face, who in turn was still staring at their intertwined hands. Only after several minutes, he looked up and their eyes met. Sherlock's eyes were on fire. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Victor's wrist. Hard.

“Fantastic! Come along!” His powerful grip didn't let go of Victor until they had reached the basement. Victor obediently ran along until they reached the sorcerer's rooms.

“Sherlock, we will disturb them. Seb has left already for a purpose, you know?” He tried to stop Sherlock but failed.

“The rebellion is more important than shagging one's mate.” And he pounded on the door until a rather debauched looking sorcerer opened it. He didn't look happy.

“What's the matter, Sherlock? You are... I really don't know what to call you right now without causing you pain.” They locked eyes but Sherlock didn't back away. Victor very much wanted to run, just run, but couldn't because Sherlock still had a hold on his wrist.

“James, I know I am intruding. I know you are busy. But this can't wait. Please, hear me out. If you think it's utterly stupid you may kick my skinny behind. But first, hear me. Please.” James opened the door and made an inviting gesture.

“I would like to get Sebby to listen to what you two insane men have to say. Wait here.” Sherlock made a step to follow but James put a finger to his chest.

“I said wait. Don't make me use magic on you. This is a matter of privacy. Wait.” Sherlock swallowed and finally cast his eyes muttering an apology.

“You have to come down.” Victor murmured rubbing over his back. They both watched Moriarty walk into the bedroom and close the door.

***

Sebastian had heard Jim purr inside his head. He had been busy with attack-plans, magic ones, and Seb had left him because he couldn't be of help there. He had joined Sherlock and Victor outside and had brought a bottle. They had a good time until he was summoned. He knew what that meant and bid them good-night. He actually ran along and down to their rooms where he was welcomed with open arms and a very naked sorcerer. James snapped his fingers and Sebastian was naked, too. He grinned. James wove several signs into the air and lust hit Sebastian like a thunderstorm. He groaned and was moved into the bedroom. James followed and pushed him on the bed.

“I am in the mood for something adventurous tonight, Sebby.” Sebastian grinned happily and nodded his consent. He also spread his arms and legs licking his lips.

“Slut.” Jim said but grinned, too. And again, snapped his fingers. Ropes appeared and suddenly Sebastian was tied to the posts. Jim jumped him and straddled his waist.

“A very happy slut.” Sebastian replied cheekily.

“You don't want to alert the Secret Service, do you, Sebby?” James asked.

“Of course not, Jimmy.” A ball-gag stuck behind his teeth and was buckled around his head. He groaned and his cock twitched.

“Oh, I know you are enjoying this maybe a bit too much. But who am I to judge you?” He teased his nipples and moved backwards on his muscular body. Sebastian's cock was poking into his throat when the pounding on the door started. At first, they tried to ignore it but it wasn't possible. They looked at each other and Sebastian bucked him off. Angrily James stomped off to open the door.

And now he had returned. Sebastian's erection had gone poof but he patiently waited. Suddenly the restraints were gone and both of them were dressed.

“What's wrong?” He asked making his jaw crack.

“Your new friends are. Come and have a look.”

***

“What do you think is going on in there? What takes him so long?” Sherlock wondered staring at the bedroom door.

“We have disturbed something very intimate. He wasn't amused.” Victor tried to explain.

“But it was important to tell him instantly.” Sherlock looked at him.

“Perhaps it could have waited until tomorrow morning.” Victor replied.

“I am not going away.” Sherlock was stubborn and glared at Victor.

“I did not expect you to go away. But now you have to convince him.” Victor stayed calm.

“But it was your idea.” Sherlock said.

“Oh, you dragged me here but now it's my fault? Great.” Victor shook his head and closed his eyes. Sherlock at once let go of his wrist. He didn't utter a word though.

“Would you like me to speak to him?” Victor asked but got no reply. Sherlock looked the other way.

“Sherlock?” Victor reached out but Sherlock almost violently jerked away.

“Whatever.” He hissed out the one word.

***

James and Sebastian entered the room and had to wade through a thick fog of something not good. They looked at each other and Sebastian helplessly shrugged.

“I was gone for two minutes. What happened now?” The sorcerer asked seriously. Victor cleared his throat.

“I am very sorry we have disturbed you and invaded your privacy. But I had an idea and Sherlock thought you have to be told instantly. That’s why we came here to do exactly that.” He swallowed.

“And?” Jim asked when Sherlock didn't speak or even move. And Victor told him.

“Why didn't I think of it?” Moriarty ruffled his black hair and paced around Sebastian.

“So, you think it could work?” Victor asked.

“Oh, absolutely.” James replied all smile.

“I will start right away. You can go now.” James walked over to his potions, beakers, and cauldrons. Sebastian glared at both Victor and Sherlock.

“What else is going on? Why are you crying?” Sebastian asked looking at Sherlock.

“What?” Victor's eyes quickly focused on Sherlock but he still wasn't looking at him.

“I can't do it right. Nothing. I am just a simple used up rebel.” Sherlock wiped his palms over his eyes. It made him look so young, so small, made him look more like a child than a man. It almost broke Victor's heart. Sebastian ushered Victor to the door.

“Please go now. I will take care of him.” Victor just nodded and left without another word or even a good-night. Sebastian pulled Sherlock into an embrace and held him. And Sherlock let go. He cried against his broad chest and didn't even mind the soaked t-shirt.

“I really don't understand what happened.” Sherlock finally sobbed out and Sebastian handed him a box with Kleenex.

“What was being said while you were alone in here? Just tell me.” Sebastian said and Sherlock repeated the whole conversation to him like an audio record device. After he was done, he hopefully looked up at him. Sebastian almost looked sad.

“You took it literally, didn't you? No, don't answer that. Victor wasn't angry with you. Think, Sherlock. He followed you here even though he knew you were overreacting; even though he was scared of Jimmy here. He would do anything for you. But you don't see that, do you?” Seb said.

“I obviously don't.” Sherlock sounded so sad and sat down. He slumped deep into the chair.

“Get a grip on yourself!” Sebastian shouted and Sherlock sat up straight.

“But what am I supposed to do now?” He asked and Sebastian shook his head.

“You will drink another shot of Jimmy's potion and go to bed. You will sleep and make yourself presentable come morning. Then you will see Victor and talk to him. Can you do that?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, I can do that.” He stood and gingerly hugged him.

“Thank you.” Only a whisper into Seb's ear but it made him smile. Sherlock left and Sebastian leant against the door sighing. Then his eyes met Jimmy's.

“How have I become a psychiatrist?” He asked moaning.

“Because you can't be a soldier anymore, not officially, I mean. And because you are brilliant in being one.” James answered. Their eyes met and Sebastian approached him carefully to not disturb his fumbling with potions and beakers.

“Will you come back to bed with me?” Sebastian asked and James looked up.

“No, not yet. I am sorry, Sebby. I will have to work on this for a while.” They looked at each other.

“Don't forget to feed. You know where to find me.” Sebastian was serious about it.

***

Sherlock downed the potion sitting on his bed. There had been a note from Mycroft on his nightstand who had looked for him. They were planning another strike on a vampire battalion and he wanted his opinion. He would have to wait.

Sherlock slept deep and dreamless until the next morning. He felt much better but also felt bad about Victor. He had been stupid. He didn't know better. How the hell should he know how to behave in relationships? It seemed to be very complicated. He wondered if it was worth it. But then he thought about Victor, his body as well as his behaviour towards him. He had tried to take care of him, he had always been so very careful with him. Not once had he seen him naked. They hadn't kissed or touched each other. The closest they had was the hand-holding outside after Sebastian had gone away. So, what would happen if he saw him naked? Saw all the scars and marks on his white skin? He surely would be disgusted and go away forever. Sherlock decided to confront him. He walked up to his rooms and knocked. There was no answer. Sherlock leant his forehead against the door and sighed.

“Agent Trevor has left, Sir.” There was a voice behind his back and he turned around.

“Left where?” Sherlock asked and the man shrugged.

“He left early this morning for a special op. I am sorry but I don't know more.” Sherlock swallowed. He needed to find out where Victor Trevor had gone. What special op it had been and why. He walked up to his brother's rooms he inhabited with Gregory. He listened first but heard noises already. They were up and he knocked. His brother opened the door and he looked ready to leave, as well. Sherlock slanted his eyes.

“Brother-mine, you surprise me.” But he let him in.

“Do I?” Sherlock asked. Greg appeared and looked ready for battle, as well.

“Yes, you do. But it's all fine. You needed to rest.” Mycroft looked serious but held himself weird.

“What happened to you?” Sherlock asked and tried to reach out.

“I was injured in battle.” Mycroft made a move back and Sherlock stopped following.

“Why wasn't I told? I should have been with you...” He sadly turned away.

“You can't be everywhere. The sorcerer told us and we understand.” Sherlock stared into his brother's eyes.

“I believe you do. But you don't.” He turned to Gregory.

“You think I should lead the rebellion. Always.” Greg stepped up and wanted to speak.

“No, don't. You are right, you know? I should be out there. And I will be out there soon. I will fight the Emperor. I will seek out the fight directly and I will win. I will take him down. I will lead the rebellion into battle. If I win, it will be all over. If I lose and he kills me or worse, you will take over. But I expect you to kill me, if necessary. Promise. Now.” Sherlock looked dead serious.

“Promise.” Mycroft replied. They hugged and Sherlock left without acknowledging Gregory.

***

Sherlock also prepared for battle. He stayed in the gym for hours. He talked to Sebastian a lot. Moriarty was still busy in his lab preparing the potion. Everybody felt the tension. They all prepared for the final battle. The vampires had lost many, but so had the werewolves and humans. But the vampires had never lost that many soldiers. Sherlock looked forward to the potion Moriarty had created. He would take it and face the Emperor wherever. But before he left, he wanted to know where Victor Trevor had been enlisted to. He talked to the President who actually hesitated to tell him.

“Sherlock, he asked me not to tell you. He actually begged me.” The President looked stricken.

“Then don't. It's my fault he left. It will be my fault if he dies, if he had already died.”

“I was told by my magic advisor that you stand the chance to overpower the Emperor.”

“Yes, it was Victor Trevor's idea.” Now the President looked surprised.

“It was? No one told me.” Sherlock shook his head.

“I am now. I will go and find him. I will save him. I will be with him. And I will kill the Emperor. At least I will find and fight him.”

“The weres will be with you and so will be many troops. The final battle will take place on the fields of Missouri and Kansas.” Sherlock nodded and stood.

“See you soon, Mr President.” They shook hands and Sherlock left with his brother, Greg, and the werewolves. They sat in several helicopters taking them into the mainland of America.

***

John Watson, Emperor, sat in said mainland and waited for them to approach. He had summoned every single vampire around and forced them to fight. He also had to kill lots of them because they had denied him. The rest was too scared to deny him afterwards and were included in his army.

But the Emperor was confused. He had expected his rebel-boy amongst the opposing forces but he wasn't there. He couldn't feel him. Instead he felt Mycroft and Gregory leading the weres, as well as several human rebels who led the armed forces. He searched for some more people he might use and then finally found the one. He smirked. This was the one Sherlock had taken an eye on. Victor Trevor. A perfectly normal human being. But somehow his rebel-boy liked him. He needed to find out why. He grinned and prepared for battle. He knew Sherlock, his rebel-boy, would show up time come. He wouldn't hide. John would take him away again, take him along somewhere safe. The Emperor would go into hiding but not without his rebel tied to his bed-posts.

***

The troops were facing each other. Sherlock eyed the bottle with potion Jimmy had given him and he downed it. He sat cross-legged amongst his men and closed his eyes. He searched for the Emperor. And he found him.

“Hey, there you are. I have been looking for you, slut.” The Emperor didn't realise he had been found.

“Yes, here I am. I missed you. I am tired...” Sherlock mentally slumped.

“Oh, my poor sweet darling rebel-boy. Come to me. Be with me. You don't have to fight. I don't have to fight. We will leave and be together forever.” The Emperor whispered into Sherlock's ear and Sherlock stood. No-one stopped him when he left.

***

Of course, the Emperor wondered if this was a trap. But he could also feel his rebel-boy and his feelings were all true. John grinned and awaited him inside his hide-out. He had sent everyone else away and saw him approach. He felt no one else and there was no one else. John felt something like happiness. He didn't actually remember happiness; it was too long ago. Soon enough they faced each other again. They stood close and the Emperor reached out for him.

“Come here, my rebel-boy, my sweet and beautiful.” His voice was deep and low and tender and Sherlock slowly moved closer. The potion helped a lot and he didn't feel sick. Instead, he was even able to react. Act.

“John. Sir. I can't go on without you anymore...” Again a few more inches toward him.

“Oh, my darling rebel-boy. I missed you, too.” The distance was only a few inches by now.

“Please...” Sherlock sobbed and fell on his knees covering his eyes. The Emperor stared at him. He saw the change in him, how his body had grown. The muscles. Now he really was a sight before him. Not that he hadn't been before. But now, God. John Watson swallowed. His hard-on was almost painful and he slowly lowered his body. He didn't even question that Sherlock had come crawling back to him. He was too convinced about himself.

Sherlock acted. He had practised this in front of a mirror. But this was different. The potion though worked. He wasn't able to feel his presence. He could only see him. This made it possible to act properly. He fell on his knees and he begged to be taken back. He even crawled after him. Inside the rather luxurious cave that was the Emperor's hiding-hole, he stood in front of Sherlock. He looked down at him and his hands were in his hair.

“What have you done to your hair?” The Emperor whispered raking through it.

“I am sorry...” The grip tightened.

“I am sorry, Sir. Please forgive me, Sir. I couldn't live like this anymore...” The Emperor tilted his head up and they locked eyes. Sherlock's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and John Watson just waited for them to spill.

“I have been so lonely. I am no were. I am no rebel. I am no one...” Sherlock cried. John was hard, so very hard.

“No, my beautiful. You are mine. You are my rebel-boy.” John almost gently palmed his face now and for once he really looked at him. For a split second, he saw the passion in Sherlock's eyes but this wasn't a passion for him. It took yet another second for the prime weres to tighten the circle around the cave. The Emperor swallowed. His hands still were on Sherlock's face and now slowly moved down to his neck.

“I am still yours. I will always be. As long as you will be alive, I will partly belong to you. And I can't do anything to change that.” Sherlock's hands covered John's. His moves weren't aggressive and John was convinced he had a hostage on his knees in front of him.

“Please, Sir. I need you. My body longs for you.” He tilted his head up and so very slowly closed his eyes. John's hands moved back up again and touched his hair.

“So does mine. So do I.” He whispered roughly. Sherlock's mouth was so very close to his groin. He could almost feel his breath.

“Please...” Sherlock begged only inches in front of it. The Emperor was aroused.

“Feel free. You know what I like.” He quietly laughed. Sherlock placed his palms on the Emperor's behind and pressed his face against his crotch. He still didn't feel a thing. The potion James had created was still working and he really, really hoped it would last for the time he needed. His teeth opened the zip of his trousers. Only then he took the belt and the button. He knew, really knew, how the Emperor preferred to be pleased. As usual, John Watson was naked beneath his trousers and his massive cock sprang out. Sherlock smelled the familiar scent and opened his mouth wide.

The Emperor groaned loudly. They were still alone in here. He looked down and saw his cock disappear into his slut's mouth. His rebel-boy was back and sucked him off. This was how it was supposed to be. This was how it would be for a very long time from now on.

Suddenly Sherlock stopped and sat back on his heels.

“I don't want this to go to waste simply down my throat.” He said licking his lips. He slowly lowered his hands and got up. He even slower undressed and shed his trousers. The Emperor stood still and gaped.

“Your shirt. Off with it, too.” Sherlock instantly obeyed and got rid of it. Now he stood completely naked in front of the vampire. He very slowly turned around. John Watson looked at him. He saw his damaged skin, his back. He also remembered Versailles and everything else. And still this man was here. For him. And he grinned. He slung his arms around his thin but now also muscular frame from behind. His finger spread over Sherlock's chest and started to play with his nipples. Sherlock moaned and completely relaxed.

“Where are the rings, I gave you?” The Emperor asked holding his nipples tightly between his fingers. And he pressed down. Sherlock felt the pain but stayed put.

“I took them out. They are gone. They only reminded me of what was lost and I couldn't stand it anymore. I am sorry, Sir...” He pressed out some sobs that became real when the Emperor pinched and turned his nipples.

“I will give you new ones. You looked so beautiful with them, my sweet wonderful boy.” He whispered into his back.

“Thank you, Sir.” Sherlock replied while tears ran over his face.

***

All the time James Moriarty was with him. He wasn't really in his head because the Emperor would have sensed that. But somehow, he was with him. He would have to pick the perfect moment. It would be his decision to make.

“I want you now.” The Emperor whispered into his back and Sherlock was pliable.

“Please...” He got pulled deeper into the hide-out until they stumbled over several layers of fur and fell down on them. The air was pressed out of Sherlock's lungs and he closed his eyes. But he kept his hold on the Emperor's arms and hands and so did he.

“There we are...” He mouthed over his skin and Sherlock couldn't help himself. He became hard. Again, his body betrayed him but by now he was cool with it. He would have to deal with it later. John moved him on his front and spread his legs by pushing them apart. His fingers parted his cheeks and he panted over his behind. Sherlock moved and pushed up.

“Please, Sir, please. I need you...” He forced more tears out and made his body shake. The Emperor completely fell for it. He was fully concentrated on fucking Sherlock Holmes. The moment he lined up and held Sherlock up by the hips one huge were had his jaw around his neck breathing into his skin.

***

Sherlock crept away and turned around. He was panting and stared at the Emperor being held captive. It took the troops only moments to get in and take him away. They didn't look at him. Sherlock knew it had been his brother who had him between his jaw. But he didn't kill him. They needed him alive to show all the vampires that their Emperor had been taken away. 

Now he stood here shaking. The potion's power slowly left and he sank back down on the fur. Suddenly there was Sebastian.

“Come here. Don't stay on these. Dress into this. I'll help you.” He guided him and led him outside.

“The battle?” Sherlock asked.

“We fought well. We lost some. The world will still need some time but we will manage.”

“Victor?” Sherlock looked at Sebastian when he didn't answer. He looked away again and his heart hardened. He was placed in a tent and given some water. He drank it. Sebastian stayed by his side and watched over him. Another rebel entered the tent and whispered something to Sebastian.

“Tell him and arrange transport.” Sebastian ordered and the man left talking into a radio. Sherlock paid no attention anymore.

“Sherlock, we are leaving for Washington. James and I will be leaving the White House and return to Scotland. There will be a last briefing. Your brother and Gregory will be there, as well.” Sherlock stood and followed him into a helicopter. The ride back was a quiet one. Sherlock's mood infected the others. Sherlock was brought back into his rooms at the White House. He showered and dressed for the last time in there and packed his few belongings. He sat on his bed and looked at Victor's note. He slowly picked it up, folded it and stored it into his wallet. Then he sat on his bed and just waited. He waited to be picked up because he had no idea where to go.

Finally, Mycroft showed up.

“Come on, brother-mine. We are leaving. I excused you at the briefing. We are done here.” Sherlock stood and followed him outside where several cars were parked. The brothers entered one car. Gregory already was on the passenger seat and another were sat behind the wheel.

“Sherlock, Gregory and I will be going to Siberia into the wilderness. Where do you want to go?” Sherlock shrugged. Gregory sighed and looked outside. Sherlock hated him because he took his brother away from him. He had taken him away the moment he had made him into a were.

“Get me back to the hut in the mountains. I will be staying there. I have no other place to go to.”

“Very well, brother-mine. We will get supplies on the way.” Sherlock just nodded.

***

Sebastian watched the cars with the werewolves leave. He hadn't had the chance to see Sherlock off and he didn't like it. The weres had just taken him away. But he had an idea where to find Sherlock. He looked over his shoulder and saw his mate approach. They wouldn't need a car and he looked forward to their return to Scotland, to their home, the castle in the Highlands.

“Don't worry, Seb. We will go and see Sherlock first. At least, I know we will be just fine over there. And I really created something nice.”

“I don't like the fact that Sherlock will be all alone up there. It's not good.” Sebastian was deeply worried and James knew they wouldn't go home to Scotland until this matter was solved.

“Listen, Seb. I don't want to meet the weres up there. We will go by car, as well, and take our sweet time on the way. I believe they are not going to stay long, not even his brother will.”

“Good idea. I'll drive.” Another car was brought up and the driver left his seat.

“Of course you will.” James grinned up at him and sat on the passenger seat. Sebastian picked up their luggage, mostly Jim's, and stowed it into the trunk. He adjusted the seat to his height and drove away. The moment they had reached the country-roads James insisted they take; he snapped his fingers and the car turned into a convertible. They looked at each other and laughed.

***

After their arrival at the hut, Sherlock looked at his brother.

“Just go. You don't need to pretend. You are a werewolf now. Go with your mate and enjoy Siberia.” He picked up his bag and turned his back on him.

“Sherlock, please.” Mycroft followed him but the door was closed into his face. Mycroft lowered his head and rested his forehead against the wood.

“Good-bye, little one.” He whispered and joined Gregory on the back-seat. They rode away.

“It's for the best, Myc.” He said and wanted to take his hand but Mycroft pulled away.

“Just don't.” He didn't look at him but stared out of the tinted window.

***

Inside the hut, Sherlock checked the supplies. He was fully stocked for several weeks. There was enough chopped wood, too. He started to dust and clean. Later that day he sat in front of the hut and held Victor's note.

“Where are you? Why did you leave?” He leant back against the wood and closed his eyes.

“Oh, I know why. It's me. I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I hope you are happy wherever you are.” He folded the note back into his wallet and stayed outside.

He lived through the days that followed. He enjoyed the wilderness and the quiet inside his head. The Emperor couldn't get through to him because James had managed to block him permanently. Sherlock wasn't interested in what happened to him; if he would be killed or brought to prison. He never wanted to hear from or about him again.

Several animals came close to the hut and he shared his food. One wild cat came the closest and stayed. She wouldn't come inside but sat first by his side outside by the fire and finally on his lap while he quietly talked to himself or read a book aloud. 

A week passed like this and Sherlock felt much better. He looked up when he heard a car approach. He straightened up and raised a brow. But when he saw Sebastian and Jimmy a smile came upon his face. Sebastian parked the car that had turned into an SUV again in front of the hut. Sherlock came up to him and pulled him into a hug. The move surprised Sebastian but it also made him happy. They held each other until Jim cleared his throat. Sherlock let go at once and looked at him.

“Welcome to my humble place which has lately been upgraded by a famous sorcerer.” James blinked into the sun and smiled.

“Yes, I have heard about it.” He stood close to Sherlock and stared into his eyes. Only when he was pleased, he hugged him, too.

“How are you?” Sebastian asked and looked around. Sherlock shrugged.

“I am.”

“The place looks good.” James looked around.

“What did you expect?” Sherlock asked.

“I am not sure. Not this.” He was honest but Sebastian just shook his head.

“What we mean is, we were worried about you. You were swept away without saying good-bye.”

“I know. I felt like being braindead. After the Emperor was taken away, there was a solid emptiness inside me. I felt no purpose anymore. My whole life was that of a rebel. What was I supposed to do?” Sherlock entered the hut and they followed.

“I was told you were offered a good job by the President of the US.” James said and Sebastian looked surprised. He hadn't known then.

“I was, yes. But I can't sit behind a desk ordering people around. I am a rebel.”

“We would like to stay for a few days if that's OK with you.” Sebastian said looking at Sherlock.

“It's more than OK. You are welcome here all the time.” Sherlock said.

“Perfect. I would like to have a look into your mind. See, if nothing of my potions is left.”

“Now?” Sherlock wondered but Jim shook his head.

“No, not now. Now we celebrate.” He looked at Sebastian who sighed and walked outside to take a box out of the car. It was filled with several bottles of old red wine.

“I found these in a hidden basement of the White House.” James grinned.

“You stole these.” Sebastian sounded shocked.

“I accepted these as payment for our duties.” He pouted.

“Yes. Well.” Sebastian shook his head. Sherlock took a bottle and found an opener.

“Whatever. Relax, Seb. This is good stuff. I will make a fire so your mate won't freeze to death and put some meat on the grill. What do you say?” Sherlock offered.

“Perfect. I will bring our bags inside. Can we invade our old room?” Sherlock nodded.

“Sure. I am in the master bedroom, just as before. I also cleaned everything; you should be pleased.” Sebastian carried everything inside and really had a closer look. Sherlock must have been in a cleaning frenzy. The place looked absolutely clean. Suddenly there was James behind him and slung his arms around his waist.

“You are right to be worried. This is obsessive behaviour, obsessive-compulsive. It's not good.” For a second, he pressed his face against Seb's back.

“Settle and change, Jimmy. Give me a few minutes with Sherlock alone, please.” Sebastian quietly said.

“Sure. Off you pop, Dr Moran.” Sebastian could hear the smile in his voice. He turned around and pecked a kiss on his nose.

“I love you.” Sebastian left the room and James shed his clothes. He enjoyed a quick shower and dressed in casual wear. He placed their clothes into the wardrobe and their shoes by the door. He shook the bedding and pulled it back. Only then he sat on the wooden floor and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes and looked for Victor Trevor. And he found him. He still was enlisted to special ops and by now he was in France fighting resistant vampires in Versailles. What a surprise, James thought. But Victor seemed to be unharmed. James left him alone and didn't speak to him. He didn't want to interrupt a fight. He sighed. He had felt the turmoil inside Victor's mind. He missed Sherlock. He loved Sherlock. He wanted revenge for him. That's why he was in Versailles fighting the local vampires.

***

Outside Sherlock had started to cook and they had filled their glasses with wine.

“I am glad you came to see me before going home.” Sherlock suddenly said. Sebastian looked up.

“I never would have left without. But in front of the White House, the werewolves were too eager to shield you. And you were absent and non-responsive. James though knew where to look and here we are.”

“And you waited until they were gone again. They only brought me here. They didn't even stay for an hour. Since Gregory has made my brother into a were, he has changed. He doesn't feel like my brother anymore.”

“He will always be your brother. But Gregory is a very strong were and he protects his love. Mycroft is his mate, his love. They will be together forever. Or until one of them dies. Then the other will follow. That's the law.”

“It sucks.” Sebastian quietly laughed.

“It sure does. Eventually, your brother will come back to you. I am convinced he will come to visit.”

“You are too kind, Sebby.” They clinked glasses and Sherlock turned the steaks over.

“Have you been talking to Victor like I told you to?” Sherlock closed his eyes for a few seconds until he had collected his thoughts.

“I did return to my rooms to rest. I came down. The next morning, I showered and made myself presentable. I went to Victor's room but he was gone. He had left for a special op mission. I never heard from him again.” Sebastian's eyes were wide open and Sherlock realised he hadn't known that. He had probably thought Sherlock had neglected to see him. But not this.

“Oh, I am so sorry, Sherlock. I didn't know...” He topped up their wine.

“It was probably too much for him. Me, the sorry rebel. My brother and all the werewolves. You and James, the magical advisor. We didn't fit into his world. Then he found out what had been done to me. He surely was disgusted. And I understand. It's for the better I am staying here. Alone.”

“But he loved you. I could see that. And it's not for the better. You deserve to be loved. Everybody deserves to be loved.” Sherlock sadly smiled looking at him.

“You are disgustingly romantic, Sebby. I hate you.” Sebastian smiled, too, but didn't say more. Instead, they waited for James to appear and have dinner with them.

***

Later that evening Sherlock retired and asked Sebastian to shut down the fire and have a last look around. He was a bit tipsy when pulling up the blanket but he also felt happy about the company. He fell asleep quickly and for once wasn't bothered with nightmares or headache. Outside the fire became smaller and Sebastian held James in a warm embrace.

“You need to feed, love.” Seb whispered and kissed his face.

“You are worse than a mother-hen, Sebby.” James muttered but turned his head to move his nose over his neck.

“I am also well-known for my inquisitiveness.” James scratched his fangs over Seb's skin and he stopped talking.

“I will tell you everything later in bed. Now I need to feed.” His lips grinned against the warm skin and he felt Sebastian relax. He almost gently pierced his skin and added a tiny bit of arousal. Enough to turn him on just right. He drank just a bit because he wanted him to be able to fuck. And while he sucked the blood out of him, Sebastian stared into the black night sky and counted the stars above. He also thought about Sherlock and Victor and it made him sad. His erection was a rather sorry one when James let go of him.

“What's wrong, Sebby?” James whispered. Sebastian sighed.

“I am sorry. I feel so sad...” He quietly replied.

“Is it because of Sherlock and Victor?” James asked because he could think of no other reason.

“Yes, of course, it is. They deserve a chance.”

“Come to bed with me and I will tell you what I know.” Sebastian stood and pulled James up, too.

“Wait, Seb.” He pulled him down and sealed the bites on his neck where the blood still ran from the tiny holes.

“Thanks. I'll check the perimeter now. I promised Sherlock. You go and pour me another wine.” James raised a brow.

“Pretty please?” Sebastian said all smile and James just walked away.

A few minutes later Sebastian locked the cabin's door. A thing so not necessary but he had promised. He quietly checked the oven and everything and finally closed their bedroom door behind him. On his way, he shed his clothes and walked into the bath. James watched him licking his lips. He had poured him the wine and even placed a bit of chocolate by the side. Now they rested on their sides looking at each other. Sebastian looked expectantly. And James told him what he knew. Afterwards he handed him the wine and chocolate.

“Bloody hell...” Sebastian whispered and sipped the wine. James rubbed his hand over Seb's waist.

“I know you care a lot for Sherlock and want him to be happy. I promise to help them, you know that. But now I need you close.” Sebastian placed the wine on the nightstand reaching over him. On his way back he pulled him against his broad chest.

“I am sorry if I neglected you. I love you. More than anything.” He held him tight, so tight.

“You know, if I were human, you would have crushed my ribs by now.” Jim spoke against his skin and Sebastian let go. A hot tear fell on cold skin and at once Jim wrangled free staring into his face.

“I never told you what happened after the Emperor sent you on that mission.” James' body stiffened. He was completely tense and much too calm. He just looked at Sebastian whose eyes swam in tears.

“You said he summoned you and made you go to America.” James said and Sebastian nodded.

“He summoned me into his bloody palace. He forced me into his bedroom. He forced me to undress. And then he raped me. Afterwards, he made me drink some potion that stopped me from telling you. I wasn't able to tell you all the time. The spell only stopped working after the Emperor had been arrested. But then I didn't dare to tell you anymore because...”

“Look at me, Sebastian.” James quietly said but he didn't. Instead he only quietly cried.

“Look.At.Me.” More insistent and he palmed his face moving it up. Emerald eyes finally looked at him.

“You are not afraid of me, are you? You are my mate.” He kissed him but Sebastian turned his head away.

“Why do you think I came here? Why do you think I joined the rebellion?” James asked and Sebastian blinked wiping over his eyes.

“Sure, they held you hostage. I could have simply appeared, snapped my fingers and taken you away. Five seconds and gone we were. But I stayed.” He pulled him into his arms and held him.

“I came here because I was furious. I came here because John had told me. We were fighting over you being sent over here. And he just had to let me know what he could do to someone I loved. He actually was jealous of me. I had a mate and he hadn't. So, he needed to have you instead.” James listened to Sebastian's heartbeat for a minute until he continued.

“I wasn't able to fight him back then. That's why I left. I came here for you and the rebellion. I hated him with everything I had. I love you, Sebastian. Forever.”

“I am stupid...” Sebastian sobbed. James carded through his hair.

“No, you are too good a man.” They held each other until Sebastian was too exhausted to stay awake. He fell asleep against James who just smiled and pulled up the blanket.

***

The next morning James sat outside and watched the sun come up. His chest was bare and he sat cross-legged on the ground. He enjoyed the warmth on his skin and smiled. That was how Sherlock found him.

“James, what are you doing?” He looked at him.

“Never mind good old me.” Sherlock smiled. Then he went for his run. He did ten miles that morning and when he returned James was trying to cook breakfast. He had made a complete mess but it smelled good and even looked tasty. Sherlock licked his lips.

“Go away. You are sweaty and therefore smelly.” Sherlock grinned and snatched a bit of bacon on his way. He returned freshly showered and still there was no Sebby.

“What did you do to Seb?” James handed him a plate with a full English.

“My mate needs to rest. And we need to talk. Please sit with me.” They sat at the table and James watched Sherlock eat.

“You wanted to talk. Then talk.” Sherlock said munching on a piece of extra crispy bacon.

“Well, this is about Victor.” Sherlock looked up and swallowed his bite. Then he wiped his mouth.

“It's for the better that he's gone.”

“Why do you think that?” Sherlock slowly kept eating.

“Because I am not good for him. I never will be good enough for him. I am broken. I am used up. My body is nothing someone would like to look at. I don't understand how a relationship works. The only thing I know is to fight in a rebellion, to be a rebel.” He cleaned up his plate.

"From the moment he saw you in the gym, Victor is deeply in love with you. He was scared to death when you invaded my privacy but he followed you because he believed in you. He also believed you needed time. In the meantime, he wanted to do something for you and joined the troops to fight for the rebellion. He was on the battlefield when we caught the Emperor. Now he fights the resisting vampires in Versailles.” Sherlock's head shot up.

“He did what?” He sounded rough.

“Yes, he went to Versailles because he thought you would like that, him fighting for you. His instincts told him you needed to be protected from your past and he wanted to help to erase it.”

“Victor is nice. I liked him a lot. But I also imagined what he would think if he saw me. Naked, I mean. And then it was over. I couldn't move on with him. I am a broken thing, Jim. And Victor deserves someone better.”

“But you do like him?” Sherlock nodded.

“Say it.” James insisted.

“I like him.” James nodded and looked pleased.

“Then please let him decide if he wants you. Let him love you, Sherlock.”

“He is gone. I am gone. We don't even know if he is still alive.”

“Please, it's me. He is alive and he is still in Versailles.”

“So what?” Sherlock took his plate and started to clean it.

“I understand you can't go to Versailles. But he could come here.”

“It would take days.” Sherlock murmured.

“I correct myself; I could take him here.” Sherlock turned around and glared at him.

“Why are you doing this?” He sounded angry.

“Because I lately realised how important it is to have someone to love, someone to protect.” Sherlock's eyes widened.

“The Emperor did something to Sebby...” Sherlock swallowed and James just nodded.

“Yes, he did.” Nothing more was said but Sherlock dried his hands and slowly moved over to Moriarty. He seriously looked at him and then he hugged him. James was surprised by his action but he let him. It did him good actually.

“What's going on here?” Sebastian stumbled out of the bedroom.

“Revelation is what's going on. Nothing to worry about.” Both of them murmured the words and Sherlock even blushed.

“Here, have some coffee.” Sherlock shoved a mug over to Sebastian. Then he looked at Jim.

“Do it. I'll prepare.” James nodded.

“You do that.” Sebastian looked confused.

“What are you up to?” He asked looking at James.

“I am making two people very happy.” Only now Sebastian understood.

“You are the best.” James kissed him.

“I'll change and go. I'll be right back. You should shower and be awake for the show.” Sebastian poured more coffee and took the mug with him. James snapped his fingers and wore a nice suit. He snapped again and was gone.

***

He appeared in Versailles amongst the rebels. He was well-known and brought directly to the commanding officer. He didn't know him personally but after he had explained that the rebel-leader needed Victor Trevor, the man promised to get him back to camp.

“Victor is a skilled fighter. I don't like losing him.”

“So, he decimated the vampires?” James asked and the man nodded.

“Oh yes, absolutely. He is like a fighting machine.”

“Was he hurt much?” James demanded to know.

“No, a few bruises and scratches but nothing serious.” Right then Victor stomped into the tent.

“What the fuck is going on? I was in the middle of... Oh, Mr Moriarty, Sir. What are you doing here?”

“You know each other?” The officer asked and both men nodded.

“Oh yes, Victor is a friend and I need to take him with me.” Victor raised a brow.

“I'll get my stuff then.” He started to walk away but James just followed him into his tent and watched him pack. Suddenly Victor turned around.

“Did something happen to Sherlock?” He asked looking very worried.

“No, he simply retreated into the mountains. He believes he isn't good enough for you. He believes that if you saw him naked, you would run.”

“Perhaps I shouldn't have gone away. No wonder he thinks I ran away from him.”

“I told him what you are doing here. Why you are fighting vampires in Versailles.”

“We were told what Sherlock did to capture the Emperor. He is a bloody hero.”

“He doesn't think so.”

“Do you really believe I could help him get better?”

“Sherlock loves you and you love him. The note you wrote for him, he has it in his wallet. He stares at it every night.”

“He does?” Victor smiled.

“Let's go, shall we?” James stood and reached out for him. Victor just looked at him and clearly didn't understand.

“You need to take my hand. I don't have the time for aeroplanes and such. I want to get back to my mate as soon as possible. We will make sure you two are getting along and then we will leave you be.” A bit hesitantly Victor took his hand and the next second they were gone.

***

They appeared in front of the hut and Victor gaped at him. James just shoved him inside. He followed him and found Sebastian inside their rooms. They walked outside and a few steps away from the hut to give them room. Sherlock had heard them arrive and quickly left his room. He stopped dead when seeing Victor.

“Sherlock...” Victor slowly reached out for him. Sherlock swallowed but took his hand. It hit them both and Victor let Sherlock take over. And Sherlock did take over. He had had a long talk with Sebastian and now dared to pull Victor into his arms.

“I very much hoped for this...” Sherlock murmured.

“I wanted to kill every vampire in Versailles for you...”

“I was told you almost made it.” They laughed and held each other.

“I fell for you the moment I saw you in the gym. I need you close.” Sherlock stared at him.

“But I have done terrible things. My body is scarred. I...”

“Shut up because you are talking rubbish.” Victor palmed his face and very gently kissed him on the lips. Sherlock sagged against him and totally relaxed. He was able to feel all the love this man had for him.

“I might need a while until...” Sherlock whispered after several minutes of intense snogging.

“Hush. We have all the time we need. I won't go away again.” Victor smiled. Sherlock still held him.

“You will stay with me? Here?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, why not? It's nice up here. No one bothers us. This hut is amazing. You are amazing.” Sherlock blushed.

“I don't know what to say...” Sherlock shook his head. He still was a bit confused.

“Never mind. Show me around, will you?” Victor made him move and was shown the place. Outside Sebastian and James had waited until they joined them again.

“Looks good.” James said and Sebastian nodded.

“You OK?” Seb asked looking at Sherlock.

“Very much so.” He replied and both men smiled and finally hugged. James rubbed his hands.

“Well. I suggest a celebration dinner tonight. Afterwards, Sebastian and I will leave you. Sherlock, don't fret. You know where to reach me and how.” Sherlock nodded. He would miss both of them.

“I will ride into town to buy the stuff we need for dinner.” Sebastian said.

“I will join you. You can show me the closest stores and such.” Victor said and both men left.

“Do you think we are safe up here?” Sherlock asked looking at James.

“Yes, I set up some traps. I will leave you some magical weapons, just in case. You two are fighters. You are a rebel and he is a soldier. I don't think there are reasons to worry.”

“I can't ever repay you, James Moriarty.” Sherlock said seriously.

“I don't expect payment, Sherlock. We brought the Emperor down and peace to the world. The only thing I want is to return home with my mate.”

“After dinner.” Sherlock grinned.

“After dinner.” James replied.

***

The Emperor wasn't executed or brought before a human court. Or any other court. He was locked away in the deepest cell of Area 51, especially created for that purpose by several magicians. He would never get out again, rape anyone, even see anyone. The only thing he could do was feel. He still felt every single vampire outside and how they coped with the new united world.

The picture of Sherlock Holmes, his sweet darling rebel-boy, was engraved into his brain. And it wasn't only the picture, it was his smell, too, as well as the taste of his blood. John Watson would never forget it. He also would never be able to see, feel or feed from his sweet darling rebel-boy. Or from anybody else.

He hated every day of his existence.


End file.
